


Class of Acting

by coy_koi



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Acting, Character Study, Class Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fetish, Fights, Games, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Mind Games, Theatre, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is taking professional acting classes for the first time in his life,  with no support from his parents. He meets his rival there: an annoying girl who is making him angry, but mysteriously draws the best out of his acting. Mona is a confused girl facing a posh boy who is making her angry by being pretentious, ending up facing her own challenges. Ironically, or perhaps prophetically, the intimate nature of the acting techniques is mocking both of them by giving them fever dreams of lustfully fucking each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea to join these classes_ , Tom thought as he walked through the doors of the campus. They squeaked, making him cringe, and he sighed before daring to step on.  
The yard was lit by afternoon sunlight, and he walked to the main building, wondering if he came too early, an entire day before the start of the classes: he wanted to get a good night’s sleep. He contacted his mentor, Mrs. Riley, who directed him to the office in charge of students accepted into program.  
After signing a bunch of papers, he was finally free, with a key in his hand which said “204”. Dragging his suitcase behind him, Tom reached the hostel building, the second floor, first hallway, and then his room.  
He was lucky they all got single rooms - after all, the amount of money he was required to pay for the classes was quite above the upper limit of his usual income.  
And that was the main reason Tom was hesitant about the classes. Now, don’t get me wrong, he wanted to act, truly, wholeheartedly wanted to live his life in the theatre; however, paying for this got him almost bankrupt. He is going to have to save money. Live sparsely. Eat cheap food. And above all, concentrate on his skills.  
 _“But all that - tomorrow._ ” He thought as he lied in his bed, getting acquainted with the feel of a new, different set of bed sheets wrapped around his skin.  
  
The following morning he was sitting in the canteen, observing young faces and slowly chewing his two apples for his miserable breakfast. He knew who his colleagues were: the ones sitting alone like he was, looking around themselves. Once or twice he caught somebody’s glance and nodded curtly.  
9 o’clock came soon, and he was off to the auditorium, for the introduction. Mrs. Riley, along with her assistants, was an older woman, full of colours, heavy shawls, and jewellery sparkling off of knuckles of her fingers.  
She was also an experienced actress, a Shakespeare veteran, praised and awarded for her equally sparkly performances. He was going to learn a lot from her. Even now, she caught everybody’s attention, made sure to dramatise her words and draw everybody in, making them believe they’re at a start of a wondrous journey.  
 _“Well, it’s what we paid for”_ Tom thought, making his way down and joining a group of people to follow their teacher into a large, empty room, full of mirrors and intended for practice.  
  
*  
  
Mona tried not to show how intimidated she was with the get-up and gear, with people, their determined faces - opposed to her large, frightened eyes. Of all the things she is to feel right now - elation, happiness, hope - she has fucking stage fright.  
And the show hasn’t even started.  
The flashy Mrs. Ingrid Riley made things even worse as she decided to warm them up with physical theatre practice.  
“Has anybody heard of physical theatre before?” She asked, her warm voice echoing the room.  
A boy lifted his hand.  
“Yes, young man? What is your name?”  
“Umm” He cleared his throat. Mona couldn’t see him properly, so she leaned a bit forward, catching a glimpse of curly blonde head.  
“Lack of words is what it is about, it’s supposed to improve gestures, acting with parts of your body, instead of words. Uhh, I’m Thom- uhh, Tom. I’m Tom.”  
“Tom who?”  
“Thomas William Hiddleston.”  
There was a chuckle at the back of the room.  
“Well, Thomas William, you’re close. Physical theatre is about the exaltation of the limbs, about conveying the peak of emotions through handling the body.”  
“That’s what he fucking said” thought Mona. A boy next to her sighed, obviously thinking the same thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. He caught her look and his lips twitched, before he lifted an eyebrow, ironically. She grinned, continuing to listen to the teacher.  
“... not just your voices, children. Does anybody know about the history of... oh, Thomas William’s hand is up again. Yes?”  
Tom started speaking about the ancient Greek theatre, and the later Commedia dell’arte as the origins, explaining how he studied ancient Greek and Latin and the teacher nodded. Mona now stood on the balls of her feet and strained her neck to see this eager idiot, but managed only to see his curls, and that’s just because he was tall.  
 _Is he for real? Jesus, she’s not grading him, it doesn’t matter what he knows. Show off._  
She rolled her eyes and sighed, noticing at the corner of her eyes the boy next to her was grinning at her. Suddenly, he leaned.  
“There’s always gotta be that one.” He whispered, in a clear American accent, showering her with a whiff of fresh smelling cologne.  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“I’m Tom. Just Tom.” he said quietly, extending a hand. She took it, whispering her name back at him. Tom was a boy with sparkling black eyes. She smiled.  
“At least he’s saving us the trouble.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t like speaking before my time.”  
“Oh God yes, I loathe that.” Mona shrugged, gesturing with her hands. “Nobody cares what you studied, we’re all here to try to catch-”  
“Excuse me, Miss? You, in the back? I can hear you whispering.” Mona looked in front of herself, seeing everybody turned around, leaving a clear space for the teacher to look at her. Her heart dropped to her heels in a second.  
“Umm, I’m sorry, I heard everything you said, I apologise-”  
“No, no, it’s quite okay. What is your name?”  
“Mona Decroux.”  
“Well, Mona Decroux, I noticed you gesturing with your hands. It’s the exact example of the unconscious acting we perform every day, and a lovely introduction into our first little game. What were you talking about?”  
“I... uhh, I was, uhh, introducing myself.”  
“To that lovely man next to you?”  
She nodded sheepishly. Mrs. Riley smiled.  
“Is that all? Some of the gestures... it was more than that. Tell us. We’re all friends here. Come on. It’s just for practice.”  
Mona’s mind was blank. She couldn’t think a made up story to save her life.

“I was... I was trying to explain how I dislike speaking first in a group of strangers.”  
A group chuckle followed up her words.  
“Wonderful! Fear, commentary! Come forward, Mona.”  
Her eye twitched, and she mustered her willpower and walked on, feeling her back break out in goosebumps. Mrs. Riley held her shoulder, relaxing her.  
“Now, Thomas, come here.”  
Mona’s eyes darted to the audience, where she spotted him for the first time: his arms folded across his chest, a tall, lanky boy had a look of controlled disdain in his blue eyes, directed at her. He knew she was talking about him.  
 _Fuck._  
He stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
“Thomas here is displaying a clearly hurt reaction.”  
He immediately disentangled his arms.  
“No, no, as you were.” Riley waved her hand and he reassumed his position. Mona’s shoulder tightened, she felt as she was folding into herself from his look and the attention on her.  
“Mona dislikes the attention drawn to her. Quite obviously, might I add, since she said so to her colleague, condemning the actions of Thomas, who spoke first. Thomas is hurt, his posture speaks of that.”  
The teacher started circling them like a cat, which only made Mona feel even worse. Thomas looked away.  
“Is Thomas William Hiddleston a little show off, wanting to excel?” Mrs. Riley continued.  
He snapped a surprised look at the teacher. She continued. “We’ll never know. Or better yet, we’ll find out in time.”  
The class laughed.  
“Is Mona an under-achieving girl, afraid to speak her mind and therefore envious of those who do?”  
Mona felt warmth spread through her cheeks. She thought she saw Thomas’s lips twitch with a smile.  
“...Could be. It’s not our position to judge. All of these are valid emotions. And let’s say, for this game, things are so. Mona, Thomas, these are your roles. Take three minutes to gesture the emotions in such circumstances. Remember, no words.  
Mona swallowed a lump of discomfort. Okay, that’s what she is here for. To act. Breathing in a shaky little breath, she decided to participate.  
  
*  
  
 _“What the fuck did I do to you?”_ Tom thought as he stared at the girl’s large tawny eyes. _“I didn’t try to do anything, I just knew the fucking answer. So what if I like to talk? Does that make me the fucking villain? Stupid girl. We’re not in high school. We’re here to learn something. You obviously don’t know anything, might just shut up and listen to me.”_ His thoughts were chaotic, chest lightly warming up with the feeling of embarrassment as he tried to slip into the role given to him.  
He breathed in and lifted up his chin, proud, inhaling deeply to look proud.  
She snorted quietly and swallowed a lump, rolling her eyes. He squinted at her, unfolding his arms and started gesturing wildly, as if he was giving a speech. She lifted up her eyebrows and blinked slowly, showing she isn’t impressed.  
He smiled, feeling a twitch in his legs, so he moved, facing the audience and started retelling the story of Odysseus on the inside, using his entire body to try to express the story. She placed a hand on her hip and leaned forward, trying to figure out what was he thinking. As he snapped his fingers, she laughed loudly, breaking his concentration. He looked at her, as she darted her tongue out at him.  
The class laughed quietly, Mrs. Riley stared at them with a smile on her face.  
He swirled around himself, trying to look graceful, and she gasped, her face contorting from mockery into something more sour. He took the energy, building up on it, as she slouched, displaying being envious of him. He started walking around her, suddenly splaying a hand on her back as he motioned to the audience a moment when Penelope sees Odysseus. He felt her twitch under his palm, and she turned around, taking his hand off and pushing him away lightly. He grabbed her wrist and stretched to his full height, displaying pride. She tried to wiggle out, but he held her firmly, staring into her eyes now, and as she drew back, he stepped closer to her, now taking her other wrist into his hands and shook her. She frowned and looked away, yanking herself and huffing at him.  
“Enough!”  
He couldn’t believe how horrible she looked, staring at him sourly, with that look of envy on her. He wasn’t sure she was acting.  
She massaged her wrists, her nostrils flared, even after the teacher stopped their mime.  
“That was brilliant! Well done, both of you!” Mrs. Riley clapped. “Now, I have a list of conventional scenes, we shall all pair up and practice. There are several individual and group ones. Okay, so we already have one pair of actors, the rest of you, team up with the person next to you, it’s irrelevant who it is.”  
Tom looked up, first at the teacher, and then at Mona. She was staring incredulously at him, obviously disgusted by the fact she is to pair up with him. He couldn’t believe her. What a fucking cunt! It’s not like he has plague! He sighed and extended a hand at her.  
“We haven’t actually met. I’m Thomas, but everyone calls me Tom.”

“Right. Yes, Mona.”  
  
*  
  
Oh if only she had kept her mouth shut, she’d be paired up with a normal Tom now! Mona couldn’t believe her luck. He truly was a show off. And the way he looked at her, as if she had dirt over her face... the way he grabbed her wrists, as if he is going to show her exactly what she is to do with herself... horrible. Who is he to act all grandiose in front of her? What a prick. She took his hand and shook it, feeling him squeezing her hand roughly. She whimpered quietly before dragging her hand out. Is he for real?  
  
*  
  
What on Earth was she doing? He just shook her hand, trying to be sincere with the handshake, feeling like a light one would make him seem, well... lame.  
The first round was not good, he felt as if he was stiff, constantly feeling her lousy energy, which was only accentuated by the silence in the room, broken only by swishing of clothes, clearing throats, tiny coughs and sighs. And clanking of Mrs. Riley’s bracelets, who was walking around and observing, correcting what she found faulty.  
“What is that supposed to be?” He finally asked, after she sighed for the hundredth time.  
“What is what supposed to be?”  
“Sighing.”  
“I’m bored. That’s boredom. That’s what boredom looks like.”  
“I know what boredom looks like on a person I’m looking at-”  
“I bet you do.” She said, her lip twitching with a mocking smile. He frowned.  
“It’s... it’s this set of exercises. We have to do them. I thought you might put in a little more effort, sighing cannot possibly be the only acting technique you possess. Or wait... right, it is.”  
She chuckled.  
“Oh, unlike your array of techniques? Spinning around? Is that what they did in the ancient Greece? Thrashing their freakishly long limbs around?”  
“What the... what does Greece have to do anything with this? Or my... what’s wrong with my limbs? You know what? Stick to fucking sighing and keeping your mouth shut. It’s better than-”  
“Thomas? Mona? Why are you talking? You both did brilliantly, I thought this was going to be a bit better. Do you need help?”  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Riley, we were just discussing techni-”  
Mona snorted loudly, in the middle of his sentence. _He is not seriously sucking up to the teacher right now._  
He looked at her, clenching his teeth.  
“...techniques, we’ll get right back on it.”  
“Mona? Is everything okay?”  
“Uhh, yes, yes it is. Thank you.”  
She nodded and walked off. Mona lifted her eyebrow at Tom.  
“Well, there you go. You can add eyebrow-lifting to sighing. It’ll suit you quite well.” He waved his arm. She squinted at him.  
“Shut your mouth already.” She said and picked up the list from the floor, checking out the rest of situations. _Delivering bad news_ was next. It went well. They hurried along the rest, averting eyes from one another as soon as they were done and moving on.  
Looking around, they noticed the rest of the pairs were not even half done. Mrs. Riley came to them again and silenced the entire room.  
“Okay, everyone, may I have your attention please? Thank you. Thomas and Mona are finished. Such eager pupils they seem.” She rubbed her palms and everybody laughed. “We shall reward them with another public performance, shall we? Come here.”  
  
They looked at her with skepticism in their eyes. And they had every right to do so, for nothing could have prepared them for what came out of Ingrid Riley’s mouth next.  
“You two are to play a love affair.”  
Mona cringed, making the teacher laugh.  
“Reconciliation. And a passionate one. I want to see fire, sharp, evolved movements. Like a dance. A fiery tango, which signals the end of a fight. And then, gentleness of a waltz.” The teacher closed her eyes and swayed her hands, dangling her jewellery.  
 _You have to be fucking kidding me._ Tom thought, feeling his throat was dry. _With this rigid stick of a girl?_  
Mona looked to the floor, breathing out. _Right. I have to do this. I’ll get it on. The sooner we do it, the sooner I am done with this peacock of a man. Unbelievable._  
There was a complete silence in the room. They faced each other, fighting with even their eyes, completely still. Suddenly, Mona pointed a finger and him and shook her hand. Tom scrunched up his nose and pushed her hand away, looming over her and opening his mouth. She lifted her palm and walked away. He followed her, fisting his hands and then suddenly gesturing as if he was yelling. At this, she spread her arms wide and made as if she was defending herself, plastering her hand on her chest and widening her eyes.  
He looked up and wiped his face with his hands, wondering how did this imaginary fight turned out to be like this, as if she did something wrong and was now defending herself - but she followed the mute scenario and pulled his hands down, frantically trying to explain herself. He pointed a finger at her now, looking so wildly angry she balked away, suddenly contorting her face. She looked to the floor, feeling guilty. She hugged herself, breathing quietly. She sniffed once, twice, thrice. And then she felt a tear on her cheek. She looked up at him, who was staring intently at her. He took a step towards her, and she snapped, turning her back on him and started crying, surprised at how easily she achieved it, feeling actually guilty.  
Suddenly she felt pair of arms wrapping around her. She shook from the silent sobbing, feeling the warmth from his body radiating through her, while he tightened his embrace and leaned his chin on her shoulder.  
 _He is too close to me_ , she thought. She felt trapped by the inability to tell this to him, so she wriggled out of the embrace, but he caught her wrist, his eyes full of sadness and moistness.  
He pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her waist, looking at her tear stained face, which he now caressed with the back of his fingers, inexplicably gently.  
She felt paralysed by how close his blue eyes were to her, for the first time noticing different shades in them.  
This was the moment in the scenario where they had to make up. Like a waltz, her teacher’s words reverberated in her mind.  
She closed her eyes and leaned in his touch, rubbing her cheek against the gentle touch of his knuckles.  
  
 _She is so much better now_ , Tom thought. Where was this level before? _Can she only perform in front of... oh, she is pressing against me. Okay. I guess that’s good._ He mused as he tightened his arm around her, holding her to him. She inhaled a quiet, gentle breath and pressed her face against his chest, feeling how he flinched under her skin.  
He hugged her, closing his eyes, concentrating on tiny movements to show the audience the pivotal point.   
_She is quite warm._ He thought, feeling nervous by not knowing what to do next.  
She, on the other hand, thought this was the end of their performance, so she yanked herself out of his not so unpleasant embrace.  
  
Oh boy, was she wrong.  
  
The second she turned her back on him, he thought this was another fit of a hurt lover feeling guilty, so he pulled her back, and she as stumbled (clearly taken aback by this sudden movement of his), he caught her with both his hands, inhaling loudly and in a gust of freshly acted out emotion, plastered his lips against her collar bone. She half gasped, half whimpered loudly, grabbing his shoulders.  
  
“Bravo! Bravo! Beautiful!” Mrs. Riley clapped her hands like mad and approached them with hurried steps. “Well done, very well done!”  
They separated. Tom only now caught her eyes, just as he wiped with lips, surprised with himself. Her eyes were also surprised, but she frowned, blinking and pulling her shirt over the still damp tiny spot his mouth touched, before turning to their teacher.  
“...completely mute. Words have their own merit, and we shall get to that, but without motion, without physical emotion, they are nothing. Practice facial expressions, practice movement. This was quite good, there is definite potential in this room, but we have much to work on. It’s time for a little break, rest, eat something, and we’ll see each other at two o’clock. Thank you for your time!”  
She finished, and the group of people separated. Mona went to pick up her bag, still feeling confused and wanting some time alone to gather her thoughts, which were taking a dangerous steer towards hatred. _How dare he?_  
As she was exiting the room, she took one last look at him picking his notebooks up. He caught her frowning look, before snorting and looking away.  
 _What an idiot of a girl._


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps it wasn’t the hunger, perhaps it was just the general lousy outlook of the situation that got Tom in such a bad mood - but he was dead sure it’s the lack of a nice, rich treat. Poor Tom.   
No, really poor: counting his numbers, he concluded he is to have only lunch today. A rich lunch, with meat and a soup and a salad and a nice cake for desert. But that’s it. No breakfast.  
So he fed on his thoughts alone, and walked off to the classroom, where people were stretching.   
Everybody was more relaxed today, since they got to know each other yesterday. Everybody was chitchatting, except for our hungry Tom. The only person he knew he did not like very much, since she was a _grumpy, bitchy idiot of a girl_ , his acting partner.   
And there she was, talking to the broad-shouldered American.  
  
*  
  
It seemed like a good day for Mona, though. She took an invigorating shower, had a nice chocolatey breakfast, and joined Tom in the practice room. Well, the _other_ Tom, the American, who was looking even more delicious today, with his tight _wife-beater_ and slacks. A barefooted Tom just told Mona he has Indian blood in him, after she asked him where he is from exactly.  
“Sioux blood, my grandmother says. Yeah, I don’t like that many things about me, but this is fun, you know?”  
“Wow, yes, sounds great. Why don’t you grow your hair?”  
“ Hah. Well, maybe one day. What about you, beautiful Mona Decru...something? French?”  
Mona felt her lips stretch involuntarily.   
“Well, my father is from North of France. Mum’s from London, so... It’s Decroux.”  
“ _Decroux._..” He imitated her, sounding ridiculously American.   
“It’s a tongue-twister, never mind that.”  
“So how come you’ve joined the class?”  
Mona sighed. There isn’t a need for him to hear the _whole story_.   
“Same reason as anyone, I guess. I want to act.”  
“Not me.”  
She chuckled.   
“What do you mean? Why are you here?”  
“To get the hell away from home.”  
“Ohh, is there a particular reason?”  
He squinted, looking away, but shook his head as if he was dismissing a thought, before smiling at her.  
“Yeah, I’m here to meet you.”  
She grinned.  
“Mysterious man.”  
“Eh.”  
Mrs. Riley just entered the room, clapping her hands to get everybody’s attention, dressed in a long loose violet dress which almost dragged on the floor. She was barefooted, as always.   
“Good morning, my young friends! Slept well? Good, because we have a long day ahead of us. We started a series of workouts. It was a good warm up, and today we’ll continue, however on a deeper level. We are to reach a more abstract use of body language in a week, almost completely devoid of social context. But for now, let’s relax a little. Pair up everyone!”  
Mona took a step closer to Tom, smiling at him. He winked at her.   
“No, no, no, no. Mona, come here!” Mrs. Riley yelled at her. “Where is Thomas?”  
“I’m here.” He said from the middle of the group, waving and approaching, frowning a little.   
“You two stay together.”  
“What, why?” Mona asked, annoyed. Teacher held her shoulders.  
“Because you are not to be comfortable during this practices. You must stay aware of your surroundings. The fact that you two are fighting will help you with your energy, Mona.”   
“But it doesn’t matter who-” Tom interrupted her.  
“Oh yes it does, dear Thomas, yes it does. If you hadn’t been so preoccupied with bickering yesterday, you’d have noticed I’d paired up people the way I saw fit. You two stay together. For now. Actually, when you start getting along, I’ll separate you. That’s it. Oh look at... Vincent, please, come forward, I don’t bite!”   
She got distracted by another student. Mona dared a look at her American Tom, seeing he was paired with a small boy, obviously younger, with a bunch of dreadlocks on his head.  
“Is that your boyfriend?” She heard this Tom’s voice, and looked at him, pursing her lips.  
“No, that’s not my fucking boyfriend. What’s it to you?”  
“Nothing, I don’t care.”  
“So why are you asking?”  
“Because I-... oh God. You know what, Mona? I’m here to actually fucking learn something. I don’t care what you think about me, I really fucking don’t, but I’m guessing we’ll have to do this together, whether we want to or not. Even though for the obscene amount of money we’re paying we ought to be able to have more choices than this...” He looked to the teacher, shaking his head.  
“Hear hear.”  
He heard her say, and looked at her incredulously.   
“Did you just agree with me?”  
She looked at him, nodding.  
“I guess I did. I’m paying for this too, and I am also here to learn something, you know.”  
“Yeah. Look, we’re getting along. Shall we tell her that so we’re free?”   
He suddenly asked, his lips stretching into a smile. She chuckled entirely involuntarily.  
“We should.”  
“Okay. So is it a deal? Do the practice?”  
He held out his hand.  
“Yes. Oh, just one thing. Don’t kiss me, ever again.”  
He flinched, lowering his hand.  
“What? Oh... yes. That was, that was a mistake, I thought the character would hug your character, but you stumbled, I... I’m sorry about that. Wait, are you accusing me of kissing you intentionally?”  
“Well, how am I supposed to know what you’re thinking?”  
He let out almost a vicious little laugh, followed by a face of slight disgust.  
“Trust me, that wasn’t on my mind around you.”  
Her eyebrows contorted, she felt bizarrely hurt by this. _He is so fucking condescending._  
“Whatever. Let’s just do this.”  
The situations required were indeed more complex: _Mother loses a child, Fighting with a police officer, Doctor delivering news, Defending/Attacking_ , and so on.  
It was quite tiring after awhile, because it was expected of them to mimic every single thought. Strangely, both Mona and Tom felt almost an ache in their solar plexus area, from the desire to speak suppressed. And when each exercise was done, they had to speak. However, that feeling was contradicted by the fact they didn’t want to speak to _each other_.   
“I’m so hungry...” Mona squeaked out after awhile, sitting on the floor and waiting for the teacher to reach them.   
Tom squeezed his lips and looked to the floor. She opened her bag and took a candy bar. Tom hungrily stared at it, noticing several other snacks in her bag. He frowned and pretended to check his phone.   
“Thomas, put that device down! Turn it off immediately!”   
He flinched to the teacher’s piercing voice and obeyed.   
“Sorry.”  
“Concentration, young man! Mona, is that chocolate? Can I have some?”   
Mona nodded with her mouth full, and Tom felt his stomach clench and the feeling of acidity spreading around. If he had only eaten, this would’ve been so much easier...  
“Tom, do you want some?”  
Mona asked him. His eyes almost bulged out at the question. But to take anything from this horrible girl...  
“No, I’m good. Thank you.”  
He swallowed hard. Mona squinted at him.  
“Thomas, open your mouth.” The teacher than said. He slightly open his mouth, more out of a desire to ask Why?Tom squeezed his lips and looked to the floor. She opened her bad and took a candy bar. Tom hungrily stared at it, noticing several other snacks in her bag. He frowned and pretended to check his phone.   
“Thomas, put that device down! Turn it off immediately!”   
He flinched to the teacher’s piercing voice and obeyed.   
“Sorry.”  
“Concentration, young man! Mona, is that chocolate? Can I have some?”   
Mona nodded with her mouth full, and Tom felt his stomach clench and the feeling of acidity spreading around. If he had only eaten, this would’ve been so much easier...  
“Tom, do you want some?”  
Mona asked him. His eyes almost bulged out at the question. But to take anything from this horrible girl...  
“No, I’m good. Thank you.”  
He swallowed hard. Mona squinted at him.  
“Thomas, open your mouth.” The teacher than said. He slightly open his mouth, more out of a desire to ask why? when she started stuffing his mouth with Mona’s chocolate, tapping his cheek, before leaving a piece of wrapping paper to Mona and walking away, chuckling.  
He pushed the rest of the chocolate in his mouth, feeling a light tear form from the satisfaction of the full taste. Mona was grinning at him, he must’ve looked like an idiot.   
“You... look hungry, Tom.”  
She held back a laugh. He tried to shake his head, his mouth still full, before covering them with his hand and swallowing delicious chocolate.   
“I’m not.” He said, clearing his throat.   
“Okay....” She said, giving up. “What’s next? Oh, stomach operation. I’m the doctor.”  
“Why are you the doc-”  
“Lie down, Tom.”   
He sighed and lied down. She knelt next to him, pretending to pull on latex gloves, get out the equipment, and put him to sleep. He closed his eyes. She pulled his chin down, opening his mouth. Then he heard the teacher arrive and give the instructions: “Scalpel. Open. Blood suction.”  
He felt Mona’s fingers draw imaginary lines on his stomach... and his stomach growled. He opened his eyes in horror, to see Mona cover her mouth and laugh quietly, looking down at him. _Fuck_.  She motioned for him to continue, and he closed his eyes again. She pulled his mouth open, but this time he heard weird crackling sounds, like paper, and just as he prepared for her thin fingers to draw on his chest again, suddenly there was an object pushed into his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Mona with a grin, pushing something inside. In a reflex motion, he rose up quickly, accidentally hitting her chin, before ripping the object out of his mouth, realising it was only.... a chocolate covered biscuit. She yelped, and was now holding her chin with a cringe on her face.   
“You fucking arsehole! Fuck you!” She mumbled. He must have hit her harder than he thought. Mrs. Riley arrived again.  
“What is happening here?”  
“He hit me!”  
“I didn’t! It was an accident! She was pushing this into my mouth, I accidentally waved my hand and...”  
“It was a biscuit! You are hungry! I was trying to be nice!”  
Tom pulled back a bit, feeling genuinely horrible.  
“I’m sorry, Mona. I just... you could’ve warned me.”  
She got up and stormed away, out of the room. Everybody was staring at him.  
“All right, all right, we’re having a break. Tom, go fix this. Every goddamn year we have a love couple...”  
Mrs. Riley mumbled to herself, but he caught her words, before pushing the biscuit in his mouth and eating it obediently.   
_She was just trying to be nice to me. God I’m such an idiot. But she could’ve... or wait, was she really? Perhaps she used the opportunity to somehow get back to me for yesterday... yes, that’s more likely. Anyway, I guess I have to apologise for the... punch._   
Tom hesitantly walked off in the direction he saw her leave, rethinking following her. He reached the end of the hallway, seeing the back door of the building opened. And there she was, on the bench outside, smoking a cigarette.  
He inhaled deeply, before rolling his eyes and mustering up the variable strength of his apology. He sat next to her, and she just scoffed, looking ahead of herself.  
“Listen, Mona. I’m sorry, okay? You startled me, and it wasn’t on purpose.”  
She kept silent. He sighed, looking away.  
“What do you want me to say? You did it intentionally, anyway.”  
Now she glared at him.   
“What? How dare you? No I didn’t!”  
“So why did you do it?”  
She opened up her palms, and since they were practising all the body language, his mind immediately translated this into _she is defending herself_.  
“I... you were hungry, and I saw that you weren’t going to say it, because we’re fighting and whatnot...”  
Her eyebrows were arching, she was blinking fast. _She is speaking honestly_.  She swallowed a lump. _She is embarrassed_.   
“I... I was trying to be nice, why am I the one apologising?!”  
She looked at his frowning face. He was staring at her hands, her eyes, her lips, as if he was studying her. But in this situation, the reality - and not an acting mime, she felt it ever so increased. Which somehow made her uncomfortable.   
She took another cigarette out of the box and lit it.   
“Ok, I get it. I’m sorry...”   
He was looking at the smoke leaving her mouth.   
“Do you want a fag?”  
“No, I don’t smoke. Do you accept my apology? For the sake of the class.”  
“Whatever. You know, someone like you should actually smoke.”  
He frowned again.  
“What do you mean by that?” He spoke with a low voice. She inhaled another smoke.  
“It calms the nerves.” She said, exhaling. “Plus it takes away the hunger, if necessary. But, if you don’t want it...”  
She shrugged. He suddenly smiled. She frowned.  
“What, if I don’t want it, you’re just going to shove it in my mouth?”  
She smiled and looked away, mumbling to herself.  
“Prudish little boy.”  
“What did you just say?”  
She chuckled.  
“Nothing.”  
He stared at her lips, stretching over her teeth. Their colour seemed brighter in the outside light, and her lower lip was moist and plumper than the upper one.   
“We have to get back.”  
She showed him the cigarette, implying she’ll come when she’s done.  
He nodded and rose from the bench, walking back inside.  
  
The only other man Mona knew was a non-smoker was her father. Her old, frigid, rigid father. She smiled. Mona hated her father, and his large import/export business. Somebody who knows her well might even say the very reason she started smoking because her father hated it.   
In fact, a lot of the things Mona did, she did to spite him. And well, her mother. Even that one time she was caught smoking in her boarding school.  
A fourteen year old girl hoped her parents would come pick her up and give her a speech. They send a letter and called her.   
Later on, her behaviour calmed down, and as she came to her individual senses, she decided this life is for herself. If be needed she spends her father’s money to achieve a goal or two - so be it. But this cigarette in her hand, she is smoking it because she is enjoying it.  
And that class behind her, even considering hazy circumstances of her arriving, she is here because she wants to be. Even if she has to endure that cocky tall boy, and his annoying blonde locks.   
Mona extinguished the cigarette and headed for the classroom, inhaling deeply the fresh air.  
  
*  
  
Tom was lying lazily on his bed, replying to his friend’s message. Rays of sunny afternoon were peering through his windows, making him comfortable. He tapped his finally full stomach after a hearty lunch. Tom decided that it wasn’t a good idea eating like that, therefore, he will have several small, cheap bites throughout the day.   
The thing is, he felt like running. And whenever he went running, he felt hungry as a wolf, and his mother would cook him a delicious meal and kiss his head.   
But his mother was mad at him. And his father. For spending money on this _useless activity_ , for leaving the house to pursue an _idiotic interest_ , instead of properly finishing his education. He could’ve been a respected man of the Academia.   
They clearly told him: “Tom, if you do this, do not count on our financial help!” Thinking how that will dissuade him. But he was determined. Even if he was hungry, he felt it in his heart this is what he has to do. And that thought kept him going.  
If only there wasn’t for that maddening girl! She was properly driving him nuts. He always thought of himself as a kind man, the polite one, he felt good making others feel good. In a way, it boosted his ego.   
Tom thought there was not a way anybody could make him feel so mad he wanted to scream. Least of all a vicious, jealous girl. She made him want to do something to _provoke_ her.   
He bit his lip and frowned, thinking about this.   
He had never once encountered a person that made him feel as if is going to be satisfied only when she is mad at him. In a strange way, each her glare caused him strange pleasure.  
His phone rang back a message.  
“A girl? Is she hot? And you’re actually mad at her?”  
He had told his friend about how she made him frustrated. He frowned. _Hot! I hadn’t even thought about that! What does it fucking matter what she looks like?_   
He wondered what to text back. Mona wasn’t ugly. At all. But her looks were beside the point - her sour personality was in focus. He definitely didn’t want to spend time with her. Let alone think of her as _a girl_.  
But he found his fingers incapable of typing she was ugly.  
“Yeah, drives me nuts, making everybody think I’m some kind of ass-kissing nerd.”  
“So she’s ugly?”  
Tom sighed. The idiotic Brian.  
“She isn’t fucking ugly, but she is horrible! Fuck off!”  
“LOL. Check if she likes you.”  
He threw his phone down, there was no talking to this man.  
  
Later on in the evening, as he was reading materials and trying to relax, he thought of how Mona mentioned cigarettes could prevent hunger. Perhaps he ought to try it? Just for this period, anyway.   
So Tom went out and bought himself a pack, which he placed in his bag, along two miserable cheapest cheese sandwiches.  
  
*  
  
Mona had no such worries, dining delicious little tidbits of food, and stuffing her own bag full of treats and coloured snacks.   
Her mind had wandered off to her own emptiness - one of mind. She wondered if her family’s callousness was extending its deadly tentacles to her own soul, as she found herself repeating the boring conversation of her father not even caring which acting classes is she going to take on.  
She wasn’t even sure if this is presenting any kind of enjoyment for her soul, constant working on expressing _emotions_.  
She bit her lip, trying to find the solution to a sort of numbness she felt, an obstacle each time she had to mime something. You see, Mona always thought she was the perfect actress, but the teacher’s constant observations and corrections were getting to her. A few days and she already felt like quitting, feeling a burning in her stomach each time she would look at Tom’s smug expression when Mrs. Riley said: “Deeper, Mona! I can’t see it in your gestures!”  
Perhaps he truly was better than her. And that thought only made her eyelids drop down and her entire face break out in heat with envy. _Fucking Tom_.   
  
*  
  
It was a good week into their activities, and the group of young people aspiring to be actors relaxed into their surroundings, feeling more and more of their teacher’s instructions wedge themselves into their minds.  
There was Max, that eager Rastafarian boy honing his comedic skills alongside Tom the American. Oh The Tom of the Americas, the beautiful Sioux who made her laugh.   
She even began calling him Sioux.   
Was there a little something developing there? Sure it was. He was a musician, playing drums in an alternative rock band back home. Why he left them, he never shared with her, no matter how much she probed into that personal area of his life.   
And what of our Tom? Well, he found a friend called Harry. Harry was paired up with a lesbian girl called Hannah, who was a feisty little girl, absolutely brilliant in her dramatic approach.  
One day, Harry approached him after class.  
“Tom, we’re drinking tonight!”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, everybody here agreed, this morning, before you came. Hasn’t Mona told you?”  
Tom laughed.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? She wants me off the face of the Earth.”  
They both looked in her direction, where she was holding the other Tom’s shoulder and laughing her heart out. Tom felt a pinch of disgust from that sound.   
“Yeah, right. You two are fucking adorable. Anyway, everybody’s joining in, a few pounds for the drinks, and we’re good. There is that park down campus, it’s warm enough and...”  
Harry kept talking as they were walking down the corridor for the lunch, but Tom felt his heart drop to his heels. He can’t spend money on that.  
“Umm, Harry, I don’t think I’ll go.”  
“Why, what the fuck?”  
“I...” Tom fumbled with setting the food on his tray. Harry observed his hands.  
“I... I’m like, tired. I don’t know.”  
Harry watched him settle down a small plate of broccoli and a couple of bananas.  
“You’re going, man.”  
Tom looked at him.  
“No, it’s okay, really, I’ll just sleep it off. I’ll feel like shit if I catch a cold or something...”  
Harry was suspicious now.  
“Is it because of her? She’ll be off with Sioux, don’t worry.”  
“Sioux?”   
“Yeah, Tom. She calls him that, Max said it’s cool, so I caught it. It’s easier to differentiate the two of you like that.”  
Tom shook his head.  
“Right. Well, no, it’s not her, I don’t give a fuck about her or... Sioux.”  
He scoffed.  
Harry smiled to himself.   
“Oh come on, we have to!”  
“I can’t.”  
They sat down for their lunches.  
“Why are you eating that?”  
Harry asked him, watching him dig his fork into broccoli and chew half-heartedly.  
“I like it.”  
Now Harry’s eyes widened. He figured it out.  
“Is it the money?”  
Tom shot him a wide-eyed look.  
“Uhh... no, no, it’s not. It’s...”  
“Mate, it’s the money.”  
Tom sighed, placing the fork down.  
“Yeah, it is. Sorry. I really can’t afford it.” He ran a hand through his hair.  “Listen... it’s my parents. I paid for this myself. It’s... money’s a bit tight. Fuck.”  
“I get it. Been there. It’ll get better. You’ll feel better tonight - because I’m paying for you.”  
“Harry, don’t fucking-”  
“No, no, shut up, I’m okay, I have more than enough, an extra bottle of wine won’t kill me, but yours not going might - can’t wait to see what you and that French girl will fight about this time, it’s fucking hilarious.”  
Tom shook his head and laughed.  
“Fuck you. ...But thank you. And like you said, that annoying French girl will be off with... _Sioux_.”  
Harry chuckled to himself, seeing Tom’s jaw tighten whenever he mentioned her.


	3. Chapter 3

Perhaps the excited shrills of laughter could have belonged to another girl... if this was another situation. But no, Tom could recognise the sound anywhere: it was Mona’s laughter. Max had managed to get them a more exciting thing to smoke, and even before it reached his own group of people, they felt it influence those behind them.  
Tom turned around, and yes, there she was: Sitting on the floor, bare footed, with her dark blue dress’s hem stretched across her mid-thigh. The American sat next to her, talking to the boy on his other side.   
He had met him, and the Sioux seemed like an okay guy, they were on good terms, joking about their names even - however, Tom couldn’t shake off the feeling of discomfort at anything related to that girl.  
Somebody had asked her to give over the joint, and she rose and walked to them, swaying her relaxed stance and reaching him. She then shook her head and handed it to Harry.  
“What the fuck Mona? Give me that!”  
“Oh, I thought you didn’t smoke.”  
“He smokes, had half a pack today.” Harry argued, sipping on his beer. She raised her eyebrow and laughed. Tom tightened his jaw.  
“I drove him to smoking!” She laughed, kneeling down next to him and sitting on her calves. Now that she was closer, he noticed through the pleasant haze of his drunken mind how her eyes were heavy hooded and blurry. She was drunk also. And her hand on his shoulder, paired with the vicious expression she was sporting couldn’t be a good thing.  
“Harry, Harry. I offered him a cigarette a week ago and he refused.”  
Harry chuckled.  
“Perhaps he just didn’t want yours.” Harry poured the oil on her mocking fire. Tom still held the joint, staring at her. She tapped his shoulder.  
“No, no, it’s not that. I think he is trying to look _cool_ , that’s it, a bad boy...”  
“Fuck off.”  
She chuckled.  
“Mind the language, Tom! It doesn’t look good on your posh face. No, no, don’t roll your eyes, here, have a joint. I want to see you do it.” She babbled. “I want to see you smoking.”  
He inhaled deeply, held the smoke in, and then exhaled in her face. She coughed, making him smile. Then she tutted.  
“Watch him, Harry! He is dangerous now!”  
“Mona, get lost. Look, there’s alcohol there. Go, go!” He pushed her away. She went away, laughing. Tom took another smoke, observing the silhouette of her naked legs.  
“Like moth to a flame.” Harry said, grinning.  
“I can’t fucking stand her.”  
“See, I don’t think it’s that.” Harry continued, stretching and making himself comfortable, leaning on his forearm on the ground and crossing his stretched legs. Tom passed the joint to the girl next to him.  
“I think you just can’t stand not fucking her.”  
“Riiiight. I think I’d rather fuck a... a... like, like a hole with thorns or something.”  
Harry snorted. Tom laughed.  
“Beautiful image.”  
“It’s the weed, it’s strong...Oh God, thank you for making me go tonight. I love you, man” Tom said, laughing again. Harry raised his beer and they made a toast.  
  
  
  
Mona observed how the lamps made Sioux’s face beautiful, the light playing on his features. He finally told her more about him, and she couldn’t help herself inching closer to him.   
He placed a hand on her thigh, explaining a play he was in to the group. It was a good hand, a strong hand, so very close to her core. A this point, Mona was drunk enough to not be sure if she was truly turned on, or simply lulled.  
However, she ignored the sensation and continued chatting with the group, interrupted every now and then by the deep voice which seemed to jam itself into her skull: Tom was not far away from her, reciting some verse or discussing something with people around him. And soon enough, they got louder, apparently trying to talk Tom into dancing for them. He finally gave in, and everybody cheered as he gallantly extended a hand to Catherine, who accepted it. Sioux seemed delighted at this, he removed his hand to start singing a song to which everybody joined in, to give Tom and Catherine music to dance to. It seemed like one of the annoying Latin dances, which he seemed to be very good at. In fact, from this angle, Mona could not help noticing his jeans-clad bum right in front of her. She folded her arms over her chest, watching Catherine biting her lip as she wiggled against him. He chuckled, grabbing her hip: Mona now saw a hand she was watching every day, a long fingered hand simply melting into the soft flesh of the girl. Somebody whistled. She sighed and decided to go and pee until this farce was over.   
At least it wasn’t her with him in one of his performances this time - or so she told herself as she pulled on her knickers, readying to get back with the group.  
  
  
  
  
Tom cleared his throat, laughing at the whistles and releasing Catherine’s soft body. She looked at him almost seductively, which made him lick his lips.  
“I’m just... I’ll be right back.” He said, going away to clear his head for a bit. She was hot, especially to his drunken mind, and all he thought about was the gentle press of her bum against his crotch. He moaned to himself as he unzipped his jeans to pee.   
After he was finished, he headed back, running a hand through his curls. Just in that moment, a bit farther away, he spotted Mona rising up from a crouching position and pulling black knickers up. He stood frozen, a smile momentarily vanished from his back.  
Almost instinctively, he took a step back in the shadows.  
She adjusted the edges of knickers and wiggled her curves about. He swallowed a lump, his eyes wide in the dark. Mona then pulled her dress down and opened her cardigan, stopping for a moment to pull her hand into her cleavage and... obviously cup her breasts and pull them a bit more up. His teeth found a way to a firm squeeze of his lower lip.  
An irrational surge of heat shuddered through him as he watched her walk away, coincided with his previous arousal - a deadly combination. Especially as his eyes now seemed to register only the gentle silhouette of her curves, the delicious hips wrapped in a light blue material, swaying as she walked, half of her naked thighs, and if he squinted, he thought he saw a slope of her breasts beneath that damned dress.   
His mouth reacted before him, his hands reacted before his mind, and his legs seemed the fastest - taking him around the tree to appear farther away, when he yelled:  
“Aren’t you afraid to walk alone in the dark, Mona Decroux?”  
She jumped and shivered, before turning around and spotting him.  
“Jesus fuck, Tom! You scared me!” She placed a hand on her chest. “Idiot!”  
He reached her, and it seemed as if only then his mind reacted, forming a question of: _Why the fuck did I do this?_  
“Oh I couldn’t resist it.”  
“What... are you following me?”  
She asked, frowning. He laughed.  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” _Oh please, do flatter yourself. Fuck. I can’t think straight. Her breasts, look at her breasts..._  
“Idiot. I thought you were dancing?”  
“Did you like it?”  
“Yeah, charming. I suppose you don’t need acting classes after all.” She placed a hand on her hip in her classic cocky pose, whenever she was about to make fun of him. If there is one thing he learned in the past week, it’s this woman’s body language. _Her sexy, sexy body language..._ Tom’s mind was drunkenly going into overdrive.  
  
Mona observed him licking his lips every five seconds and staring at her with his cheeks slightly blushed. She wasn’t going to let his retarded drunken expression pull her attention, that was for sure.  
“...I suppose you are good to quit tomorrow and leave.” She smirked. He chuckled and took a step closer to her.  
“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” He spoke, suddenly in this low, humming voice. She swallowed a breath, wondering why did it sound so different this time.   
“Yes, I would love that. Listen, as much as I absolutely enjoy talking to you, moron, I have a full cup of wine back there.”  
He let out this strange sound which sounded exactly like a... well, a moan. She felt the strangest little twitch in her clit, which made her clench her thighs only the slightest bit. Suddenly, she didn’t know what to say, and he just kept staring at her, his eyes somehow watery.   
“Stop staring at me.” She squeezed out, observing his jaw tightening ( _deliciously tightening_ \-  was her exact thought), which made her rearrange her position, yet he kept staring with a mysterious little smile on his face.   
“Or what?” He said, in this newly deep voice, making her backstabbing little betraying clitoris twitch again, warmth suffusing her nether regions, now even seeming to push a hot fire poker in her womb.   
She decided to cut this off right now, so she turned on her bare feet away from him and started to walk. Her stride was interrupted by a ridiculously sounding SLAP! on her bum. She yelped and turned to look at him, her large tawny eyes even larger now as they were joined by her dropped jaw. She didn’t even know how to react to his gigantic grin, but this time, her mind came to her senses and in a fit of offended rage, she hit him on his chest, pushing him backwards, which only made him laugh. This didn’t help her rage, so she hit him again, making him stumble, but he leaned forward, wrapping his long, long limbs around her waist and pinning her to him.   
She gasped, staring at his smiling face so close to hers.   
Her warmth appeared again, making her look at his tongue wetting his lips. She swallowed a lump.   
“Holy fuck, you’re so hot...” He whispered, almost to himself, and her body accepted his compliment and reacted on its own.  
He kissed her.  
She let out a shivery breath into his mouth and bit his lip, making him moan again and slide his palms to her hips and squeezing them tightly. A very tight bulge prodded her lower belly.   
“Oh, Mona...” He moaned. She licked his tongue.  
And then something shook her shoulder. It was unpleasant, because all she wanted to do was rub herself against him and make him produce that sweet sounding moan again which was making her so, so wet...  
“...Mona! Wake up!”  
She was shaken again. It took a few seconds to open her eyes and come to her senses, but she saw Tom’s face in front of her own. She stared bluntly at him. And then it hit her: she dreamt this.   
“Are you ok?” He asked her, stepping away. She swallowed a lump, rising up and realising she fell asleep on the park bench.  
“What... what happened?”  
She wrapped her arms around herself.  
“You fell asleep before.”  
“Oh... I...” She couldn’t look at him, as her head was spinning and she was blushing wildly, her body still in the throws of her dream.   
“I came to check if you were sick or something. Okay, you’re okay. Everybody’s leaving, so...”  
She saw Max approaching them.  
“Dude, you missed everything! Catherine did a fucking striptease almost!”  
Tom laughed, and they high-fived each other as Max walked past them. Mona couldn’t really hear them, her mind was slowly waking up to the horror of the difference between the reality and her dream.  
“Anyway-”  
“Where is Sioux-”  
“Uhh, I don’t know. Anyway, I’m going, so...”  
He pushed his hands into his jeans’ pockets.  
“Uhh, yeah, yeah. Thank you.”   
She wanted to step forward, but she stumbled, still raw from her sleep. He hurriedly stepped towards her and caught her, right around her waist. She almost yelped from the awkwardness, as if there was a way he could know what it sweetly reminded her of.  
“Don’t fucking touch me!” She yelled, making him frown and move away.  
“Fine, okay, fuck, I was trying to help!”  
“Well I don’t need your fucking help Tom, I’m fine!”  
“Fine, suit yourself!” He waved his arm, frustrated, and walked away. She bit her lip, cursing at herself, before finding her sandals and pulling them on. Mona then sighed, deciding to deal with this madness after she catches some more sleep and hurried towards the safety of her single room.


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps the usual manifestation of a hangover is as follows: dry throat, tumbling stomach, spinning thoughts - trying to focus enough to reach a bottle of water and drink it so gratefully one cries with happiness, no other thought but to rest and calm down.  
But not for our Mona, no.   
Mona woke up, and before she even attempted to deal with the headache, her mind reminded her of her embarrassment, so strongly she dug her head into her pillow.  
“Monaaaa?” Something called from the back of her mind. “Remember when you dreamt Tom was spying on you?”  
She whined.  
“And, Mona, do you remember when you thought he was in lust with you?”  
She whined louder.  
“And, oh, my girl, do you remember when you imagined him moan and kiss you and...”  
“Stop that!” She yelled and covered her head with a pillow, but voices in one’s head are not so easily silenced. They chuckled.  
“Mmm-Mona, how he licked your lips and held your hips and ground his throbbing erection against you, making you oh so wet and oh so willing for his-”  
Mona screamed now and jumped out of her bed, losing balance and stumbling forwards. She grabbed said bottle of water and gulped it down obediently, slamming it back against her desk and rushing for a long, re-hydrating shower.   
She allowed her greedy skin to drink as much as it wanted... but the skin was yet thirsty.   
“Oh, Monaaa.... your skin might desire being suffused with Tom’s sweat-”

She grunted, trying to think away her recurring arousal.  
 _It must be Sioux. We probably made out. I clearly remember being turned on by him. Perhaps... Perhaps that’s why I dreamt this. My drunken mind must’ve just made the mistake: the-wrong-Tom. Yes, that is it. I was turned on by Tom, but not that one. What other reason? I don’t even find him hot, for the love of God, the quasi posh wanker!_  
  
*  
  
Tom, our quasi-posh-wanker Tom, on the other hand had a lovely morning, humming in his shower while he soaped his lanky body. And for a good reason, might I add. The boy tasted Catherine’s lips. The lovely, feminine Catherine’s lips.   
She managed to corner him last night, and in her own opiate pursue, ate his lips, allowing him to think she might even want more. And he is wasting no time in finding that out today.  
Tom shall employ Harry’s diplomatic skills.  
But what he doesn’t remember is he already told Harry about this - well, about the kiss, in a manner of speaking - last night. Am I confusing you, dear reader? Yes? Well, it is hard to know what happened without the good hard look into the situation. The scene was thusly:  
Catherine teased Tom, rubbing his lips with her finger and batting her long eyelashes at him, so he pushed her up against a tree and kissed her, passionately. They separated after awhile, and, grasping the last bits of aroused sanity, Tom got back with the group. Harry had teasingly inquired into his absence, to which Tom bit his lip and moaned, which obviously got Harry quite interested. Tom downed another shot before trying to explain:  
“Harry, mate, **Mona** is so fucking hot... fucking hell, if I wasn’t this drunk...”

“What?! What the fuck happened?”  
“She... Jesus, we made out just now... give me another shot.”  
“What? You made out with her?!”  
“Oh God yes, and that’s not all I’m planning on doing with her either... cheers, mate.”  
Harry was wide eyed for a second, before starting to laugh:  
“I knew it! I fucking knew you two had it! Cheers!”  
“You did? Well, you must be psychic then.”  
“Yeah, I am. Oh look, there is the little miss Mona, which you _obviously hate so much_ , asleep on that bench.”  
Tom looked at Mona.  
“Oh, that idiot. She is wasted, huh?”  
Harry was confused for a second.   
“You sure drained her energy out, then... hah.”  
“What? Me? No way, she has more energy than Satan himself.”  
Harry shook his head, thinking how both Tom and Mona are crazy, but it must turn them on or whatever to fight like this and then make out as Tom said. They’re probably going to fuck.  
“Anyway, Tom, I’m off. I’m half asleep. You go wake Mona up, okay, mate?” He said, grinning. Tom was confused now, but he just greeted Harry and continued smiling to himself, before looking at Mona. She really was asleep on the bench, her head in an awkward position. He didn’t want to taint the good energy of the evening, but decided someone has to wake her up anyway, so he got up and walked to her.   
Her lips were opened, and she was breathing heavily, making him frown a bit.  
 _What is she dreaming of?_  
He knelt down and pushed her shoulder lightly. That didn’t help. He shook her a bit, but she just slid down a little and moaned. He licked his lips and moved away, looking at her suspiciously. Now he managed to see her cleavage heaving up and down and the beautiful slope of her breasts which were jutting towards him... _No. No, man, that’s fucking Mona, you don’t like her._  
But as he took her shoulder once again (being quite careful not to let his playful, drunken hands wander anywhere near her breasts), she smacked her lips and began to wake up. Though still not completely. He grunted loudly in front of her face, and she inhaled a shivery breath and muttered: “Oh, Tom...” so pruriently sweet he flinched and moved away.   
This time, he shook her vigorously: she woke up.  
  
The rest of this scene you know, dear reader. But Tom doesn’t remember it. As far as he’s concerned, he made out with Catherine and walked to his room.   
And he wants to do it again. So he made extra effort for their physical theatre practice, taking the T-shirt that fitted more tightly, even dabbled his skin with perfume, a musk-sandalwood sort, which he got for his birthday.   
He was in such a good mood he hadn’t spared a single thought for his acting partner, so when he arrived to the designated room, his eyes roamed the group for the familiar dark locks - but Catherine was nowhere to be seen. So he sighed and dropped his backpack to one of the chairs in the corner and took out a bottle of water. It seemed everybody were drinking it - so they all just laughed about it, thinking the exact same thoughts.  
Group seemed more connected after last night, their socialising had worked, and now they were all more relaxed about talking to each other, even making jokes and teasing somebody who was a complete stranger two days ago.   
Harry walked into the room and high-fived Tom.   
“Are you wasted, lover boy? How did last night go?”  
Tom chuckled.  
“Naah, just went to sleep. She went to her room even before me.”  
“I wonder how will everybody react to the two of you.”  
“Why? It’s not like we’re going to do it in the public.”  
“Still, I find it very surprising, Tom.”  
“Oh, what, because she is hot and not in my league?”   
“No, are you mad? Because... well, you know how you used to be around her, and now you think she is hot!”  
Tom frowned, not quite grasping the meaning of this sentence. Of course, that’s because they were talking about two very different people. So when Mona appeared next to Tom, with a mad expression, her lips sealed tightly, with the intention to display just _how badly she would never even think of anything sexual_ towards him, Harry chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’m going to go now. Good luck with this idiot, Mona!” He tapped her shoulder, and she nodded in greeting, watching him go.  
“What is that all about?”  
“I’ve no idea, he’s been weird.”  
“Well, he’s right, you’re an idiot.”  
Tom looked at her and burst into laughter.  
“This has got to be some sort of record, even for you, Mona! Three and a half seconds before you call me an idiot!”  
She rolled her eyes and placed her bag next to his, taking out water. He smiled, in such a good mood not even she could spoil it.   
“What are you smiling about, idiot?”  
“Oh, nothing. So you’re hungover too, huh?”  
“Well, yeah. You saw that last night.”  
“Uhh, I did? I don’t really remember seeing you at all...”  
“Oh, yes, because your posh arse was too busy trying to woo miss Catherine!” She rolled her eyes, immediately regretting the gesture. He raised his eyebrow.  
“How would you know what I was doing? Were you spying on me, Mona?”  
Her eyes widened.  
“No! Everybody saw you, you idiot, she bragged about it in the bathroom, anyway.”  
“Ooh, she did? What did she say?” He was suddenly very interested. Mona folded her arms and smirked.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
“Oh come on, tell me!”  
“Only if you promise to be really, really, really nice to me today.”  
“When am I not nice to you?”  
“Uhh, let me see: when you call me an idiot, when you _punch me_ in my face, when you say I don’t act well, when you try to correct everything I do, when you kiss-” She bit her tongue.  
“Kiss you? When have I kissed you?”  
She felt her heart beat slightly faster. Oh her treacherous heart.  
“The first day? Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Be nice to me, Tom.”  
“The punch was _an accident_ , Mona, and I’ve _apologised_ for that. And I told you the kiss was an accident as well, it wasn’t even a kiss, I just leaned, I would never kiss you!”  
She felt her eyes twitch. _Okay. He would never kiss me. That’s good. That means my dream was just silly. Whew. That’s good, right? I shouldn’t feel hurt he said that, should I?_  
Still, Mona felt her heart sink just a bit, so she swallowed a lump and could not control her mouth, muttering:  
“Yes, right. Because I’m so hideous you wouldn’t even touch me with a stick.”  
Tom looked at her, seeing the hurt expression, and immediately regretted his choice of words.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re beautiful.”  
Her eyebrows arched in surprise, she felt blush creep up her face.   
“Okay, whatever, let’s just drop it. Don’t be an asshole to me today, and I’ll tell you.”

He saw her cheeks red and smiled, just a bit, surprised himself that when he spoke those words, he actually meant them. There wasn’t an thing ugly about her. She had this very dark blonde hair, with darker strands, large almond shaped tawny eyes, with gorgeous irregular lips: the lower one being always pouty and plump. Even her body seemed very soft and curvy, not thin and not thick, either.   
He nodded, distracted by his thoughts.  
“Tell me!”  
“Well, miss Catherine said you had a boner three seconds into the beginning of conversation with her.”  
Mona grinned. He blushed wildly.  
“You’re lying!”  
“I’m not. She’s just as blunt as you are, Tom, you two are perfect for each other.”  
He opened his mouth to shut down her mocking, but remembered he said he won’t do it. She laughed.  
“Oh I love this!” She clapped her hands and took another swig of water.  
“What else did she say?”  
“I didn’t hear. As soon as I heard it’s about you, I left the place.”  
“And that’s it? I’ve agreed to be nice to you _for that_?”  
“It’s more than enough.”  
“But does she like me?”  
“Well, she does seem like she’s mental and a tad too... umm, how do I say this nicely? Like she was perhaps too drunk too see what she was doing last night.” Mona smirked at him. He squinted.  
“Oh, and you were sober, laughing like a maniac at everything Sioux said and laying on him the entire evening?”  
“No I wasn’t!”  
“You were.” _Yes, she was_ , Tom thought. He knew that much. He was staring at her all of that time, watching Sioux caress her thigh, or whisper something in her ear. Perhaps he was watching Mona a bit longer than he cared to admit, perhaps he could describe the exact shape of the little pattern on the hem of her dress, the part which covered her cleavage, but he would never admit to that. Not even to himself.

“You know what, Mona? I think you’re a bit jealous of Catherine.” Tom wanted to sound smug. She burst into laughter.  
“In your dreams, Tom!” She turned around and took her water, to hide the frown on her face: _More like, in my dreams, unfortunately..._   
  
Sioux was nowhere to be seen. He must’ve drank too much and stayed in his room, which left his acting partner, Max, completely stranded, so the teacher decided he is to pair up with herself.  
She issued today’s challenge: _The burden._  
“...and not the burden in a single meaning, but a versatile one: physical burden - to help you with your movements, emotional burden - your being weighed down with problems and aches, and the third part will be the _concept_ of burden, where both of you will work together to display a bodily image of the previous two combined, as if you were a thing, and not a human being. Did you understand me? I will help you along the way, and we will have breaks.”  
A number of sighs were heard. Sighs of being too damned hungover to deal with this highly intellectual non-sense. Tom and Mona looked at each other. Mona spoke.  
“I’ll be the burden, you lie down and I’ll balance my foot on your face.” She whispered.  
“Very funny, Mona.”  
They were all looking at the teacher for further instructions, but she gave none. Pairs were left on their own to decide how they were going to deal with the task at hand. Tom noticed another pair, where they were carrying each other on their backs, so he decided to avoid that, knowing that he’ll be the one doing the carrying.   
“You know what? I should be the burden. I’ll lean on you like sort of a heaviness, and you try to walk. As if you were carrying a cross, or a dead body. “ He grinned. She thought about this.   
“Okay, okay.”  
They inhaled and took a second to get into the character, and then she turned her back on him. He slouched on her back, leaving his arms to dangle down from her shoulders. She grunted and started pulling him behind, with the fact he wasn’t helping her by walking - just dragging his feet along made the task even harder, therefore efficient and _good_. She imagined dragging a corpse.  
But shortly after, she stopped, for he was too heavy.  
“So now what?” She asked.  
“Now you.”  
“But you’re taller than me.”  
“So what?” He rolled his eyes.  
“It won’t wor-”  
She didn’t even finish her sentence, and he lifted her up over his shoulder, making her yelp.  
“Tom let me d-”  
“Shush, be quiet.”  
She was surprised how quickly she closed her mouth, the sudden movement and the awkwardness leaving her wordless. He slowly sat on the floor and made as if he was crumbling under the weight of her, his torso slouching quietly. Mona stared at a damaged piece of wood on the same floor, distinctly aware not of what seemed like Tom’s outerworldly concentration and another marvellous performance, but rather of his long arm wrapped around her upper thighs. She was quiet, though, and slouched herself, leaving her arms dangling down. She decided to participate, and act as if she was not a human being over his shoulder, but a heavy burden, a thing, a pile.  
Immediately that made her heavier for Tom, and the movement of her body returned him to the awareness he was avoiding these few minutes: The memory of her behind bent over from last night, revealing that damned piece of skin that was now clothed, but _much closer_ : under his arm.   
_No, no, concentrate_.  He told himself, and took all of his might to completely slouch, and start sliding down on his stomach, as if he was a dying man, crumbling under the weight.  
She felt her feet touch the ground, and as he stretched his limbs, she slowly lifted herself and turned around, her eyes still closed. Mona then, in a quiet bout of concentration, knelt down on his back and sat on her calves. He grunted quietly, her shins digging into his shoulder blades must’ve hurt him a bit, but said nothing, his mind still in character. She leaned forward until her cheek was laid on his soft curls. She inhaled his subtle perfume and gulped, trying not to break out of her character.  
She opened her eyes, and through a thin blonde coil of his hair in front of her nose she saw the sharp dive of his cheekbone, and the hairs of his eyebrow, still breathing in the perfume. Clenching her jaw, she decided not to analyse this closeness or the attractiveness of his features, but to lose herself in the mime, so she slid her arms up his arms and wrapped her fingers around his neck. He grunted helplessly.  
They stood like that with their eyes closed, almost dead to the world, listening to soft sounds of each other’s breathing. After awhile, Tom opened his eyes, to view almost the entire group and the teacher staring at them intensely. This made him flinch, which her spirit - intrinsic to his spirit in the atmosphere of the mime - felt and she opened her eyes too, releasing his neck.   
She lifted herself up, but her legs were almost numb - how long had they been standing like that? Anyway, she accidentally pressed her knee against him, and he yelped loudly.  
“Jesus Christ, Mona!”  
“Sorry!”  
He glared at her, a sharp pain shooting through his back, while she was straightening her washed out, wide T-shirt. They almost didn’t look at anyone else, so a loud clap from the group startled them.  
“That was brilliant.”  
Mrs. Riley had her palms joint in a manner of prayer, reverence, tips of her fingers on her lips, as if she witnessed a miracle.  
“Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Poetic, poised, slow and intimate - I loved it. Well, well done, Mona and Tom.”  
Mona gulped, trying not to smile at the praise. Teacher had no bad words for her, she felt happy. Tom drank his water, stretching his back, completely over-reacting at the supposed pain she inflicted on him.  
She rolled her eyes.  
“Oh for the love of... Tom, stop over-reacting.”  
“It fucking hurts, Mona. “  
She sighed.  
“No, you don’t understand, I had a broken rib like five years ago and it hurts sometimes...” He bent over and frowned, clearly in pain. She scrunched up her face, feeling bad.  
“I’m sorry... I didn’t know. You should’ve told me, Tom.”  
He said nothing, so she walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m really sorry, Tom. Can I help you, are you ok?”  
He looked at her.  
“No, it’s okay, I just need to sit down a bit.”  
“Well, if you need anything...”  
Mona went to inform the teacher Tom is taking a break, so she got paired up with Max - who was alone too because her Sioux was too ill to come. Unfortunately for Mona, she discovered she works _a lot_ better with Tom.   
The dynamic was horrible, they were stumbling on each other, they didn’t understand gestures, couldn’t relate to emotions. Max held her breast unintentionally, and he flinched and apologised, which she didn’t understand: they were dancing an inhuman dance, every movement was a story, their bodies didn’t exist. But something was holding him back constantly, she felt he couldn’t relax. Confusing it was, because Mona saw Max with Sioux, they were flowing together, things were right.   
Was he afraid of her somehow?  
She was sighing at the beginning of yet another mime, and folded her arms over her chest while Max prepared. She had to admit, she was more free with Tom, somehow, they didn’t apologise for their movements. Fucking hell, he would never say he’s sorry for touching her breast. They already felt up most of both their bodies. She looked at Tom, who was chuckling at them. She darted a tongue out at him, making him grin.  
But it wasn’t _feeling up a body_.  It was a mime, they had no bodies in that moment, just instruments to act with.   
And while Tom was laughing silently at them, they were behind almost everybody, most of the people were already on breaks, eating snacks and chatting quietly, he was staring at his water bottle, reading the label. She frowned. He never did eat anything. Why? He was clearly hungry the other day.   
Perhaps... _the money_.  She remembered Harry giving money for both him and Tom.   
Oh my. He doesn’t have enough money.   
She stared at him, her eyes receiving a sad haze. She bit her lip and excused herself for a moment, walking to Tom and opening her bag to get out a bit of a croissant.   
“You’re both late, Mona.”  
“Shut up. How’s your back?”  
“I’m okay, I’ll be fine to continue after the session.”

“Oh thank God.”  
He raised an eyebrow at her. _She actually wants to act with me?  
_ “That is a total disaster, we’re horrible.”  
“Perhaps the problem is in you...” He teased. She squinted at him.  
“You’re supposed to be nice to me, Thomas.”  
He chuckled.  
“I’m just teasing you.”  
She bit the inside of her cheek. _God forbid you ever tease me, Tom. I couldn’t handle another dream._ She felt warmth in her belly at the thought.  
“I have to get back. Make yourself useful and eat these other two croissants, I’ll have to throw them away if they’re not immediately eaten, _they’re special._ ”  
“Special how? Containing poison?”   
He grinned.   
“Yes, of course. Only the deadliest poison for you, Cherie.”  
He chuckled, distracted both by the soft chocolate taste and the tasty looking curve of her hips as she walked away. He clenched his jaw, looking away to evade the thought. He ate them in record time, making her smile at herself before trying to finish the practice with Max.


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps it would’ve been customary, quite normal, even expected of Tom to say ‘thank you’ for the croissants Mona left him, however, that could mean exposing himself to further conversation about the fact he did not have enough money to buy such snacks himself. Therefore - impossible. But Tom knew he’ll find a way to thank her somehow.  
So he got up and stretched once again: his back was fine, the sharp pain had subsided. He wasn’t lying though: she really did press the sensitive spot with her knee, and he needed that moment of respite.   
But he was fine now, and after seeing the atrocity Mona had performed with Max, he wanted to do something _better_ than that.   
He saw the way Max fumbled around her. He saw how he kept rearranging his hands to avoid any of the secretive spots. Even though they were acting: moreover, even though they weren’t even acting human beings.  
Tom approached her, implying how they were to start with the third part of their practice: they had to embody _The Burden_ , the actual concept.  
Such a concept implied bending, dehumanising oneself. So they agreed to take a moment to concentrate and silently see where it would take them. Hell, it worked the last time, why not again?  
So they tried. Mona bent over and pushed her head against his ribs. He bent over her and lifted her arms up: They swayed from side to side, all the while crouching down more and more, until Mona was forced to place her hands down on the floor. He turned her around and joint her elbows with his eyes closed. She turned to lie on her hip but he pulled her back and placed his forearm on her joint elbows. They slowly started curling into a more complex position, separating their arms and drawing invisible shapes in the empty air: shapes of problems piling up, shapes of situations getting more depressing and complex, therefore they’ve gotten closer and closer, and soon, Tom’s forehead was pressed against her shoulder, while he was struggling to coil his body in an unusual position.  
To an outsider, their mime might have seemed a particularly off game of Twister.  
Mona pulled her knee against her chest, and he pushed his hand underneath it, pulling it back and effectively getting closer to her concentrated face. She tried to pull her other knee in the same manner, but he grabbed it and arranged it on his other side, so he was now kneeling in her widened stance. They entangled their arms and fought an imaginary fight of dominion with their fingers, not even realising their teacher was walking around and giving instructions: every now and then making a pair of actors pause to completely explore their complicated position.  
Tom kept pressing her forearms downwards, and she ceased fighting the pressure eventually, covering her face with her palms and clenching her jaw. He covered her hands with his and laid his cheek on the backs of them, pausing for awhile, before pushing away her fingers to view her face. They stretched both their hands aside and connected their palms, creating a form of a lumpy cross with their bodies: because he was kneeling, and her legs were in the same formation as the “hanged man”’s legs are, except widened. One of Tom’s legs slid down on her outer side, creating a triangle out of their feet and shins, which had his long body somewhat lain against hers immobile one. The whole time Mona had her eyes closed, completely lost to her imagination creating lifeless shapes out of their movements. It was peaceful and quiet.   
Tom closed his eyes and dug his palms into hers, not breaking the silence, and closing his own eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the voice of their teacher next to their ears spoke:  
“Very good. Take a minute to consider whose burden this is.”  
  
Mona opened her eyes, and only then she realised his eyes are toward the ceiling, she couldn’t see them. She closed her eyes again and began closing her arms above her head in the shape of an egg. His hands were obliged to follow hers, pressing down so her knuckles scratched against the wooden floor.   
This also forced him to lower his face more closely to hers, and only then did he open his eyes, his vision focusing on the features of her resting face. He swallowed very quietly and closed his eyes again, when he heard his teacher’s voice:  
“You are allowed to kiss, you know.”  
Mrs. Riley said, with a mocking smirk barely keeping her mouth shut and walked away, inwardly laughing at the confused pair of actors.  
This was like a trigger back to reality: suddenly, Mona was aware of the closeness of his face, Tom could feel her slightly increased breath tickling his skin - and this wasn’t the case just ten seconds ago, they were _in the mime_ , but now...   
Mona dared open her eyes, only to catch him quickly closing his, his hands slightly twitching upon her own.   
She couldn’t ignore it now: his closeness, the colour of his skin, she could view every eyelash on his closed eyes. She could smell that perfume of his slowly descending. Mona was also beginning to be painfully aware just what part of his body was touching her: his stomach and crotch was lightly pressing against her thigh: and this was her fault, because if she hadn’t stretched her arms over her head, he would still be higher up in a separate manner.  
She swallowed loudly, immediately regretting the sound she made, biting her lip and shutting her eyes fast. Tom heard the sound and felt the lightest gasp in her breath, which made him risk looking at her again. Just moments ago, his mind was full of ideas and abstract notions, and now he wasn’t _a concept_ any more , he was a man whose body was stretched over a body of a girl. And out of all people, it was Mona. And the only word, the horrible, petrifying word forming in his mind was: _“A kiss”_. He couldn’t help looking at her lips at the thought.  
Her lower lip skidded from the grip of her teeth slowly, she was trying to go unnoticed. But Tom noticed it.   
_Her plump, irregular lip, still wet from her tongue, with a teeny tiny juicy welt in the middle where she had bitten it. A dark red, inviting little welt._  
Tom thought about biting the exact same spot, imagining how that pouty, sexy lip would taste like a cherry between his lips. He clenched his jaw, feeling a jolt of warmth shooting through his body.  
 _Fucking hell, not now._  
He thought, and closed his eyes to avoid the sight, but there, in the dark, his mind conjured images - his body sensitive from the embarrassment, he could feel how her breasts moved against his chest with each of their breaths. He even thought he could feel her nipples - and that thought just caused more discomfort as he felt blood rushing into his nether region.  
 _No, no, no, no not fucking now!_ His mind screamed.   
  
Oh poor, poor Tom. If he had only bothered to wear underwear. For the love of everything that’s holy, if the boy had bothered to save every penny he had from not buying underwear, he’d have more than enough money to eat tasty snacks every single day.  
  
He tried redirecting his thoughts. He tried thinking about worms, about how he’s hungry, about the fact he can’t stand Mona.... that didn’t help. It didn’t matter: he could feel every inviting, soft part of her body and face call out for his touch. Especially in the way she was stretched, almost completely opened... He opened his mouth to let out a breath he had been holding.  
Mona could feel the twitches in his movements, and the increasing sweetness of his breath. She heard the wet sounds of him licking his lips and tried to control herself by holding her eyes tightly closed. The darkness behind her eyelids invoked her dream back - she remembered how his tongue felt in her lips, how those long-fingered hands pushed her hips tightly against his, almost like now... She felt like whining from the powerlessness she felt. She wanted the thoughts to stop, but couldn’t move a muscle to save her life, except for her eyelids.   
Tom opened his eyes and finally caught her deeply tawny ones focused on his lips. They locked their gaze, and Tom held his breath - concentrated on what seemed like a dark, watery quality to her pupils.   
Mona couldn’t help herself - she licked her dry, dry, dry lips. His gigantic eyes caught the movement and he exhaled that shivery breath, making her frown in deep lust.   
  
They weren’t able to ignore it currently, the wild, rumbling desire tamed within them both, so sweet and tasty in their mouths - and Tom felt another pang of arousal wake up his member.  
Mona was only now aware of the lightly increasing pressure on her upper thigh, which was dangerously close to her own warm, ripening sex. In a few seconds, even more. And a thought hit her: _Is that his... oh my god, that’s his cock! He’s getting a hard on!  
_ Her eyes widened as his narrowed, his cheeks flushed deeply. She noticed the sweet change in his appearance, finding it extremely funny.  
She almost felt like nudging her thigh against it and had to clench that muscle into obedience, but her face was rebellious: ends of her lips started twitching, threatening with a smile. She even bit her lip to refrain from a grin.   
Tom figured it out and closed eyes in the horror he currently felt.   
Mona felt almost victorious, thanking her creator for Tom not being able to feel just how soaked she was, and inhaled another breath.  
“Is that a boner?” She whispered quietly.  
Tom’s eyes opened widely.   
“No!”  
“Catherine was right...” Mona whispered again, with a vicious smirk on her face. “What a little boy you are, Tom...” She let out a mocking breath. He couldn’t take it any more, the mocking, the fact he really did feel like a teenager right now - and in a flurry of embarrassment and panic, he opened his mouth and bit that plump lower lip of hers.  
She let out a surprised gasp, feeling his lips shivering a little. His breath was almost too sweet, sending a flash of arousal through her body, so her hips instinctively lifted a little and nudged against his. Tom moaned a short, tense syllable at this and ground back against her, now releasing her lip.   
She frowned at him, her eyelids shuddered as she prepared to say something - but he kissed her again. This time, she broke the kiss and turned her head to the side, but he lowered his lips to her neck and licked it. She whimpered and nudged his cock again, giving it strength to harden even more.   
“...fuck up!”  
He was restless now when she whimpered - he knew she wanted him too, and all of hers that is soft and wet and hot is rubbing against him, and he was damned sure he’ll make her whimper like that again. He slid his hands down her arms and sides, then under her shirt, and up to her soft breasts, with nipples grazing his palms deliciously. She moaned very quietly at this, and he sucked her neck.  
“...idiot!”  
Something shook him. He frowned and pulled sides of her bra to tease her nipples, but something shook him again.  
“Tom!”  
He grunted, not letting anything ruin the lust. Then something slapped him, and he flinched, feeling as if something pushed him through a window. He blinked and opened his eyes, seeing Mona’s frowning face in front of his.   
“Thank fucking god! Wake up already, your fag burnt through your T-shirt, idiot!”   
He just stared at her stupidly, blinking, confused. Then he looked down and saw the cigarette burnt through the hem of his T-shirt.   
“Fucking finally. Come on, we have to go back in, third part is on.”  
She walked away, shaking her head. Now it dawned on him: he dreamt this. It was a dream. He went outside to have a cigarette, fell asleep and dreamt... He swallowed hard and realised he had a hard on, under his backpack on his crotch. Mona got back.  
“Are you coming? I can’t do this alone, you know?”  
She blinked at him.  
“Are you still in pain, do you want me to carry your backpack?”  
She bent over to grab it, but he yelled:  
“No! No, I’m good!”   
She lifted her eyebrow.   
“Ok, whatever... you know what, slap yourself, breathe in, have another fag, I’m going in. Come in when you’re ready. Just don’t fall asleep again, you’re not the only hungover one, Tom.”  
She rolled her eyes and went into the building. He lifted the bag and looked at the tent on his sweatpants.  
Fucking hell. What was this about? Fuck.   
He wiped his face with his hands and lit a cigarette, breathing in deeply to chase away the arousal and calm down.   
_Fucking Mona, out of all the people? It was so... why was it so hot?_ He bit his lips, re-thinking his dream. He still felt woozy, secretly wishing it had actually happened, though such a thought was not allowed in the forefront. He prescribed the wooziness to the hangover and extinguished the cigarette, getting up and walking back into the building.  
Mrs. Riley was speaking about how this part of the exercise is to be embodiment of an idea, as abstract as possible. She required the students to clear their minds completely.  
 _Yeah, right._  
“Ok, so, how do we do this, do you have an idea?”  
Mona looked at him.   
“Uhh, I don’t know.” He cleared his throat. “Just go with the flow, I suppose.”  
“M-hm. I’ll try to mind your back.”  
“No, I can do anything, it’s okay, just the direct pressure there can cause pain. But it’s ok.”  
She nodded and turned around to close her eyes and focus. He stared at her back. She had tight yoga pants on, with a very big washed out grey T-shirt over them almost reaching her knees, which looked as if it belonged to a man, but he could not be kept from imagining just exactly how her body looked underneath it.  
She turned around again, and he flinched, looking at her face.   
“Ready?”  
“Uhh, yeah.” He said and Mona took a step towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and removed them, deciding he will get into this role and will not let anything distract him, so he lifted her hands up and placed his palm on her back, pushing her, making her walk. She dug her feet in place and bent over, letting her arms hang down helplessly. He circled her and knelt down, hugging himself. They stood like that for awhile, before she got up and placed her knee under his chin, lifting up his head. Then she widened her stance, each foot on the outer side of his knees and stretched her arms forward, before starting to slowly sway back and forth. Tom opened his eyes because of the lightest breeze on his face caused by her movements, and immediately held his breath: the way she was swaying made her very wide T-shirt completely separate from the front of her body, giving him the view of her belly and the underside of the black bra she was wearing, before it laid back against her body as she swayed in the opposite direction. He clenched his jaw and lowered his head back down, which made Mona jump backwards and forcibly pull his hands, making him get up. She plastered herself against him, and began turning in circles both around herself and around his body, always staying as plastered, so her front touched his front, and her back touched his back. Tom took the moment to try and forget about his dream, managing to slip into his role more accurately. Mona then leaned her back on his back and stood still, until he felt an urge to twist one of his long arms around himself and her belly and pull her to the front. 

Yet, something desperate was shining out of that movement, because she felt herself gasp as he pulled her back flush against his front. His body was somehow radiating heat, and she felt pleasant tingles beneath his palm on her stomach.   
She placed her fingers around his and tried to remove them, but he pushed tighter, not letting her escape. Then she started sliding down slowly to her knees, and his hand reached her breast, skidding over it, making Tom widen his eyes and loosen the pressure. She sat on the floor momentarily, before holding his calves and crawling around his feet like a cat, seeking way to get behind her prey - only to get back to the starting position of her back against his back.   
She inhaled, thinking about his hand on her breast.  
Tom looked to the ceiling, thinking about his hand on her breast.   
Mona shook her head, getting back into the role, and circled around him again, this time stopping in time to look at his face. His eyes were closed, he looked peaceful. So contrary to the way his skin was heated when she wrapped her fingers around his arms.   
“What on dear Earth are you two doing?”  
They looked at their teacher frowning at them, separating immediately.  
“What is that? You’re dancing. Mona, if you make another circle around him, this will be one of the dumbest performances so far.”  
There was a chuckle from another pair.   
“I... “ She spoke, feeling herself blushing. She must’ve allowed herself to explore him, somehow, for something seemed different about him.  
“And it’s not just her - Tom you’re not a tree, you’re a person, make a movement. Does your back still hurt?”  
“Uhh, no, no, it’s fine.”  
“Then make an effort!” She waved a hand and walked away.  
Mona stared at him.  
“Yeah, what the fuck Tom?”  
“Excuse me? What the fuck are you doing rubb-...circling around me?”  
Mona’s mind finished his word: _rubbing yourself against me._ And immediately, she blushed, again. She really was rubbing herself against him. He was really warm, and smelt so nicely, and perhaps she subconsciously...  
“What? I don’t know, it’s abstract, Tom!”  
He shook his head and breathed in.   
“Ok, whatever, let’s try again. A burden is heavy, right? It’s a construct of heavy emotions. Perhaps it ought to look like a pile... of something. I don’t know.”  
She sighed.  
“Yeah, I suppose so.”  
The breathed in deeply, before Tom wrapped his arms around her and started leaning her backwards, spreading his legs to maintain their balance. Slowly, he brought her in the bridge position, and leaned over her, wondering why on Earth is he doing that?  
Anyway, they continued standing in that awkward position, with Mona increasingly aware of each part of his body melted against her own. She slouched and laid on her back, before sitting up underneath his reversed bridge and bringing her knees to her chin. He exhaled and moved away, rolling on the floor and coming to sit in front of her, in the same position as her. She looked at him and pushed his knees downwards, so he sat spread-eagled, before joining his legs slightly, so she can stretch her own over his - and hook them underneath his knees, almost sitting on her calves which were hooked underneath his thighs. She got closer, took his hands and wrapped them around his neck, then rested her elbows on his forearms and grabbed his curls with her fingers, so the entire position look as if she were a spider tangling herself around him and locking almost every single movement of his. Like a check mate, an inescapable position. A trap.  
And what a trap it was... Mona could not admit to herself she didn’t do it _in a role_ , she did it on purpose. And now she leaned her forehead against his. Even their noses were touching.   
He smelt divinely. There was something about the scent of his skin even, that made her feel good in this very position, of _sitting on his thighs._   
Tom managed to pull his hands down and not breaking the infinitesimally close eye contact with her, slid his hands up her thighs and around her hips, purposefully (but not completely consciously) pulling her body a bit closer to his.   
Mona felt the pressure of his hands on the small of her back making her slide up closer. She grasped his curls more tightly and separated his head from her own.   
_What are you doing, Tom?_ She asked him with her eyes. _Don’t do that, Tom._ She continued, feeling that pleasant ache in her belly. Please don’t pull me closer, Tom. Oh good God, I can feel his crotch against me.   
Tom felt his hands wander a bit more down, as if the wretched fingers had a mind of their own, resting against the very beginning of her round bum, gathering crazy strength to press her clothed sex against his own.   
He leaned his head back, to avoid her eyes and try to chase the thought away, and Mona subconsciously read his mind - never leaving his curls alone, and she slid flush against him, feeling his palms on her ass push her even further, so much that any movement would mean kneading her increasingly slick sex against his bulge.   
_Why isn’t he looking at me? What on Earth am I doing? Fuck, his hands feel so good._   
Mona felt the urge to bite down on something, scream and run away, or start rubbing herself against him and satisfy the ever-growing arousal.   
_Goddamn it all to Hell, I want him. Why do I want him? I can’t fucking stand him._   
Tom looked at her frowning expression, wondering why is she allowing him this. He was obviously still under the influence of his dream, and could not tell just what level of abstract is she on and how this position would translate in the physical theatre.  
  
Mrs. Riley stared at them, shaking her head. There wasn’t any way to translate that position - except the sexual one. She approached them and cleared her throat. Mona let go of his hair and they both looked at her.  
“Stop that, immediately. Both of you. This is horrible. I will let everyone go, except for the two of you. I know everyone is hungover, I am not an idiot. But Tom, Mona, I know you can do better than this. So you have a choice of practicing this the entire afternoon - either here with me, or on your own. But before we continue with other presentations, you will perform this for me again, and you must be as good as you were this morning. Is that clear? So, will you practice with me now or go to lunch and do it on your own.”   
They looked at each other, almost as if only now they were aware their sexes were pressed flush against each other, and flinched, moving away and quickly getting up.   
“Uhh, Mrs. Riley, uhh, I’m sorry, if it’s not a pro-”  
“Yes, I apologise, I suppose we’re too sleepy, and yes, hungover. I do promise we’ll be better, just perhaps, Tom, if you agree, a few hours to lunch and rest will help a lot?”  
He scratched the back of his head, nodding furiously. Mrs. Riley sighed and agreed, before turning around to declare the end of this part for everyone.   
Mona stared at the floor, afraid to look at him.  
“Well, I’m not sure what you’re thinking, Mona, but this-”  
“Don’t you dare accuse this on me, Tom, you’re the one that’s so fucked up you fell asleep with the fucking fag lit, okay? And you don’t even move in-”  
“I don’t even move what? What are you talking about? You fucking sat on me and trapped me, Mona, and how was I even supp-”  
“Yes, because... because the fucking trap, the burden...” Mona babbled, gesticulating wildly, blushing. “Feels like a fucking trap! You grabbed my bum, you fucking idiot!”  
Tom’s eyes widened, he swallowed a breath, while she observed the motion of his Adam’s apple.   
  
“No. I did not.”  
  
He said, his lips tight. Her jaw dropped down. She felt furious, he straight out denied he held her like that. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it, showing him her bum.  
“What do you call that?! How is that part of the body called, the part which you grabbed?!”  
He looked at the round curve of it, enhanced by the tightness of her yoga pants, looking absolutely... _grabbable_.  He felt his lips twitch. He licked them, to prevent a smile.   
“I don’t know, Mona, is that your bum, maybe?” He couldn’t hold it, he snorted a little, fighting a laugh. She squinted at him.   
“Admit it! Admit you grabbed it!”  
“Ok, fine, I grabbed your bum, sue me. You were grinding against me as it is.”  
She felt like a searing hot slap flushed her cheeks.   
  
“I. Was. _Acting._ ”  
  
He nodded, biting his lip. They both didn’t even notice everybody left the room, leaving them to fight. Basically, people stopped paying attention to their ridiculous quarrels.  
“Right. Right. Well, I suppose the porn industry has its merits, I mean, eventua-”  
She scoffed and pushed him with both her hands. He laughed, before mimicking her.  
“Admit it! Admit you were grinding against me, Mona! Admit it!”  
She pulled on her hair and screamed.  
“I fucking hate you, Tom!”  
“Well, I fucking hate you too, Mona.”  
She made a move to push him again, but he grabbed her wrists.   
“Let me go!”  
“Stop pushing me because you won’t admit it!”  
“Admit what?!”  
“That you were grinding against me!”  
Her juicy, pouty lip trembled in embarrassment, Tom stared at it, his thoughts becoming watery.  
“Fine! I did! Now fuck off.”  
“You go fuck off, being a shitty actress that you are anyway.”  
She gasped and looked at him, sincere hurt in her huge eyes.  
Silently, she slowly took her bag and walked out of the room, slamming the doors behind her. Tom bit his lip, immediately regretting his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Perhaps there was a better course of action than Mona’s current one, but nevertheless she fought the keep the lump of bitterness in her throat from turning into tears and pulled out her suitcase from below the bed, planning on jamming all of her clothes inside it and leaving this place for good, leave the strong determination to prove both her father and that dreadful boy wrong: to act so good they never again speak another bad word about her. You see, she was discouraged throughout her life, not so much by bad words, but by shrugging of her father’s shoulder to her whims and to an honest desire to become an actress. When she set out for these classes, she strutted around, thinking how she’ll knock everyone off their feet at her talent and her parents will give full moral support for this - not the financial one. The amount of money that she had was almost mocking her, because it could not bring satisfaction.   
And for what? To come here and humiliate herself like this? To give into the momentary desire and have that stupid, ridiculous, posh goddamn bastard Tom call her _a shitty actress anyway?_  
She screamed, banging her fist against the desk. No more. She is leaving right fucking now.   
The only thing bothering her was why did she felt lust for him? Why, even now, in the zest of her determination, in the anger and hatred and hurt she felt - she still wanted him, and her sex was lit with sharp prickles of desire each time she would remember how he pinned her against him?  
  
Tom ate in silence, alone. Than he sat in his room in silence, alone, feeling like shit for that moment of ultimate unkindness. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment for saying those words to her. For even making her say it was her fault, when quite obviously it was his.  
As the afternoon settled into the air, he was biting his lip, wondering what to do. On one hand, he knew Mona made him so angry and kept mocking him for his passion, something he could not tolerate from another human being, but on the other hand, what he did was so rude, so nasty, so unlike him. He told himself he is never going to be unkind towards another human being - and look at him now, making a girl feel horrible about herself for something that was entirely his fault.   
He fisted his hands, gathering strength to get up and do the right thing. He exited his room and climbed up the stairs to a higher floor, where her room was, thinking of the combination of words:  
 _Mona, I am so sorry for saying that to you...._  
 _Mona, I apologise for being rude..._  
 _Mona, I realise that I was an idiot, and I apologise for...  
_ None of them seemed right. He sincerely didn’t know how to start as he approached the doors. He stood still, biting his lip and trying to fight off uneasiness in his stomach. He lifted his arm, leaned his knuckles against the wood and tapped three times.  
  
Mona stopped in her tracks, with couple of cardigans bunched up in her arms.   
“Who is it?”  
“Uhh, it’s Tom.”  
She squinted and clenched her fingers around the fabric.  
“Go away!”  
He sighed, looking to the floor. This was going to be harder than he anticipated. As hard as it can be.  
“Mona, please, we need to talk.”  
“I have nothing to say to you!”  
She turned around and threw the cardigans into the suitcase.   
“Mona, come on. I... need to apologise to you.”  
He said the words and scrunched up his face with the blushing awkwardness he felt. She looked at the door as if she saw a ghost, not knowing what to say. He waited for her answer, but there came none. She scoffed quietly and continued packing.   
“Mona!”  
He yelled and banged his forehead on the door.   
“Please don’t make this harder for me. Listen, I am sor-”  
He heard steps behind himself and turned around, seeing Catherine walk down the hallway in little shorts and a tank top which clearly displayed her nipples under the fabric. She smiled at him. He immediately straightened up and walked to her.  
“Catherine, hey...”  
“Hey Tom. What are you doing here?”  
“Uhh, taking care of something, the, the teacher asked for an assignment and I had to tell Mona.”  
“Oh. So why are you talking to her doors?”  
Tom raised his eyebrows, thinking of an answer. She chuckled quietly, arranging her luscious black curls behind her ear.  
“I don’t care!” There was Mona’s voice behind the doors, which made Catherine chuckle again. Tom clenched his jaw.   
“Well, you can come visit _me_ for a cup of tea or something.” She said and smiled, turning around to walk to her room. Tom stared at her swaying hips, opening his lips to lick them. _Fuck. Why now?_   
She entered her room, and before closing the doors behind her, started lifting her tank top, ending up throwing him a predatory look and covering her breasts with her arm.  
  
Mona stood in the middle of her room, arms folded across her chest. _Actually, yeah. I want to hear that jerk apologise to me. I want him to say the words before I kick him out._ She started unlocking her doors, just as Catherine slowly started closing hers.   
Tom heard the lock and stood still. He had the choice of following Catherine and satisfying his original desire, the one which caused this entire mess, and she looked so delicious, clearly inviting him to come in finish what they started last night. His head was spinning - because on the other hand, he could go and take care of the Mona-situation, and continue with his acting courses. But it was a hard decision, almost as hard as he was getting right now, staring at near naked Catherine closing her doors on the end of the hallway.  
 _Fucking hell, I am doing this._  
  
He thought and breathed in a slow breath, walking to the closed doors and grabbing the handle. _This better be good._  
He opened the doors and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, beautiful even with all of her clothes on, glaring at him as he was hellspawn.   
“So what do you have to say to me, Hiddleston?”  
She squeezed out through her teeth.   
_I should’ve gone into Catherine’s room._ He thought and inhaled a breath.  
“Listen, Mona. I...” He fumbled with his fingers.”I am very sorry for saying that to you. It was uncalled for, and I don’t think that of you. I was just angry and I blurted it out to hurt you, and-”  
He then noticed the suitcase on her bed.  
“What... are you packing? Are you leaving?”  
“What’s it to you?”  
“Why are you leaving?”  
“It’s none of your business, Tom.”  
“Are... is that because of what I said to you? Fuck, Mona, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Tom. Your words mean shit to me.”   
That lump in her throat was slowly ascending to her eyes. She gulped and blinked.  
“Mona, why then?”  
“It doesn’t fucking matter! You’ll be free to pursue your shining heavenly career and won’t have to deal with a horrible, shitty... actress...” She yelled and the tears finally burst through her eyes, making her look to the floor as she stumbled on her words. His eyes widened as his heart shrivelled. What has he become, making other people feel so horrible about themselves?  
“No, no, no, you’re good! You’re great, you heard the teacher!”  
“Yeah, right, she was talking about you.”  
“No, she wasn’t! I couldn’t be good without a good partner!”

Mona felt his pity, and that just made the entire thing more disgusting for her, ending up in more tears and her covering her face to hide them.  
“I mean that! I am so sorry, I am being so rude to you, I am so sorry for that, if I knew that it hurt you like this I...”  
“You would’ve what? Fuck you, Tom, you don’t give a shit about me!” She spat out at him, her eyes red. He walked to her, grabbing her shoulders.  
“I am not lying to you. I think you’re great, you are really really good Mona.”   
She stared at him, her lip trembling. His eyes seemed huge and sincere. She covered her face again and felt his long arms wrapping around her.  
“I am sorry, Mona. I know we fight all the time, but I never wanted you to feel like this.”  
She was mad now. How dare he act like this gallant man, cooing her as if she was a helpless girl? She tore away from his hug and slapped him.  
“Liar!”  
He held his cheek and sighed. _Ok, so I deserved that._   
“Fine. I deserved that.” He nodded to himself. “But if you are not leaving because of this, there must be another reason and you’ll tell me.”  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”  
“I am not leaving this room until you do.”  
“Whatever. I am.”  
She made a move for the doors, but he ran to them, turned the key in the lock and shoved it in his trousers. She frowned at him.   
“Tom, give me the fucking key!”  
“I won’t until you tell me.”  
She sighed, wiping her tears away and turning around, entering the bathroom and locking the doors behind her.  
 _I should’ve gone to Catherine’s room._   
He thought again, and ran a hand through his locks, while seating himself on her bed. Then he got up and walked to her desk, taking her pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. Then it hit him: the only way to draw her out of that bathroom is doing what they’re both best at: fighting. He needed to piss her off. Than he grinned at himself: that sounded like a piece of cake.  
“I took one of your fags, if you don’t mind. Considering I am not leaving this room until we talk properly and you’re obviously not keen on leaving that bathroom, we’ll be here awhile.”  
Mona lowered the toilet seat cover and sat down, folding her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. _Why is he here? Why won’t he just leave me alone? I can’t deal with this right now, and there ain’t no way on Earth I am talking to him about my personal life._   
Tom took the improvised plastic cup ashtray and sat on her bed, leaning on his elbow and looking around himself.   
“Do you have anything to eat? I’m kind of hungry. You must have, you always have food. He reached her backpack and took out a bag of pretzels, nibbling on them and looking at the bathroom door.  
She scoffed.   
He then took to rummaging her backpack, taking out a hand cream, a notepad with a pen, her phone.   
“Now this looks like a mighty expensive phone.”  
She flinched, but remembered it’s locked, so he couldn’t do anything.   
“What do you write in this notepad?”  
“Leave my fucking things alone, you idiot!”  
He grinned. It’s working. Her notepad contained observations on the classes, and courses, her penning down what she thought of this or that. He put it aside, lighting another cigarette.  
“Are you comfortable in there? Good. I’ll just sleep on this bed and rest. Classes start at nine tomorrow, I’m sure I’ll get enough sleep.”  
“I know what you are doing, Tom, and it’s not going to work. Leave me alone!”  
He chuckled.  
“I am not. Now, let’s see if I can find your diary somewhere...”  
“I don’t keep a fucking diary!”  
“Really? I think you do, and I want to know what it says about me.”  
“I said I don’t have a diary, but if I did, it would say you’re a rude fucking... idiotic, self-indulging, posh, stupid idiotic idiot with the most ridiculous stupid hair and pretending to be all innocent with those eyebrows, and you’re ugly, and you’re too tall, and skinny and incompetent and that I hate you! There!”  
He held a breath, biting his lips. She was trying too hard, there was just something almost adorable in the way she tried to make him go away - he laughed. She frowned, wondering why isn’t he offended.  
He sat back on the bed and opened her suitcase, taking out clothes.  
“I am unpacking you, just so you know.”  
She banged against the door.  
“Stop that! Go away, please, please go away!”  
“No.”  
She grunted.  
“I can’t fucking stand you, Tom!”  
She bit her lip, suddenly feeling furious and aroused and desperate. He continued rummaging through her stuff, finally spotting a piece of black lace and pulling it out. Knickers. Lacy black knickers. Right next to them was a matching bra, with loose cups, and when he held them in front of window, he saw it was see through. He clenched his jaw, his mind constructing images of her body wearing that. He deemed the image... hot. Swallowing lewd thoughts of dirty intentions he had towards the image, he whistled out loud and spoke in a lower voice, quite unintentionally:   
“This is some pretty racy underwear, miss Mona Decroux. Might I inquire whom you’re showing it to?”  
Her eyes widened as a wild red spread throughout her cheeks, enhanced by the jolt of fire from her sex. He kept staring at the sheer cups and imagining biting her nipples through them.   
“I’m showing them to you, Tom, whom else? I mean, you’re the only guy in class, and generally, I wouldn’t have that unless I was a complete slut, Tom. You read right through me.”  
He stared at the doors, trying to gather his wits.  
“To me? So why aren’t you wearing them, then?”  
He grinned and bit his lip, tracing a finger on the underside of the cup. She scrunched up her face and imitated what she believed was his facial expression whilst saying that, sitting down on the tiles and leaning her back against the doors.  
"You know, I always did want to try on a bra.” He said, and she snorted into short laughter, quickly covering her mouth with her palm. He heard the sound and approached the doors.  
“I’m taking off my shirt and I’ll try it on. The clasp will probably break, but who cares.”  
“Leave it alone, Tom I’ll kill you if you break it!” She said, trying to sound serious, but he could tell her mouth was stretched into a smile.   
“So I managed to get a laugh. Will you come out now?”  
“No.”  
He sighed.   
“I’ve put it on, and I look marvellous, I think I’ll take a walk down the hallway and tell everyone you made me do it.”  
“Oh good, leave immediately!”  
“You’re right... I think I’ll stay then. So, Mona, the cups seem a tad too small, your breasts are bigger than that. Is it on purpose?” He said, feeling ridiculously brave and horny at the same time. She gasped.  
“Tom!”  
He chuckled, pinpointing the location of her voice and kneeling down in front of the doors quietly, than he placed his ears on the doors and validating his thoughts - she was centimetres from him.   
“Do your breasts spill out of this thin fabric?”  
He hummed, his mouth against the doors. The immediate closeness of his voice made Mona flinch and jump away, her entire body reacting to the warm quality of it and the words spoken. He chuckled as he realised she jumped away.  
“For someone who promised to be nice to me today, you are rude as fuck! How dare you ask me such questions?!”  
He smiled, walking away and grabbing a handful of pretzels.   
“These pretzels are really good, Mona, I like them. “  
“Of course you fucking like them, you’re too fucking broke to buy them yourself.”  
She said, frowning and biting her tongue for being so brutish. But he had to go away. Tom stood still for a moment, before looking to the floor, silently, feeling hurt.  
“Okay, I deserved that.”  
He sighed and went to the doors again, leaning his forehead against the surface.   
“I deserved that, fine, okay. But how do you know?”  
“Oh please, you’re not eating anything, and Harry paid for your alcohol last night. I’m not an idiot.”  
“So I am not worthy of your super rich company? You have these newest phones and laptops, wearing underwear that have to cost as much as these classes, and I’m a little poor boy, so you despise me?”  
She stood up and approached the doors.  
“I never fucking said that, Tom!”  
“But you’re thinking it.”  
“No, I’m not, I would never think something like that, I don’t give a flying fuck how much money you have!” She sighed. “Okay, that was rude of me. Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“That’s okay, Mona, you’re right.” He nodded, suddenly serious. “I’m spending my time fighting with you, and I’m supposed to be the best fucking actor ever, so I can shove it into my parents’ faces.”  
She lifted an eyebrow as she listened to him sit down on the floor and lean his back to the doors.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I barely have enough money for food. My parents are middle class people, we’re okay with money, they just... they’re not really supportive of this.”  
 _Well, fuck, I can relate to that._ Mona thought and she mimicked his position on the floor, so their backs were separated only by a thin piece of wood.  
“I paid for this myself, and the-”  
“How?”  
“Uhh, I took money from my savings account, mostly. My father wanted to kill me.”

“Wow, I wonder what that feels like.”  
“What, nonacceptance?”  
She laughed cynically.  
“No, _care_.  When your parents care enough to try to stop you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
She sighed.  
“Pass me a cigarette under the door.”


	7. Chapter 7

Perhaps he could’ve asked her again to exit the bathroom, but he was too excited that she finally seemed to open up to him, so he jumped and grabbed her pack, flattening one cigarette a bit and pushing it under.  
“Thank you.”  
“Lighter?”  
“I have it in my pocket.”  
She lit the cigarette. He leaned his head on the doors and listened to the soft sounds of her exhaling the smoke.   
“Well, see, I may have enough money for phones and laptops, even for these classes and snacks for both of us-” She said and Tom smiled to himself. “But my parents probably even forgot I’m here. It’s nonacceptance in its own way, where he doesn’t even bother trying to stop me, because he thinks I’m just _meh_ at everything I do - especially meaningless professions such as acting. I’m supposed to be running his business, or at least marrying rich.” She chuckled sadly. “And he did raise his voice, a little, little bit, with the clear intention of hurting me, and said: “You’re a shitty actress anyway.” “  
She inhaled another smoke, as Tom’s jaw dropped down.  
“Mona...” He said softly, placing a palm on the doors. “I am so sorry... I... shit, I’m really sorry.”   
She exhaled.  
“That’s okay, it’s got nothing to do with you. Only the fact I’m trying to do at least one thing right in my life, do it completely, _finish it_ , instead of jumping from one thing to another and have him laugh at me. But then again, I’m supposed to do what I want because I am the one that wants it, and not just to spite my father, right?”  
“Yes, of course!”  
“And that’s always been theatre. I’ve always wanted that. And... I gather strength to do it, after a day of crying because of that hurtful comment of his, I approach my father and tell him I’ve packed and I’m going, he looked at me all surprised and asked _“Where?”_ He even forgot I was going anywhere. What a fucking asshole. So I come here, and... you’re driving me fucking insane.”

“Well, if it helps you somehow, you’re driving me mad too. I’ve never acted like this. But I suppose we all have our stories. My parents... I love them, they’re wonderful people, so them acting like this... it’s a stress, you know?”  
“I don’t, but I can suppose so.”  
“And I meant what I said. It probably doesn’t mean that much to you, but I think you’re really good. I really do. _The Burden_... was my fault. “  
“No, it really wasn’t.”  
“Well, I feel guilty.”  
“You’re not the only one.”  
“Wait, Mona, are you apologising to me?” He grinned. She rolled her eyes and smiled.  
“Maybe.”  
“For what?”  
“For saying you... are too tall and incompetent.”  
“Oh, you said much more than that.”  
“Don’t push it, Tom.”  
He chuckled.  
“Listen, we’re down to one cigarette. I have to buy a pack anyway, and it seems you do too, what do you say we walk to the shop, breathe in some fresh air, and then continue fighting?”  
She chuckled, and then sighed.  
“Alright, fine.”   
He made a silent _“I rock!”_ clenched fist motion, before she opened the doors and looked at him. She removed a strand of hair from her cheek, but Tom stood still, almost shocked: Suddenly, her appearance left him breathless. It’s like there was something especially beautiful about the way she avoided his look, about the shape of her eyelashes, the poutiness of her lips, the contrast of her white skin and the swampy, tawny colour of her eyes.  
“What?” She asked, doubtful.  
“Uhh...” His eyebrows were arched, and his mouth opened, he didn’t know what to say all of a sudden. It’s like her demeanour changed all of a sudden, she seemed exquisitely beautiful to him.  
  
Well, not exactly. It’s just that, all of a sudden, he started admitting to himself she was beautiful. She squinted and shook her head at his stupid expression, and walked to him, looking at his hands. His eyes followed hers and only now he realised he was still holding her bra and lacy knickers.  
“Give me that, you idiot!” She squeezed out and snatched the items from his hands, putting them back into the suitcase. Only then did he react, following her.  
“No, no, no, we solved this, you’re staying here.”  
He took her wrist.  
“Well, yeah, we did, I was just putting that away.” She stared at his hand, holding her bra once again. She couldn’t help her lips stretching a bit. “Will you please let go of my bra, Tom?”  
He stared at her with wide eyes, before realising what he’s doing.  
“Right, sorry, okay. You’re staying, right?”  
She rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
“Yeah, I am.”  
He smiled, suddenly every little pore of her face radiated beauty at him. He blinked couple of times and cleared his throat.  
“Ok. Are you still mad at me?”  
She shook her head.  
“Good. Truce? At least for today?”  
She chuckled again, and the sound drew the sweetest smile from his lips, so he took a step forward and hugged her tightly. She yelped, taken aback a little, but sighed, awkwardly patting his back.   
They stood like that, while the smell of his skin made her want to nuzzle her face into his neck and curls and inhale more deeply, before perhaps pulling his face to hers and kissing him. The thought caused a bizarre ache in her stomach and she frowned, licking and biting her lip, trying to think away what threatened to turn into that sexual energy from before again, but it was hard, considering she was plastered against him and well... he still isn’t letting go. She separated a little, and he looked at her, still holding his hands around her waist, so she had to bend backwards a bit to avoid his face. He stared at her lips dumbly, fighting a strong desire to kiss her. She didn’t know what was it she saw in his eyes, but it made her belly feel very, very warm. She thought she was imagining things, so she looked to the side and tried to inconspicuously wet her dry lips.  
Tom realised she looked away, and thought how uncomfortable he must make her, so he quickly let go of her.  
 _I’m a fucking idiot. What was this about? Sweet Mary, she is... I... look at those lips. Stop licking them, Mona, please stop licking them._   
She cleared her throat.  
“Cigarettes?”  
“Uhh, yeah, the... yeah.”  
She squinted a little, there was a faint hint of blush on his cheeks. He did kind of look an innocent boy like this, with the curls, and the huge eyes and the red cheeks. She smiled.  
“And if you behave, you’ll get a lollipop.”

She said, making him laugh.  
“I’m just going to grab my jacket, meet you outside?”  
She nodded, and he turned around to exit, but banged into the door frame. She burst into laughter. He rubbed his forehead.  
“Stop laughing!” Tom yelled and unlocked the doors, exiting out.   
He really did need that punch, it cleared his head a little. He could not wrap his mind around the bizarre change he saw in her. Why was she suddenly so attractive? It felt awkward talking to her - and he didn’t like it. It meant he will not be able to talk back at her each time she tries to mock him, he’ll be preoccupied staring at her.   
  
Mona sighed. She couldn’t believe he talked her into staying here. He was sincere, she could tell. And he paid her a compliment. She smiled, thinking on about how his face seemed weirdly opened, his pupils large enough to swallow her whole... perhaps he was surprised it worked, she forgave him.  
And honestly, she wasn’t mad at him as much as she was mad at herself for trying to impress him in the same manner she tried to impress her father.   
Yet, Tom was the one who spent the previous hour in her room, trying to coax her into facing him, then forgiving him. He spoke of himself first.   
But all of those thoughts were secondary to the thought she avoided: of how delicious he seemed to her, how she subconsciously knew she’ll find him in her fantasies again. It’ll get harder to have a cool head around him now.  
But she’ll have to do it. So she turned around and took off her T-shirt, before pulling on a hoodie and her trainers, taking her wallet and exiting the building. He wasn’t here still, so she lit her last cigarette and sat on a step.  
Couple of minutes later, a pair of hands pressed against her eyes. She flinched a little. Only one person here had fingers that covered almost both of her eyelids.  
“Tom, come on...” She pulled his hands off, and he grinned while she got up.   
“See, the air is beautiful!”  
“Yeah, it’s okay. Thank god they have a shop so nearby.” She said, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the fact she is walking there with _him._  
“M-hm.” He mumbled, equally awkward. They said nothing for the next five minutes, grateful they reached it so soon and entered.  
“Will you buy me that lollipop?”  
He asked, smiling.  
“If you behave.” She tapped his nose and walked to an aisle, picking up various items, including a detergent. He walked to another aisle, not really choosing anything, just felt the need to separate for a while.  
She exhaled a heavy breath. _This is so fucking weird_.   
Mona found the liquor isle, and took to observing the offer. Tom approached her, holding a block of cheese and some bread. She ignored this.  
“They have blackberry schnapps, this is amazing, I can’t believe I let Harry do all of the shopping for yesterday.”  
“Yeah? Cool. You like that?”  
“It’s beautiful. What do you like?”  
“Uhh, I don’t know, lots of things.”  
“Hold this, please.” She handed him some of her items, so she can have a closer look. Tom stared at her profile while she read the labels, silent like a tomb. She turned to look at him, and he averted his eyes immediately.  
“It’s not strong, I’ll buy it for the next party.”  
“Oh, cool.”  
She shook her head, amused by his awkwardness.  
“Do you want anything special?”  
“I really don’t have... I’m good.”  
She unscrewed the cork and he widened his eyes.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Trying it.”  
“But...”  
She smirked.  
“Scared of being caught?”  
“No, but...”  
“You go get the trolley, priest.”  
He squinted at her. She was teasing him, and he had no reply, so he just whispered: “ _You have no idea what I’ve done.”_ Making her chuckle.   
“Sure thing, little Thomas.”  
He turned around and smiled, walking to the row of trolleys and taking one, placing all of their items inside.  
“I think I’m done. You?” She said.   
“Uhh, yeah. Just this.”   
“Any special lollipop flavour?”  
He chuckled, but felt a very well known jab of vindictiveness - he wanted to get back to her, make a snappy comment - however, her wicked expression also made him hot, so the first answer to her question that shot through his brain like a lightning was: _“Yeah, your cunt.”_ However, as much as it made him hot, he refrained from voicing that thought, thinking of what else to say.  
“Yeah, maybe an apology-for-calling-me-all-those-things flavour?”  
She laughed heartily.  
“Okay, so the cheapest lollipop it is.”  
“Hey!” He pushed her shoulder a little.  
“I already apologised, Tom.”  
“I know you did. Fine, cherry.” _Or your cunt._ His mind finished, making him chuckle to himself, while fighting off the sweet heaviness in his stomach.   
“How are you with running?”  
“I love running, why do you ask?”  
“Race you to the cash desk!”  
She yelled and started running around the aisle. He jumped and started running after her, catching up with her short after and extending his hand to pull her shirt, making her yelp and laugh. He pulled at it, and she stumbled a little, trying to speed up, but he pulled again, making her run in place.   
“I caught you!”  
“No!” She laughed and tried to yank away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist. She squealed and chuckled, accidentally hitting a shelf of shampoos, which started falling on the floor. They both flinched, and he pinned her against him so the bottle doesn’t land on her head. Her eyes widened for the moment when she realised she was in his arms. Their breathing matched: hastened because of the running. His eyes roamed her face.   
“Okay, you caught me.” She said, expecting him to let go, but he held her still. She wanted him to let go, because she was afraid she’ll kiss him: his face was close and inviting, her thoughts a mess.   
He licked his lips, making her inhale a sharp breath, which caused him want to kiss her even more, and his head started slowly leaning towards her: she realised he was looking at her opened mouth.  
“What is this?!” A voice yelled nearby. They turned around, seeing a clerk hurrying towards them. They separated.  
“Sorry, sorry, I accidentally did it, I’ll clean up!” Mona yelled.  
“You better put this back in place, young lady, or you’ll pay for it.”  
She nodded frantically, as the clerk rolled her eyes and walked away. Tom cackled.  
“I’ll get the trolley.”  
As soon as he went around the aisle, she wiped her face with her hands. _Did he want to kiss me? No, no way, I’m imagining things._   
  
_Fucking dumb ass stupid clerk! Why did she come!_ Tom thought frantically. _No, no, what the fuck am I thinking, she would slap me if I... right? She’d slap me? Yeah, there’s no way that kiss would’ve gone without a slap._   
  
Mona quickly shoved the shampoo bottles back on the shelves and straightened her shirt up when he appeared with the trolley.  
“No more racing.”  
“Chicken.”  
“Fuck off, Mona, I’m not a coward! What are you, fifteen?” He yelled, and she laughed. “You know what, you push the trolley this time.”   
“Fine, fine...”  
“Wait, I just remembered I needed a shower gel, wait here.”  
She sighed and watched him walk back to the aisle. He observed the bottles and absent-mindedly pushed his fingers to scratch his stomach under the shirt. She spotted the motion.  
 _Fucking hell, don’t do that. I mustn’t see your... happy trail. Oh god, that’s a nice looking stomach._  
She sighed and turned back to look away from him, shaking her head at herself and then leaning over to place her forearms on the handle and lean her forehead against it.  
What she seemed to forgot is that also meant that Tom, who was just now walking to her had a very flattering view of that same bum he was so eager to hold this morning. He stopped in spot, gritting his teeth, squeezing the bottle in his hands, thinking about dumping the content onto her behind and smearing it with his hands. He smirked at the thought and approached her.  
“Okay, I’m done.”  
“M-hm.” She mumbled as they reached the cash desk and began placing their items there, asking only for two more packs of cigarettes.


	8. Chapter 8

Perhaps there were a number of topics to discuss, but our frustrated Mona and Tom walked back to the building silent as a tomb. Tom unwrapped the lollipop and started sucking on it, thinking about how to reduce the new found awkwardness between them. They reached the little park in front of the building and Mona sat down on the bench, her legs dangling on each side. He faced her, mimicking that position, because the bench had no backrest.   
“It really is a beautiful day.”  
“Yeah.”

He twisted his lollipop in his mouth, and she stared at how his lips skidded over the smooth, sticky surface, averting her eyes as soon as he looked at her.   
“It’s too sweet.” He complained a little and rolled his tongue around it, giving Mona the wildest thoughts of where she’d like his tongue to repeat that same motion. She smiled and looked away before she moaned, straightening up and pressing her crotch against the bench, which didn’t help at all.   
“I’m taking a break from this.” He said, smacking his lips. “It’s really too sweet.”   
Tom placed the candy back in its wrapper and on the plastic bag between them which contained their purchased items.   
“Mona?”  
“Yes, Tom?”  
“Tell me something about yourself.”  
“Haha, right.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why would I? What are we, bonding now?”  
He shrugged.  
“Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”  
“Like what?”  
“Your biggest, darkest secret.” She said, imitating a looming ghost. He smiled.  
“Fine, but you have to do it too.”  
“Of course.” _Yeah, right._ Mona thought.  
He looked to the sky, thinking. I _really want to lick your entire body and fuck you until you scream my name?_ He thought, smiling to himself. _Naah. Although it’d be interesting to see her shocked face before she slaps me, ehehe. Umm, what else? Something stupid... Oh, right!_  
“Uhh, I once wrote my teacher a Valentine note. She yelled at me for an hour.”  
Mona chuckled.  
“That’s almost sweet, Tom. But I’m sure that’s not your darkest secret.”  
“You’re right. It’s not. But I can’t tell you.”  
“Why not?”  
“It doesn’t matter. Now you.”  
She smirked at him.   
“Tell me.”

“No.”

“You’re going to tell me.”  
He grinned.  
“I’m definitely not.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you wouldn’t like it.”  
“Ooh” She squinted at him. “Well, how do you know?”  
He laughed.  
“Trust me.”  
“Well, does it involve something disgusting?”  
“Nope. Just the opposite.”

He said, his eyes glinting. She bit her lip and thought.

“Something I wouldn’t like... hmm... oh come on, tell me!”  
“Mona, drop it, I’m not going to tell you, there’s no way.”

“Please please please please please-”  
“Not going to work.”  
“Merde! Okay, how about this, if you tell me, you can ask me anything and I’ll answer it.”

He raised his eyebrow.  
“... No.”  
“Tell me something else, then!”

“Ugh, fine. Uhh... Oh, right. I refused to wear any clothes up until the age of six. My mother had to chase me around to dress me up.”  
Mona laughed heartily.   
“And what about now?”  
“Oh, I still hate them. The only reason I’m dressed is because it’s too cold for me to be naked right now. I feel trapped like this.”  
“Well, let me turn on my camera and film you run around naked, then show it tomorrow at class.”  
She grinned. He chuckled.  
“Right. Okay. But you should try it, Mona.”  
“Try what?Joining a nudist community?”  
“Nope, just shedding the confines of fabric.” He leaned towards her. “Might help you be a little less frustrated.”  
 _Shoving that grinning face of yours between my thighs might help me be a little less frustrated._ She thought, and bit her lip while looking away.  
“Right. I think I’ll pass, Tom.”

He shrugged.   
“Suit yourself. Your turn, anyway. Speak!”  
“Speak what?”  
“Don’t play coy with me, Mona.”  
“Ha! Umm... I used to call my chin my heel and vice versa. They felt the same. I still confuse them, sometimes, saying my heel itches me, while scratching my chin.”  
“Ehehe, really?”  
“Yeah, it’s pretty stupid.”  
“Aww, it’s sweet. Who would have thought you’re so sweet?”  
“Very funny, Tom, coming from a nudist.”  
He laughed.   
“Don’t be jealous because I’m free as a bird!”  
“Oh please, you were all fidgety when I opened that bottle at the shop.”  
“I wasn’t, I was just surprised you weren’t a rich prude.”  
Her jaw dropped down while he laughed. She suddenly got up and made a megaphone with her hands around her mouth, starting to yell loudly:  
“Thomas William Hiddleston likes to run around naked and wear female under-”  
He jumped in the middle of her sentence and grabbed her, holding both of her arms and her waist tightly with one hand, while plastering his other palm over her mouth as she laughed.   
“Mona, you tit! Shut up!”  
She mumbled under his palm and tried to wiggle out unsuccessfully, making him excited, rubbing her back against his front. His lips almost touched her ear as he sensually whispered:  
“What I wanted to say before is that I intentionally grabbed your bum this morning.”  
She squealed in surprise and fidgeted again. He chuckled, but then she bit his palm and he yelped, backing off.   
“Ow! That hurt!”  
“You deserved it for that, idiot, how dare you touch me?” She smiled at him, highly entertained, folding her arms across her chest. He waved his hand.   
“What a bite...”  
“Yes, you deserved that jaws mark.”  
“Jaws?” He cackled. “More like an angry kitten mark.”

“Give me your hand.”  
“So you can bite me again?”  
“Yes! I’ll show you an angry kitten!”  
“No, ehehe!”  
She got up again while he made a step backwards, but she neared him. He suddenly caught both of her wrists and spread her arms widely, making her gasp right in front of his face.  
“What are you going to do? You can’t overpower me, I’m taller.”   
Mona suddenly smirked and bit his lip. He almost yelped, taken aback by her sudden movement. The sharp little bite went straight to his groin, as the touch of her velvety lips caused him to frown. The arousal returned, with full strength: his arms got weak enough for her to pull her wrists out and step back. But the smitten Tom couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist for the tenth time that day, although this time he did what his mind wanted him to: He connected his lips to hers, sucking that alluring plumpy one. He separated for a second, looking into her eyes and awaiting a shocked, offended reaction. But there came none. Mona licked the taste of him off her lips, feeling her sex, already wet this entire time, squeeze out a bit more of the lovely juices, making her almost grunt and grab his face with her hands, pulling him down for another slick, frantic kiss.   
He moaned into her mouth, causing her to mould her body against his and bite his tongue, which in return had Tom push his fingers into the strands of her hair to hold her head even closer to his.   
Suddenly, something vibrated in the pocket of her hoodie. She whimpered and separated, realising it’s her phone. Mona pulled it out and answered: it was her friend, Victoria. She cleared her throat.  
“Uhh, yes?”  
“Mona, love, hi! How are you?”  
“Listen, umm, I’m kind of in the middle of something, so I’ll call you back.”  
She hung up. Tom stood a bit farther away, wiping his lips before running a hand through his curls. She felt so uncomfortable she wanted to just run off.  
“Listen, Mona, I-”  
“I’m sorry, Tom-”  
They stopped.   
“Sorry.”  
“Uhh, yeah. Yeah. I don’t know what...” He spoke, shaking his head, almost trying to convince himself.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry too, I... “ She couldn’t think of any excuses, so she just sat down on the bench and lit a cigarette. He repeated her motions.   
“I hope you don’t think I am... like, harassing you or anything. I would never...” He held a hand to his chest.   
“Oh God no! It’s okay, I kissed you, anyway, just... It’s okay, I’m not mad or anything. Sorry about that.“  
They sat in that weird silence for a while, smoking and staring at the floor.   
“This is awkward.”   
He said, and she chuckled nervously.  
“Yes. Uhh, actually, it might be good to discuss the mime for tomorrow. _The Burden._ Mrs. Riley is going to kill us.”  
“Yeah!” He yelled, a bit too enthusiastic that she changed the topic. “Yes, the burden! Right! Any, uhh, any thoughts?”  
“Maybe. Are you listening?”  
He nodded, trying too hard to look extremely interested in whatever was it she wanted to suggest.   
  
*  
  
They clumsily agreed to some parts of the performance and hurried back to their rooms, still in shock by what took place.   
As soon as Mona entered her room, she leaned on the doors and squeezed her clothed sex with both of her hands, moaning and slouching a little.   
_I have to get rid of this. I have to get him out of my system, this is ridiculous._   
The very idea of fucking Tom caused weakness in her body, she felt hornier than ever, and found herself plopping on the bed and hurriedly taking off her yoga pants and her large, warm, confining hoodie, so she can massage the burning tips of her breasts.   
Sliding her knickers down, she threw them away and spread her legs, sighing with frustration when the air washed over the wetness. Mona slid her fingers across her slit, gathering the stickiness lying there and spreading it around, teasing herself.   
Her door suddenly burst open - she forgot to lock them - and Tom ran in, as he remembered another idea for tomorrow’s performance. She yelped with surprise, and he gasped, before licking his lips and walking to her.  
“Mona...”  
“Get out, you idiot!”  
“What are you doing?” He gulped, and she somehow found herself unable to close her legs, for his gaze made her so aroused. She yelled at him and tried chasing him away, but he knelt down in front of her, hooking his long arms under her thighs and pulling her to him.  
“I need to lick your pussy, Mona, it’s all I’ve been thinking about the entire day...” He sucked on her labia loudly, producing dirty, sexy sounds, and she moaned like a cat in heat.   
“You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You want me to slide my cock inside your slick, plump pussy, don’t you?”  
She nodded, whimpering at his filthy words. First he teased her with his fingers while sucking her swollen clitoris.   
“Oh Tom, please...” She pleaded, feeling her flesh pulsate for the promised fuck. He smirked at her and slid two of his fingers in, curling them. She squealed and suddenly came, because she’s been aching all day...  
  
Mona opened her eyes from the prurient fantasy, surprised that she came so soon. Her dirty little fixation was too much for her to bear, so she covered her face with her wet hands and started laughing at herself, before getting up and stretching herself.  
She had orgasmed, but had not felt released from the feeling - because the erotic strings of weakness still stretched through her thighs and her stomach, and she knew she was only now really ready to be fucked. Mona whined, sucking on her thumb, before placing a palm against the wall and slipping two of her fingers inside herself, imagining that curly blonde boy shoving her against that same wall and slowly gliding his erect, juicy cock inside her sopping walls. She moaned slowly, loudly, ending in a whimper as she started rubbing against her frontal walls. The merciless feeling of violent desire to _fuck harder, fuck, fuck fuck_ , increased infinitesimally, and she felt herself losing control: it was not enough, she kept peaking, and no matter what she did with her fingers, Mona could not make herself orgasm, so she gave up with a loud _Fuck!_ rolling out of her mouth and hit the wall hard with her ridden, wet hand.  
“Goddamn it!” She yelled.   
  
*  
It was night outside, having already fallen while they were still out. Tom sat on his bed with his phone in his hands, checking messages. There was one from Catherine:  
“Care for a drink tonight? :) “  
He sighed, image of her stripping body in his mind. Tom pressed the phone screen against his forehead.  
 _No, I can’t. I... I don’t think I want her. Well, fuck, I do want to fuck her, but... goddamn Mona. If... she was the one kissing me, right? She pressed herself against me, like she did this morning?_   
He felt his penis twitch sweetly at the thought. If Mona wanted him... then damn it all to hell. He could not be thinking about anyone else.  
Tom licked his lips and sighed. He knew what to do: he got up and climbed the stairs to floor above him, and walked on slowly, stopping in front of Mona’s doors. Then he nodded and continued walking to the end of the hallway, to Catherine’s room and knocked.  
She opened, wearing her pyjamas, and her face lit up when she saw him.   
“Tom! Come in!”  
He entered, pulling a tight smile.   
“Umm, sorry, my phone was in my room, I just saw the message.”  
“That’s okay. I’m glad you came. Can I offer you anything? Tea, a biscuit, a kiss?”  
He chuckled and looked to the floor. She truly was very blunt, like Mona said, but in a charming, seducing way.   
_Mona...  
_ “Uhh, actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
Her smile vanished.   
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Umm... listen, I had a great time last night, but I’d be a really fucked up guy if I just took advantage of that. I don’t think... uhh, I don’t think I’m feeling that spark, really.”  
She folded her arms over her chest.  
“You like someone else.”  
“It’s not that, it’s just... you know. Just...”  
She nodded, before smiling.  
“Well, what can I say, Tom? Now I feel like shit... but, I get it.”  
“I’m really sorry-”  
“No, no, I get it. It’s actually nice of you to have said it. Not many guys would.”  
He looked to the floor.  
“Sorry. You’re beautiful, really, you are. And your energy is...” He made a exploding bomb motion with his hands. She chuckled.   
“I know, I’m too much for most people.”   
She brushed her black curls.  
“I hope we can be friends, though.” He said.  
“M-hm. Maybe. Fine. But you have to go now, don’t want to make me mad.”  
“Uhh, okay.” He said sheepishly, slowly turning around and reaching for the handle. As he stepped outside, she spoke:  
“By the way, I heard your _spark_ yell out like crazy like five minutes ago in her room. Might want to pay her a visit.”  
Tom’s mouth opened wide as she grinned and then laughed, closing the doors before he had a chance to say anything. He blushed. _Fuck, does everybody know? Jesus, what a woman this Catherine is. She’d fucking chew me up and spit me out._   
He turned around and saw Hannah exiting her room.  
“Hey Tom!” She waved at him, and he waved back, before making his way down to his room, too afraid to stop and check on Mona.


	9. Chapter 9

Perhaps there were enough victories for Catherine, but this morning she thought of none of them. Her romantic conquests were always shadowed by those few who eluded her.   
Tom was just her type, the angelic face of a very excitable boy - it made her blood boil, in the most pleasurable of senses. She could tell he was one of the good ones. Too many times she got involved with idiots that broke her heart, her self-confidence, her vagina. And she decided she was going to try to better herself and her choices.  
And that’s what left that thin red burning trail in the pit of her stomach: _how_ can he favour that aristocratic, posh girl, next to her? She even had a better body to begin with. Mona and her giant eyes which seemed to look down on everyone, Mona and her pouty expression and the way she held her body, as if she was especially graceful or too noble to relax like the rest of them miserable ones.   
But what bothered her the most was the way Tom stared at her. Mona would scoff, fold her arms over her chest and turn her back on him, but he would go mental, jumping around her and pulling her hands and hugging her.   
She thought especially devious how Mona pretended she doesn’t like him - only to plaster herself against him and nuzzle her face into his neck - supposedly as a part of the _mime_.   
Don’t get me wrong, Catherine wasn’t jealous, no, she was beyond such silliness - however, Catherine was a proud woman and did not take it lightly when she was rejected.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Tom woke up like the happy boy that he was, stretching and almost dancing his way to the shower, his mind joyfully wrapping around the memory of Mona kissing him back. He couldn’t think of his acting, of his classes, all he could think about was her.  
Tom decided to make a move again. Maybe not one as bold, but he would certainly ask her to spend more time with him, be lightly suggestive, charming and very _likeable_. He knew he can do that.   
However, in the back of his externally cheerful, innocent mind was lain a thought he supposedly avoided, but lingered to it sweetly - they were to physically act together, which means he would get to hold her and spin her and twist that delicious body of hers any way he saw fit.

  
  
*  
  
  
“You know what bothers me, Harry?” Hannah said while locking her doors up and walking with her friend and acting partner Harry to the classes.  
“Like, I’m a straightforward person, right?”  
“Yeah, you are.” Harry smiled. She pushed him lightly, making him chuckle.  
“I’m not dancing around the subject. I’ve clearly asked her to a date with me. I was a little drunk at the time, but that only gave me courage. Besides, I would never do anything unless she hasn’t already confessed she was bisexual.”  
“I doubt that. Hannah, mate, that girl is... I’m a bit afraid of her.”  
Harry shivered, exaggerating his reaction as they descended the stairs and entered the bathroom next to the classroom, where one of the stalls was already occupied.

“Well of course you’re afraid of her, Harry, us girls just get each other better. You’re a boy. I love you, but you’re a boy and you can’t handle the hurricane of a woman such as Catherine.”  
Harry laughed, washing his hands.  
“Right, only you gay birds can handle that.”  
“Exactly.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mona felt guilty. Like she could still feel the press of her insides around her fingers - her guilty, guilty fingers. It was one of those days, days where built-up of the arousal felt like the entire air encouraged dirty thoughts.   
But the difference now was that... it was lighter. She knew one thing for certain - Tom kissed her.   
No matter how much she blamed herself, she was aware of that.   
So she showered, dressed herself (very carefully, in wide, concealing, loose clothes, God forbid she makes her intentions known to him), and made her way to the classroom, stopping only to take a pee in the adjoined bathroom.  
As soon as she locked the doors to the stall, she could hear Hannah and Harry entering and discussing some girl Hannah liked.  
  
*  
  
“So, we’ve established she knows I like her, right? And I honestly thought we had a connection, right?”  
“You already said that, yeah.”  
“So last fucking night, I go out of my room to give Max back his charger, and who do I see walking out of Catherine’s room, giggling like a shy schoolgirl? Fucking Tom!”

“Tom the-”  
“Yes, Tom, your English fucking friend and his innocent little face! He is fucking her! Out of all the people in the group, Catherine chooses him!”  
  
Mona’s eyes widened in the stall. The news hit her like a jolt of fire. She flushed the toilet.  
  
“I mean, am I that bad looking? No, Harry, don’t shake your head, I mean, am I that ugly Catherine would choose that lanky-”  
“No, Hannah, are you sure? Tom... likes Mona. He told me they kissed.”  
  
Mona stormed out of her stall.  
  
“He what?!” She screamed, making both of them jump. “Already?! He told you that already?! It was last fucking night! Oh God, I am so stupid! I can’t believe I ever trusted that fucking lying asshole!”  
She continued screaming and ran out of the bathroom. Hannah’s jaw dropped down as she stared at Harry.  
“What was that all about?”  
“I have no idea, Tom told me they kissed couple of nights ago, at the park...”  
“So, Tom’s a player? I should have known, he looks like a grinning imp.”  
Hannah chuckled.  
“Well, she’ll kill him now, and you know what, save me a front row seat for that scene.”  
“No, Hannah, I really don’t think he... he’s not like that. I really think he likes Mona.”  
“Right.” Hannah said, as she tightened her hair and took one last look in the mirror.  
  
  
*  
  
Mona threw her bag on the bench and folded her arms over her chest. From the initial anger, her feeling dropped to those of burning embarrassment. How could she not see it sooner? He is just an idiot, like she always thought he was. Her stupid feelings clouded her judgement - she didn’t actually like him, she just wanted his body, and that’s a whole other dimension.  
Well, after this, she knew she was never going to sleep with him. Moreover, he didn’t even deserve her yelling at him. They were nothing. Absolutely nothing. So she was going to treat him like nothing.  
He didn’t deserve better.  
  
*  
  
Tom locked his room and slowly walked down the hallway, thinking of how this day is going to be much more enjoyable than previous ones. The tension between him and Mona is gone.  
Well, not exactly gone, it was replaced by a much more enjoyable one - and he was damned sure he was going to use it.  
While he was walking, he heard sounds coming out of the nearby room. He stopped. That was Max’s room.   
He bit his lip and looked both ends of the hallway - there was no one. So he leaned on the doors and plastered his ear against the wood.  
There was moaning. Deep, controlled moans of a human male.   
“God, no, later... fuck...” He recognised Max’s voice. And there was more moaning, followed by a sticky sound of a kiss.   
“I’m going to drag you here again and I’m going to make you so fucking hard...”  
Another voice said. Another _male_ voice.  
“I’m already hard...”  
“Yeah, I can feel that...”  
More sticky sounds.  
“Fuck, Sioux, we’ll be late for class. Somebody will notice we’re missing...”  
“Goddamn it, you’re right. Okay.”  
  
Tom’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped down as he ran away from the doors. _Fuck, fuck, that’s... that’s Sioux and Max... they’re.... Christ... they’re... Gay! Oh my God!_   
His thoughts were frantic as he connected all of times they were missing to the scene he just heard.  
For a couple more minutes, he was shocked until he realised what that meant.  
That meant Sioux is not really interested in Mona. He was interested in Max. Really interested.   
Tom’s lips widened into a huge grin.   
_I can’t wait to tell her._   
He ran down the stairs to the classroom, immediately spotting Mona as he entered. She spotted him too, but averted her eyes to her bag. He reached her.  
“Hey, Mona, good morning!” He chirped, smiling at her.   
“Hey. Tom.” She said, taking out her water bottle. He blinked, confused. _Perhaps she didn’t wake up just yet._   
  
A bit farther away were Hannah and Harry, staring at our pair, waiting for the shitstorm of yelling to begin. There was none.  
“So... how are you?”  
“I’ve been better.”  
Max and Sioux entered the room and just when Tom was about to open his mouth, Mona turned around and followed Sioux to another bench and started talking to him, holding her hand on his shoulder.   
Tom stood still, completely taken by her strange behaviour. Was she embarrassed of last night? Was she mad at him for some bizarre, typical Mona reason? He sat down and stared at her.   
  
“Hey Sioux, are you feeling better? I was worried yesterday.”  
“Oh, Mona, hi! Uhh, yeah, I am, I was too hangover... you know how it goes.”  
“Yeah, everybody were awful yesterday, you should’ve seen the class, me and Max... it was hilarious, right?”  
“Umm, yeah, we were pretty bad.” Max almost blushed, remembering the occasion.   
“Really?” Sioux lifted his eyebrow and threw a look at Max. “You didn’t tell me about this.”  
“Oh, it was nothing, don’t even-”  
“Yeah, just some practice, doesn’t mean I’ll steal your partner, Sioux!” Mona laughed, while they both looked at her with wide eyes.  
“I’m stuck with that dumb, stupid ass fucking idiot over there.” She turned her head and looked at Tom.  
Sioux looked there too and saw Tom leaning over and taking some things out of his backpack, lingering his eyes on Tom’s behind for just couple of moments longer than necessary.   
“He seems like a normal guy to me, Mona.”  
“Oh please, he’s a... ah, don’t even want to waste words on him. So, umm, are you free today?”  
“I... actually, me and Max already had some practice set up for today. I need to catch up on classes so... maybe a rain check?”  
“Oh.” Mona slouched a bit. “Okay... yeah. You... should practice, yes. Another time then?”  
“Of course!” Sioux said and hugged her, making her smile.  
  
Catherine waltzed into the classroom with her tight tank top, smiling like she owns the place, waving shortly to Tom before walking to her own partner. Mona caught the exchange just as she was heading back and gritted her teeth, scoffing quietly. Hannah also caught it, and rolled her eyes, before drinking Catherine’s entire figure with her hungry eyes.   
  
Soon enough, Mrs. Riley entered the room and clapped her hands loudly.  
  
“Everyone, please! May I have your attention? Good, yes. Good morning, my dear ones! Are we feeling well?”  
There was a mumbling noise here and there.  
“I suppose last night was a more quiet one, seeing that you’re all looking fresh today?”  
She grinned, showing them she knows what’s been going on.  
“Very well. So, we have three more days of physical theatre. As an observer, I’ve seen progress here - first and foremost on a personal level. I’m glad you’ve relaxed to the idea of using your muscles and limbs as instruments of expression. Now, I understand each of you have their own preferences, but this part is designed...”  
  
Tom wasn’t paying full attention to the teacher, he kept glancing at Mona, who stood by his side, her arms folded over her chest. He took a step closer and whispered.  
“How are you this morning?”  
She moved away and nodded her head, not even looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, thinking she just wants to look like an obedient student.   
“Have you slept well?”  
She shot him a look before squinting.  
“Not as well as you, I’m sure.”  
He blinked a few times.  
“You’re right, I slept like a little child. I mean, compared to yesterday-”  
“Tom, Mona, please pay attention.” Mrs. Riley warned them. Mona tightened her lips.  
Catherine stood behind them, to their right, and kept observing the pair, her thoughts a mess of jealousy and amusement.  
“Hey Catherine!” She heard a whisper behind her. Turning around, she saw wide eyed Hannah smiling at her. She nodded and smiled tightly.  
 _Good God, that girl simply won’t give up. I should never have told her I’m bi.  
_ “...statuesque representation of Lust. As if you were sculptures, very realistic sculptures.”  
There was a mocking cheer and a chuckle from somewhere in the group, just as Mona’s mad expression melted into a shocked one, as if someone poured a bucket of water over her face.  
The teacher just announced the group was to act out an “exhibition” of sculptures depicting lust. In as much detail as they find necessary. It can be an abstract representation, or a more traditional one.   
Tom felt his cheeks twitch involuntarily with a hidden smile as a light blush crept over them. He stared at Mona, who rubbed the root of her nose with her index finger and her thumb.  
He cleared his throat, hoping his face didn’t show the excitement he felt creeping under his skin.   
_No, no, I have to gather courage. This is it, this is my chance, if she didn’t reject me last night... grow some balls, Tom, grow some balls and ask her!_   
He nodded to himself.  
“Mona?”  
“Yes, Tom?” She said, her eyes still closed.  
“Do you have an id-”  
“No I do not have an idea on how to do this ridiculous piece of shit assignment!”  
He flinched.  
“Umm... well, maybe it would be good if we simply... well, uhh, kissed. Like-”  
She shot him a death stare.  
“...Like... last night.”  
He swallowed the rest of his sentence. She squinted.  
“Like last night, huh? When you tried to take advantage of me before... uhh, it doesn’t even matter!”  
“What? Take advantage... what are you talking about?”  
She scoffed, dramatically waving her hands. 

People around them all sighed, exasperated, sharing a same thought which Harry voiced: “Ahh, here we go again.”

“Oh please, Tom, spare me this act. I’m not a fucking idiot, you know.”  
He frowned.  
“I have no idea what you mean by that.”  
She cackled cynically, pointing a finger at him.  
“You really are good. What an actor - I’ll give you that much. You’re talented. Whew. ”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“Tom... you know what? It’s none of my business. Let’s just do this.”  
“No, no, no, finish your sentence, I really don’t get you.”  
She sighed, regretting starting this conversation in the first place.   
“Kissing a girl an hour or two before fucking another one. That’s what I’m talking about.”  
Tom’s eyebrows shot up in true surprise.  
“What? What girl?”  
Mona rolled her eyes.  
“It’s okay, Tom, you don’t have to try and act now, Hannah told me all about it. She saw you exiting Catherine’s room last night.”  
Tom blinked while his thoughts arranged the mess into a clear idea: Hannah thought he and Catherine had sex, and told Mona for some reason.   
“No, no, Mona, we didn’t. We didn’t do anything. Yes, I was in her room, but we didn’t do anything!”  
“Tom, please!”  
  
The entire class, including the teacher, stood still and observed the extremely loud fight. The pair never realised they were starting to yell.

 

“No, Mona, listen to me! Argh, just listen! I went to tell Catherine I can’t... do anything...” He struggled to find words, realising he’s about to say he _really likes_ Mona, and his heart started beating fast.  
“Do you really think I’m that stupid, Tom?!”  
“No, you idiot, listen to me! Mona!” He noticed everybody staring at them, and caught Catherine’s amused look.  
“Catherine, please! Tell her! Tell her nothing happened!”  
Hannah took an unconscious step forward, entering Catherine’s eyeline, and she thought about this. She could tell the truth... and have Hannah hit on her annoyingly for the rest of the year, or she could lie and... see what happens out of the fun mess.  
She took a long look at Mona, head to toe, and slouched her shoulders, smirking.  
“Well, Tom, I wouldn’t call that - _nothing_....”  
“What? Catherine! Don’t lie!”  
His jaw dropped down, he couldn’t believe she was lying. Mona dramatically cut through the air with her hands.  
There was a palpable, screaming silence for about five seconds, before Mona pushed Tom.  
“You’re lying! How dare you!”  
“No, Catherine is lying! I went to her room to break it up because I, I... I like you, Mona!”  
His cheeks flushed wildly as he said it.   
Mona just got angrier and pushed him again, ignoring his pleas to Catherine to tell the truth, so embarrassed of everything she just grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.  
  
“Students! Enough of this! Inappropriate behaviour! Stop immediately! We’re taking a break! Fifteen minutes, after which you will decide to stay here and behave like adults or pack up your bags and leave the classes for good!”  
Shooting an extremely angry look at Catherine, Tom turned around and ran after Mona. 


	10. Chapter 10

Perhaps Mona sat on the same old bench of their intentionally so he could find her easily, but she would not admit that to herself.   
“Mona!”  
“I have nothing to say to you!”  
“Listen to me, I swear to God, I didn’t touch her last night! She is lying, I don’t know why, but she is lying! She’s jealous!”  
“Jealous?! Of whom, me?”  
“Yes, because she knows I like you!”  
Mona flinched, staring at his gigantic eyes.  
He swallowed a lump.   
“I like you, Mona.”  
“She wouldn’t lie for no reason. I should’ve... I should’ve just kept talking to Sioux.”   
He sighed, a bit hurt Mona is ignoring his confession.   
“I don’t know why, I’m telling you... there’s... a lot going on. Listen, I hate that I’m telling you this now, but... Sioux is gay.”  
Mona’s eyebrow shot up.  
“Yeah. He’s with Max.”

Her lips twitched, before she burst into laughter.  
“This is... he’s gay? Oh, Tom! That’s pathetic, even for you!” She held her stomach. He was even more hurt now, feeling her laughter cut like a razor blade to his insides.  
“I’m not lying to you. I heard them this morning.”  
“Really? How low can you stoop? Why not just admit what you did wrong?”  
“Because I didn’t! Mona!”  
“Stop being so pathetic.”  
She scrunched up her face in disgust. This was a final blow to his self-esteem. He humiliated himself in front of her, opened up to her, and she just stomped all over him. He took a deep breath.  
“You know what, Mona? Fuck you. I’m telling the truth. And if you can’t see it, after everything I’ve done for you... than you are just a stuck up cunt everyone says you are.”  
“Fuck you, you two-faced slime ball!”  
His jaw tightened. Suddenly, her face seemed ugly. And her voice was that same annoying shade it was the first few days they met.   
“That’s it. I give up. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”  
“Works with me. I am not quitting these classes, just so you know.”  
“Oh you’re not giving me that relief, then?” Tom said, trying to strike a chord in her. Her lip quivered.  
“No, I’m not giving you the satisfaction. And from now on, don’t you dare speak another word to me outside class. Do these exercises for a few more days than be on your disgusting way.”  
“Fine.”  
He got up and marched back in. Mona stomped her foot on the floor and lit another cigarette.   
Tom tried to find Catherine to confront her, but she was nowhere to be seen. She must’ve fled the crime scene.   
_What a bitch. I’ll catch her later on._   
He thought, and returned to the classroom, drinking water and stretching to calm himself down. Shutting out all thoughts of contact with Mona was a priority, and he decided to completely get into the mime, act the best he can, to actually receive valuable lessons he arrived here for.  
  
Not too long after, Mona stormed inside and took to adjusting her hair, her T-shirt, look around... anything, to avoid eye contact with Tom. They stood silently next to each other, waiting for the teacher to give them the signal to start.   
“Are things all right again, everyone? Mona, Tom?”   
She asked, and they nodded.  
“Catherine had to excuse herself for the day, said she was feeling a bit ill.”  
Tom scoffed, a bit too loudly. Mona shot him a look which he ignored.   
“But we are good to continue. Now, you will have about ten minutes to figure out your positions before I stop you - and then you must stay completely still. I shall be a visitor of this exhibition of sculptures. Take a deep breath and begin.”  
She clapped her hands, before inhaling loudly.   
  
Tom and Mona looked at each other, mad and confused. They had no idea how to approach this.  
Tom took a step closer to her and held her shoulders. She looked to the floor, before wrapping her arms around his waist. He exhaled a breath he’s been holding, awkward with their position.   
He pulled her hair back gently, making her look up at him, and began leaning over her. She unwrapped her hands and twisted almost sideways, now holding the back of her hand against his cheek, concentrating hard:  
 _This is not him, not me. Sculptures. Be a statue. You’re being carved out of stone. This is not Tom. Ignore him, ignore the need to slap the twisted motherfucker. Ignore him. Ignore the warmth and the scent of his skin... Goddamn it._  
She did somewhat act on her thoughts and pushed him lightly away, before pulling his hands down and making him kneel on the floor. He mistook her movements and pulled her down as well, wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her flush against him, gritting his teeth at her gasp of surprise.  
Mona grabbed his curls and yanked his head backwards, before inhaling and pushing him down to exert some form of control over him. He slipped and hit his elbow on the floor, wincing silently from the pain. She smirked lightly, making him frown, but before he had time to react, she pinned his forearms to the floor and loomed above him.   
Strands of her untied hair fell down, tickling the skin of his neck. She licked her parched lips.   
A gust of emotions flooded his body. He was angry. But through his anger there was that gentle, tickling sensation of her hair, the image of her tongue wetting that alluring lip of hers, and above all, the fact the apex of her thighs was pressing down on his underwear-less crotch.   
He swallowed a lump, fighting the jab of arousal which was surging through him, pushed around by the anger that she dared to pin him down, to exert control over him. He was breathing heavily now, closing his eyes and trying hard to will the blood in his body away from the very organ which it was coursing to hastily.  
Mona smiled at his tortured expression, feeling his arms twitch beneath her palms, thinking for second there she truly was stronger than this taller boy, ignoring her own arousal. Her eyes caught on the twitches of his jaw, the heave of his chest, the eyelashes and the angelic curls scattered around his head.   
_No, no, no, I hate him. No. Monaaa, no!  
_ She yelled at herself, angered at her body for betraying her like it did, for sending goosebumps to the tips of her breasts, through her thighs to the apex of them - warming her insides, developing into a deep, delicious ache which made her want to rub herself against the bulge.   
She thought she was imagining things when she felt a hardening underneath, slow and steady. The image caused a surge of wetness to glide around her sex, she felt it trickle out.  
Tom bit his lip and opened his eyes, catching her eyes trained on him. She was lost in some thought, so much she wasn’t holding him down any more, simply resting her fingers on his arms. He couldn’t stop it now.   
She looked delicious, and warm, and very kissable, and he wanted again to fuck her, right now, hard.  
And he was hard.   
And she was wet.   
And there was an itch between her lower lips, itch stimulated by the wetness staining her knickers. Mona knew that if she was to move just a centimetre, it would spread between her labia and reach her clit, and it would glide so sweetly against the growing hardness underneath it.   
She stared at him, her lips separated and almost quivering - a movement immediately caught by his eyes, and Mona knew he knew she was giving into the weakness. And Tom knew she knew he was almost completely hard now.   
The only question plaguing him was - _why was she allowing it? She can feel it, undoubtedly._   
Tom lifted his hips ever so lightly and nudged against her, the movement causing her to gasp and grind back against him reflexively. However, this meant they stopped dancing around the fact they were both aroused, and expressed it quite clearly - and this suddenly made Mona furious, so she pinned him down again and frowned harshly.  
Tom could not take this false behaviour, Mona taking the moral high ground seconds after she rubbed herself against him, so he yanked his stronger arms of the floor and grabbed her wrists, kneeling and sitting on his calves, before pulling the flushed Mona tightly against him, not giving her a chance to separate their bodies.  
She grunted like a kitten, pulling at his hair again - but it couldn’t have caused Tom to be mad, not this high up in his arousal. The sweet sound and the movement only made him want her even harder.   
Now, her pouty lips were too close to him, and he kissed her. She let out that sweet little grunt again before separating from him, feeling her body a complete angry and aroused mess of impulses. She wanted to both slap him and kiss him again.   
Tom couldn’t stop himself, he pulled one of her hands from his hair and held it behind her back, while using his other hand to hold her hip and press her down against his hardness. Mona’s breath hitched, she felt so madly horny that all she could do was whimper quietly.   
Tom moaned equally quietly and pressed his lips against her neck. He could feel her breasts squeezing against his chest, heaving fast and shallow, her stone-hard nipples causing goosebumps to break out all over his skin.   
  
They clearly forgot the situation they were in - because Mrs Riley’s voice startled both of them.  
“Everyone, hold your position - you are lifeless now, you have no blood or bones or muscles, you are a pure form, an imitation of, or if you will, an ideal of human desire.”  
She approached them and observed the tight knot they made: Mona’s fingers around his curls, Tom’s hand holding Mona’s hip, his lips on her neck. He was kneeling, and Mona sat on him.  
“Very well, Tom and Mona. A few more minutes please.”  
They had their eyes closed and could hear their teacher’s bare feet slapping on the wooden floor away from them.   
Mona felt as if her entire desire was rooted down to two places - her sex, which she couldn’t stop from twitching and trying to rub against the delicious hardness, and the hot spot on her neck, where his lips kept trying to do something.   
Tom was thirstier than ever. He would kill to be able to peel of her clothes and thrust inside her. Her skin was soft and tasty, and he could feel her heart beating loudly.   
They couldn’t move.   
So Tom dared pushing his tongue out and ever so lightly tickle her skin.  
Mona let out a quiet, throaty sound, making his lips vibrate, so he joined his teeth for a bite. She gripped his hair tightly and pressed herself against him even more. When he sucked her skin in, she couldn’t help herself, her lips dropped down to his ear, where she, quite unintentionally, moaned his name in a dark whisper.  
He nudged his hips against her again, and licked her neck, feeling a knot in his stomach starting to unravel - he must have her, right now.   
  
“Okay everyone! This was a long one! My little clock tells me it’s time for a break, so have something to eat, relax, and then we’ll discuss the forms, motions and results - this cycle of exercises is done.”  
  
As soon as teacher started talking, they jumped away from each other, and quickly rose on their feet - aware that the entire room could have noticed them.  
Suddenly, the sounds and the colours returned, making them brutally embarrassed of what just took place. Tom grabbed his backpack to hide the raging hard on, and she kept wiping her neck with both of her hands.   
“Mona...”  
She heard him say her name, and looked at him, her cheeks a tomato shade of red. He still had that darkened look, with the bedroom eyes and the wet lips, and this didn’t help her at all. But before he could continue his sentence, her defensive mechanisms kicked in and she slapped him.  
“How dare you!”  
She screamed and ran out of the room.  
“Oh no you fucking won’t!”  
Tom yelled and ran after her, seeing her disappear around the hallway, to the small bathroom.  
“Mona!”  
She slammed the door behind herself. Tom stormed in seconds after her.  
“What the fuck, Mona?! That was my fault?!”  
She splashed the water and wiped her hands with angry movements.  
“You bit me! You kissed me!”  
“Oh please! You moaned my name!”  
She blushed again and averted her eyes.   
“I didn’t.”  
She said, and he opened his mouth in annoyed surprise.  
“So that’s the game you’ll play. Like that was all me. Like you didn’t grind yourself against me and wanted exactly what I wanted.”  
She gulped, trying to put on a mad expression.  
“I was trying to be in the mime, trying to do what the task required me to, Tom. It was you who decided to use that for your filthy goals. I couldn’t stop you because the teacher told us to stay st-”  
“Oh my god, are you seriously going with that? Jesus Christ, how many lies must I withstand today?!”  
“What lies, you idiot?! Don’t you dare twist this into another ‘Catherine’ situation!”  
“Don’t you dare lie that you are not just as attracted to me as I am to you, Mona, or I swear to God I’ll... I’ll...”  
“You’ll what?” Mona mocked him. He sighed, licking his lips and looking to the floor. Mona’s eyes quickly dropped down to observe his almost visible hard on, her thighs clenching in reaction.  
“I’m not sure who you’re lying to, Mona. Me? Or yourself?”  
“Thomas, it isn’t me who gets a hard on each time a girl approaches him.”  
She motioned to his sweatpants. He blushed.  
“Yes, because there is no way I can tell if you want me or not unless I... see if you’re wet.”  
His voice was quiet, but deep and slow, and she could feel another bout of prickles wash over her skin, tickling her sex. She bit her lip and looked away.  
“You know what, Tom? I am going to punch you so hard your eyes will end up on that wall behind you.”  
He stared at her, his lips twitching with a smile. He took two steps closer. She stepped backwards. He repeated the motion until she was almost leaning against a wall.  
“Well, do it then. Punch me if you will, if you think that will help you want to fuck me any less.”  
He murmured. She opened her mouth to speak, but he grabbed her waist and kissed her violently. She separated and slapped him. Tom stepped away, licking his lips lewdly.  
“Fine. I’ll stop.”  
He said wickedly, but kept ghosting his lips above hers, feeling her resolve wane and titillate between anger and arousal. He kept torturing them like that for about ten seconds, before she held the back of his neck and bit his lip hard, grunting as she did so. He grabbed her hips, and as her back slammed into a wall, he began grinding against her, making her moan, probably more loudly than she intended to.   
She wrapped a leg around his bum and groaned into their kiss. His tongue was slick inside her mouth, and all she could think about is shoving his pretty face against her wet pussy and fuck his face, to deal with both her anger and desire.  
Tom’s hands wandered up her stomach to cup her breasts, and he leaned his head down to bite one over her T-shirt. She pressed it against his mouth, while he pushed his hands under her shirt and lifted it up.   
Mona grabbed his curls and pulled him upwards for another kiss.   
“I want you so badly...” He almost whispered against her lips.   
  
Behind them, the door opened to let in Harry, but as soon as he saw the pair dry humping each other against the wall, he exited and decided to find another bathroom, shaking his head in disbelief. _They’re fucking insane, both of them._   
  
The pair was completely unaware of the intrusion, they continued making out furiously, refraining from ripping each other’s clothes and fucking on the spot.   
“How can you think I want Catherine next to you?”  
He said and began kissing her neck, wetly, in all the right places, but Mona looked up and sighed.  
“Tom, stop.”  
“This game, still?”  
“No, stop.”

She pushed his shoulders a little, and he separated to look at her.  
“I don’t trust you.”  
He sighed, annoyed.  
“Mona, I swear on my grandmother’s grave-”  
“No, don’t do that. That’s... I’m sorry. I always end up with pricks. I can’t give into my instincts. I don’t trust you. I think you’re dishonest, so you can get into my knickers. I would allow you... but it’s time for me to stop.”  
“Mona..”  
“No, Tom.”  
She had a serious face. He felt his sexual desperation wane and descend, replaced by a feeling of anger, resentment and hurt.   
“Fine. If that’s what you want, if you don’t believe me... deal with yourself, alone. I’m not anybody’s puppet.”  
He lifted his hands up, turned around to wash his face with cold water and hurried out, slamming the doors behind him.  
  
After the class was over, teacher decided to make the pair stay behind to complete their yesterday’s failure: _The Burden_.   
Tom and Mona looked into each other’s eyes sadly, silently agreeing on repeating the planned routine they discussed yesterday.   
They rose and fell, holding each other as each of their limbs lost its weight and died. Mona trembled and heaved under his heavier weight, and she succumbed. When she did, he held her up.  
They both tried to stay upright, with closed eyes releasing their bodies to fall down, only to be held up by the other one.   
Finally, with a heavy gasp, they found each other on their knees, succumbing under the weight of the muscles and bones and sinew - but moreover, succumbing under the weight of renewed distance, the fact they enjoyed each other’s touch, which they lost just minutes earlier.   
It was almost hard watching them, almost painful. Mrs. Riley intertwined her fingers under her neck and marvelled the act shown to her.  
After what seemed like an eternity of a struggle to stay even remotely self-sufficient, but failing miserably at it, the couple laid on the floor, breathing silently in their joint hug, their thoughts a sad mess.  
“Wonderful!” The teacher clapped her hands, signalling for them to rise up. Mona stumbled, and Tom caught her not to fall, but she pushed him away and stood up by herself, putting another definitive pin inside his will to stay as far away from her as humanly possible.   
“Very well, I see that you’ve been working on this, I am pleased. However, now that we’re alone, I must admit, I am extremely disappointed with your behaviour. Thomas, Mona, we’re all adults here. You’re not teenagers forced to go to school, you’re here of your own accord.”  
“You are right, Mrs. Riley. I apologise for that, and I think that Tom can agree with me, such things will never repeat again. Tom?”  
“Yes, of course, I agree.”  
“Good. Thank you for your time. You’re dismissed, and we’ll see each other tomorrow morning.”  
They nodded, and upon greeting their teacher, Tom hurried out before Mona, almost slamming the doors in her face, and stomped on with his long stance. She traipsed behind him, observing his mad movements, and bit her lip, re-thinking her actions. Perhaps... perhaps he wasn’t lying to her?


	11. Chapter 11

Perhaps there was some other way of discussing the Mona situation, but after Harry caught up with Tom at lunch, he almost yelled out loud “I hate her” and slapped his palm on the table.  
“I don’t get her, I really don’t!”  
“Well, Tom, I don’t get you both. What the fuck is this thing with Catherine? I didn’t know you two...” Harry grinned suggestively.  
“I fucking didn’t touch her! I didn’t! She is lying!”  
“Come on, mate, you can tell me.”  
“Why doesn’t anybody believe me?! I went to her room to tell her... that I can’t because it seemed fake. See, last night I went for a walk with Mona, she had some problems and I helped her and... I don’t know, I guess I like her. And we made out. Well, kissed.”  
Harry saw Tom’s cheeks receiving the lightest shade of red.  
“And I told that bitch... ugh, I hate saying it, but she is a bitch, I told her I don’t want anything, and it seemed fine... where is she, anyway? She ran away, but I’ll make her say the truth!”  
“Tom, calm down. I believe you.”  
“But Mona doesn’t!”  
“And you tried talking to her? I’m sure-”  
“Yes I tried talking to her!”  
“Well, I went to take a piss, and you were practically fucking in that bathroom. I thought you’re good.”  
“Jesus. No, we’re not. And... that’s not even the point any more. I admitted to her... and she just... treated me like I’m the worst scum she ever liked, ever. And I know she likes me, she wanted me to...”  
His cheeks quickly flushed with the darkest crimson as he remembered how she wrapped herself around him.  
“Will you calm down for a second? What is the situation?”  
“There is no situation. I can’t be bothered by people like that. That’s it. I don’t care. I just want to get through this.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I don’t want to be humiliated like that. She’s just some rich girl.”  
Tom stabbed his vegetables with his fork. Harry sighed.   
“Ok, I get it. What about Catherine then?”  
“I don’t give a shit about that insane cunt.”  
Harry laughed.  
“All right... we’ll see about that.”  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing. Listen, we’re throwing another little party tonight, at the park. There’s some left over wine and beer from the last time, we have to use it or throw it away, so...”  
“I’m not coming.”  
“Tom, nobody’s paying anything, except for a penny or two, it’s okay with the money...”  
“Not about the money, I’m definitely not in the mood today. Definitely.”  
Harry sighed.  
“Oh come on-”  
“Harry, drop it. Sorry. Have fun, okay? I’ll be in my room.”  
Tom gulped his last bite and stormed back to his room to lay on his bed, listen to music and sulk all day and night.

 

*  
  
Hannah caught Mona in the hallway and informed her of the party. After Mona politely declined, Hannah took to persuading her, agreeing how men are scum of the earth and she should not allow that to ruin a perfectly good party for her.   
Hannah was very good at this, especially with pouty girls, and Mona finally said yes, remembering that bottle of blackberry schnapps she wanted to buy. And she did, right after she took the longest relaxing shower and shave, listening to loud music and avoiding any and every thought of Tom that came to her.  
Opening the bottle in the afternoon was probably not the best idea, but she danced around and drank.   
_I’m not even tipsy._   
  
There came eight o’clock, and she pulled on her dress and Converse trainers and ran down to the park, were several people were already chatting excitedly. She joined the discussion and continued drinking her delicious tasting drink, somewhat carelessly - the fluid warmed her mind and melted her anger and personal limits, so she danced and laughed even more than she normally would.   
There was no Tom to distract her, and even Catherine’s annoying seduction among everyone could not break her happy mood. For some time. After an hour or two, she had to pee, and upon returning to the group, she crossed paths with Catherine, who was obviously very drunk.  
“Monaa...” She moaned after her, stopping her in her tracks, putting her hand on Mona’s shoulder. “You’re not mad, are you?”  
“No, why would I be mad?”  
Catherine waved her hand drunkenly.  
“Well about the whole Tom situation!”  
Mona scoffed.

 

*

 

Tom decided he can’t lie on his bed any more, and got up, pulling on clean clothes. _Well, Harry did say it was extra alcohol, I can have a glass or two. Might help my mind calm down._  
He exited the building and approached the loud, laughing group and sat down.  
“Tom! Mate! You’re here!”   
He hugged Harry.   
“Yeah, couldn’t stay cooped up any longer.”  
“Yes! That’s it! Fucking great! Give me that fucking bottle!”  
Harry drunkenly yelled at a boy from the group and gave the bottle to Tom, making him drink half of it in a single gulp and cheering loudly when Tom shook his head, feeling the heat envelop around his brain. When they calmed down a bit, he roamed his eyes around for Mona, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was satisfied with what seemed to be a Mona-less night out.  
He joined their drinking game, and soon, he felt the cheerful effects of wine relaxing him completely.

  
*

 

 

“I don’t give a shit what he does with you, Catherine.”  
Catherine cackled.  
“See, I think you do, little girl. Obviously. Well, I hope you’re not mad at me, it was all good fun. I can see Tom is not here, he’s obviously mad.”  
“Well, he got what he wanted from you, he’s probably jacking off in his room.”  
Catherine laughed.  
“You’re right, he probably is. You’re not that bad looking, although a bit too... I don’t know... _fancy_ for my taste.”  
“I don’t think he cares.”  
“He does. It’s annoying. He fucking rejected me because of you.”  
“He... wait, what?”  
“Oh, don’t be angry with me, I just wanted to stir a little fun.”  
She winked.  
“You didn’t actually believe me? Oh my!”   
Catherine continued laughing annoyingly.  
“You... what?”  
“You believed me. Oh, poor little Mona. Naah, I didn’t touch him. He’s a boy. I need a man.”  
“You didn’t have sex?”  
“No. Which is a crying shame, he seems hung.”  
Mona ignored this little comment and stepped away.  
“Are you telling me you lied about having sex with him?”  
“Yeah. Oh you should’ve seen your expressions this morning, priceless!”  
Mona wiped her forehead, her blood rushing to her head. _He didn’t lie. I... he didn’t lie. Oh my god._  
“Are you OK?”  
Catherine asked, worried. Mona looked at her with wide eyes, her hands fisting into a firm knot. She gritted her teeth and in a surge of anger lifted her fist and punched Catherine in the face - so hard she yelped and stumbled backwards, before falling down to the ground, holding her nose and yelling loudly.  
“Fuck! Jesus, you’re crazy! Oww!”  
Max and Hannah ran over, helping Catherine up.  
“What the fuck happened?!”  
“This crazy cunt punched me!”   
“She... lied.”  
Mona breathed heavily, ignoring the pain in her knuckles.   
“Wait, that means...” Hannah connected the dots. “That means... you didn’t fuck Tom.”  
“No I didn’t! I don’t care about him, I just wanted you to back off!”  
Hannah flinched, hurt by this comment.  
“Mona, that was a bit much, Jesus...” Max said, observing Catherine’s face.  
“It was not enough!” Mona yelled and tried to punch her again, but Max held her back. “You stupid bitch!”  
  
During their yelling, rest of the group ran over, including Tom, surprised they found Max holding screaming Mona back, and Catherine holding her nose and slouching down.  
“How fucking dare you!”  
“Fuck off!” Catherine yelled back.   
  
“Shit, Tom, a chick fight over you?” Harry commented, elbowing his confused friend. Tom ignored him and walked over.  
“What is happening here?”  
Mona noticed him, and gasped, yanking herself out of Max’s hands and jumping on him.  
“Tom!”  
“There, fuck him, cunt!” Catherine yelled at them. Harry laughed loudly, and hugged Catherine, pulling her away.  
“Ok, fine, everybody, let’s get back, nothing to see here!”  
People were reluctant to leave, but slowly retreated, leaving confused Tom and Mona, who was hugging him tightly.   
They were both too drunk to react sanely, and Mona acted as if he was her long lost lover.  
“Mona, what the fuck happened?”  
“Look, look at my fist! I punched her! She lied, Tom, she admitted she lied!”  
He stepped away from her chirpy stance.  
“What... well, yeah, she did.”  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you! I’m sorry, it’s just... I was... I was afraid, because so many men fucking lie to me, and I can’t-”  
“Mona, calm down. You punched her?”  
“Yes I did!” She proudly exclaimed, almost making him chuckle. “I want to kiss you so badly.” She said and jumped on him again, pushing her lips against his. He was baffled, still, and not relaxed at all.  
“Wait, Mona, wait...” He tried to talk and gently push her away.   
“What?” She mumbled, rubbing her lips against his. Even though he was taken aback by the act and wanted to discuss things, the softness of her mouth was clouding up his mind, filling it up with erotic impulses.  
“No, wait.” He said and managed to get her off of him. “Wait a second. How did this happen?”  
She huffed, holding her hips.  
“She confronted me and said she thought it would be funny to lie.”  
“I can’t believe her...”  
“I know, what a bitch.”  
She grinned and kissed him again, just as he was about to talk.   
“Mona...”  
She took his hands and slid it down her waist and back, before she pushed his fingers under the hem of her dress and around her thighs.   
“Mona, wait a second...”  
“Shh....”  
“No, stop for a second!” He yelled and yanked her off, startling her. “Will you stop, please?!”  
She frowned.  
“What?”  
He lifted his hands up defensively.  
“Why didn’t you believe me in the first place? Do you think I would spend that much time with you yesterday if I was planning on being dishonest?”  
“Well... I’m sorry, but I already told you, almost every single man in my life has betrayed me somehow... I didn’t want to become the mockery of the class.”  
“I don’t know who those men are, but I’m not like that.”  
“I believe you! I do! Why are you like this now?”  
“Because... it’s a bit fucking sudden, don’t you think? You didn’t even say anything, you just started kissing me and-”  
“Well I really wanted to kiss you to apologise. I... want to apologise some more...”  
She smirked at him, before trying to pull his head down again, but he separated.  
“No, Mona. You waltz in here, punching Catherine - which felt good, I’ll admit that, but you can’t just behave like that to me the entire day and then expect me to completely ignore it and make out with you. I’m not your plaything, Mona.”  
She was mute now, her lips opened. After a lengthy silence.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t think that of you. But... I thought you’d be happy to know I’m not mad any more.”  
His eyebrows arched up.

“You’re missing the entire point! It’s not about you, Mona! I am mad, I am mad at you. Jesus Christ.”  
He turned around and stormed away, ignoring how she yelled out his name, loudly apologising. She wiped her forehead, sighing.  
 _Fucking Tom. Why doesn’t this EVER work out? Fuck. He’s right. I’m a bitch._  
She returned to the group and grabbed her bottle.   
“What happened?”  
Harry asked her, quietly.  
“Ah, nothing. We had a fight.”  
“He’s really mad at you, you know?”  
“I’m quite aware of that, Harry.” She folded her arms over her chest. “And he’s right. I’m a bitch.”  
“Oh, come on, you’re OK, the two of you just have a specially wired brain which makes you fight all the time. Also, he really likes you, and I think it’s driving him crazy.”  
“But, I couldn’t have known she was lying!”  
“I know.” Harry sighed. “But Tom is a sensitive little baby, he wanted you to trust him.”  
Mona chuckled at grinning Harry.  
“Fix that, Mona. Put on a striptease show for him, he’ll lose his mind. Now if you will excuse me, I have to collect my ten pounds of bet money. I was the only one out of the group who said you two will fight again.”  
She gasped and punched his shoulder lightly, making him laugh as he rose from the bench and walked away.   
But Mona knew he was right. She was going to have to careful with Tom. He is obviously offended by her actions.   
As she breathed out a heavy breath, she felt her head spinning and she was sleepy.   
  
On the way to her room, she laughed at herself, thinking of Harry’s words. She knew Tom wanted her, and she decided to use that in the cruellest of ways.   
She stopped on the staircase to close her eyes and think of her lust, immediately feeling that prickling heat around her sex.   
_I have to have him._   
Passing by the second floor, Mona had half a mind to walk on to Tom’s room and knock until he opens, then push him on his bed and ride him, but a part of her knew that wasn’t a good idea - he needed some space, obviously.  
So she went to her room and toppled on her own bed, almost instantaneously falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Perhaps Ingrid Riley could’ve been persuaded otherwise, but as soon as she realised three students are missing from her class, she knew what is the problem: they’re sleeping off their drunkenness.   
She wasn’t mad, no, after all, her own life was filled with mad days and even madder nights, with forgetfulness and pain and excess matched only by the flashiness of her dramatic skill.  
So she approached them with a smile and a reassuring string of words, which called for an awakening of intention:  
“...you are to be actors even while under the use of previous night’s drugs. You are not allowed to take rest, you are a muscle for your inner persuasion, so stop being tired, grumpy little children who cannot handle acting tired; appear, rise in the morning and come here, even if you can’t walk a straight line from your bed to your toilet seat.”  
There was amused laughter throughout the group, which made them relaxed.  
Mrs. Riley even sent the lacking halves of the pairs in search of their colleagues: Mona jumped from the bench and ran out of the room, visibly amused by the fact she needs to wake Tom up.   
She knew she needed to apologise to him - so this was perfect. She ran to the kitchen and bought a cup of steaming coffee and a piece of chocolate cake, which she balanced in her shaky, hungover hands as she climbed up the second floor and reached room number two-oh-four.   
She bit her lip, thinking of how to knock, since both of her hands were busy. She took a step back and lifted her leg to press down on the handle with her foot. Luckily, it wasn’t locked, and the door opened lightly. She pushed them with her shoulder and entered the room.   
Room had the same arrangement as her own, and Tom was lying on the bed to her left. Mona lowered the cup and the plate on his night stand and cleared her throat. His curly head was on the pillow, mouth wide opened, his limbs askew under the sheet. She smiled to herself and gathered the strength to call his name.  
“Tom? Are you awake?”  
There was no answer, and she bit her lip, thinking of what to do. She tried nudging his shoulder, but he just smacked his lips and continued sleeping. She sighed and sat on the bed, observing his face.   
Smiling to herself, she bumped his nose with her finger and traced his jawline. He scrunched up his nose and frowned, turning on his back, which made her chuckle and cover her own mouth, before she nudged his lower lip and slightly kneaded down on it. His reflexes kicked in, and his mouth gently enveloped around the tip of her finger, making her shoulders shake silently from her muffled laughter.   
_He would kill me if he saw this. It seems his sleep is deep..._  
She bit her own lip and pulled back her finger as if an idea struck her suddenly. Her breath caught firmly as she gathered mad courage, placed each of her hands on his sides and leant her head down to his, so closely she could feel him exhaling on her skin... and lightly pressed her wet lips against his. He inhaled a sharp breath and instinctively kissed her back, before his eyes fluttered open.  
Mona jumped off the bed while he cleared his eyes and frowned at her.  
“Mona? What are you doing here? What time is it?”  
“Uhh, umm... “ She swallowed a lump. “Umm, I... uhh, you overslept the class, and the teacher sent me to wake you up! That’s it!”  
He sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes, confused and surprised. He licked his lips, and felt a strange taste on them. Mona’s eyes widened at this, she couldn’t know if he figured out she kissed him.   
He looked at her. She was fidgety and strangely nervous, now that he was beginning to wake up.  
“Umm, I brought you a little breakfast.” She pointed to the plate with the chocolate cake and a cup of coffee. “I didn’t know if you drank coffee in the morning or not, so I brought you, but if you don’t, it’s OK, I just didn’t-”  
“Thank you. That’s kind.”  
She cleared her throat.  
“Listen, Tom, I need to apologise to you. My behaviour last night was quite inappropriate. “ _And so is my behaviour this morning, but I’ll be quiet about that._ “I should’ve discussed things with you and umm... I am sorry for not trusting you, but I guess my own problems and doubts are at times so strong I can’t quite... can’t quite connect with people.” She sighed a heavy breath, and he saw this particular sentence was hard for her to pronounce. Tom licked his lips again as he watched her stare at the floor and spin her ring around her finger - feeling that unusual taste. He could swear it was the taste of her, but he shook his head, dismissing the sensation as a figment of his imagination.  
“Thank you for saying that, Mona.” He said, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip.   
“I’m also sorry for saying all this seconds after you opened your eyes, but I was afraid you weren’t going to listen to me later, so I used the opportunity. “ She smiled lightly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and biting on the corner of her lips. Tom smiled at her, as in his still shimmery, sleepy eyes she looked beautiful.  
“Do you want to sit down?” He moved to the corner of his bed as he removed the sheet from himself to sit down properly. He was sleeping in his tight boxer briefs and Mona failed miserably at averting her eyes from all the naked parts of his body. Luckily, he missed this, as he took a bite of his cake, immediately moaning. Mona sat down.  
“This is delicious, thank you!” He closed his eyes and chewed like a little child, not thinking of the implications of his loud moaning on her, as she dug her nails in her palm, trying to keep a straight face.  
“Uhh, I don’t mean to rush you, but Mrs. Riley is probably waiting for us, so...”  
“Oh, right, yeah, yeah, sorry, my head is spinning-”  
He gulped the rest of the coffee, and she rose exactly when he did, wanting to take the empty cup and the leftovers of the cake, but he interrupted her, saying he needs to take a quick shower, bumping sleepily into her and upturning the dishes - which had the cake bump from his hands and into his stomach and smear all over, while the dishes fell to the floor, making clanky noises, but not breaking.   
Mona jumped away, and after a second, they both chuckled awkwardly.  
“At least it didn’t-”  
“Break, yeah. Good. So, uhh, I’ll-”  
“Sorry about it, it’s my fault-”  
Mona grabbed the paper napkins she brought and nervously attempted to wipe the cake of his stomach.   
“...take a shower. It’s okay, you don’t have to-”  
Those couple of seconds it took for him to finish the sentence were enough for Mona’s days-long erotic thoughts to appear again, as she realised she could’ve and would’ve gladly instead _licked the cake off his stomach_.  She gulped and lewdly licked her lips just in time as Tom finished his words and took her wrist to say:  
“...you don’t have to do that, I’m showering anyway.”  
However, he noticed her throat moving, and her tongue darting out to swipe over enthusiastically over her lips, giving him the same thought as it gave to her. His nostrils flared as they stared at each other, her wrist in his hand, both of their mouths opened with the unpronounced thoughts.   
Tom felt the blood wildly rush to his sex organ, for a sleepy morning boner.   
Mona spoke first.  
“Uhh, right, sorry, go. “ She stepped back and motioned to the bathroom while nervously folding her napkin. He flinched and rushed to the door, turning back around to say:  
“I’ll just be a... second.”  
Only to catch her ogling his behind, which made him take a short pause in his sentence, before quickly entering the bathroom, to hide the hardening he was feeling in his briefs. He leant his back on the door and sighed, his lips stretching into a smile as he replayed the image of her eyes widening awkwardly as he caught her ogling him.   
He stripped and jumped into his shower, trying to hurry up, but noticing with concern his hardened penis is not backing down.   
He wrapped his hand around it and tugged, inhaling loudly and letting water wash over him, seeing the creamy remnants of the chocolate cake sliding down. He grunted quietly and pumped his cock several times.   
Mona walked up and down the room, looking out the window, then checking her phone, before she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Tiptoeing to the doors, she took an empty glass and carefully sealed it to the wood, before listening in on Tom.  
He couldn’t control his ragged breathing and occasional moan while he sped up with jerking his member.   
  
  
_She knew what he was doing and she entered, staring at him leaning on the shower wall, pumping his cock furiously._  
 _Mona bit her lip, and only then did he open his eyes, flinching as he noticed her. She moaned at the sight of him and began undressing herself._  
 _“Let me help with that.”_  
 _“Mona...” He whispered as she entered in the shower and began licking his chest, before yanking his hand away from his cock and sucking it violently, smacking her delicious, plumpy lips against his skin and looking up at him with a lewd expression in her big, tawny eyes._  
 _He grunted loudly, feeling his testicles tightening, nearing his climax. His hips moved of their own accord, while he fucked her hungry mouth as she moaned lecherously._  
  
  
Mona’s eyes opened widely at the other side of the doors as she heard the weak grunt he made.  
 _Oh my god... is he... no way. But... what if he is jacking off in there?_   
Tom moaned too loudly now, and she grinned, biting her lips. She removed the glass and yelled loudly.  
“Will you hurry up, we’re already late!”  
  
He flinched breaking out of his fantasy at the surprising sound of her voice and squeezed his cock too hard, which made him come, and he spurted his come all over the shower cubicle, trying to exhale quietly.  
“Yeah, uhh, sorry, be right out!” He yelled back and grabbed his shower gel, hurrying up with his actual shower.  
  
She covered her mouth so she doesn’t laugh loudly and stepped away from the door, even though the wicked part of her mind wanted her to bust in and catch him mid-action.   
_Well, if he had invited me..._  
  
She sat on his bed and flicked through her phone, and after a couple of minutes, he was out in a different pair of tight boxer briefs. His face was flushed with an adorable shade of pink, and she caught herself quickly diving her eyes down to his bulge for any signs of... _activities_ , but she found none.   
Even though Tom immediately went to the closet and hid himself behind one opened side of the doors, he noticed that she looked at his crotch. _Did she... hear me? Fuck. Was I too loud? She will mock me for the rest of my life._   
He quickly pulled on sweatpants and his favourite light blue T-shirt.  
“Sorry for taking so long." He said as he tied his trainers' shoelaces.  
Mona bit the insides of her cheeks not to grin, but she couldn’t resist it. Still flicking through her phone and trying to look absent-minded, she asked:  
“What took you so long?”  
He stopped his movements and looked at her. She was looking at the screen.  
“Uhh... couldn’t find the shower gel.”  
Mona chuckled loudly and covered her mouth, still not looking at him.  
“OK then.”  
He squinted at her, quite sure she knew what he was doing, but decided not to check, quickly grabbing his things.  
“OK, I’m good.”  
Only then she looked at him and rose, following him out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, he said:  
“Thanks for the coffee and the cake, again. It was delicious.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing. So, friends?”  
She stopped, smiling at him and extending her hand. He smiled back, accepting the handshake.   
_...with benefits, pretty, pretty please?_ Tom thought.  
 _...was it this hand? Was he thinking of me? Mmm..._ Mona thought, but none of it showed on her face. They hurried out of the building and almost ran to catch the missing time, but Mona suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  
There was a large German shepherd standing about twenty meters in front of them.   
“What?” Tom looked at her, but she was staring at the dog, her eyes gigantic.   
“He’s not... on a leash.”  
“That’s the caretaker’s dog, he’s OK.”   
He tried to walk on, but Mona pulled the hem of his T-shirt.  
“Tom... he’s... looking at us.”  
“Oh come on, it’s just a dog! Wait, you’re afraid?”  
He looked at her, smirking wickedly.  
She kept staring at the dog, her face slowly receiving a look of panic.  
Tom looked at the German shepherd and tapped his thigh.  
“Here, boy!”  
“No, no, don’t invite him!” Mona yelled, jumping behind Tom. He chuckled.  
“You’re really afraid!”  
“Yes, I am! Please don’t! Tom, stop that!” She yelled on, as Tom began growling at the dog, who mysteriously paid absolutely no attention at the pair, even sprawling down on the soft patch of grass to rest.  
Tom saw Mona shutting her eyes tightly, and began teasing her:  
“Oh shit, Mona, I think he’s pissed off, he’s running here!”  
She squealed with fear and grabbed the front of his T-shirt, shoving her face in his chest and tightening her entire body - holding her breath.  
He laughed, before wrapping his arms around her back and rubbing them gently.  
“Hey, I’m joking, it’s OK, he’s laying on the grass.”  
He noticed she was lightly trembling, and hugged her, kissing the top of her head, as her face was still snuggled against his chest.  
“Mona, are you that afraid?”  
She turned her head slightly, and opened one of her eyes to take a peek at the animal, who was practically sleeping in the garden, which made her relax and let his T-shirt go from the tight clench of her fingers.  
“It’s... a phobia, really. I was chased and bitten two times by a couple of stray dogs when I was a child, and ever since then I’m really, really afraid.”  
“I can see that. Sorry, I didn’t know. But he is a good boy, look at him, shall we-”  
“Tom, no, I’m definitely not going anywhere near him.” She snuggled herself once more against him, making him smile and hug her again, caressing her back.  
“We have to go, we’re late already.”  
“Yeah.” Mona said and separated, obviously completely unaware of the warmth that just took place between them, as her eyes were pinned to the dog. Tom walked on, but she took a careful step behind him. He chuckled and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, forcing her to walk alongside him. She held her hand on his arm as they walked past the carefree dog, her head twisting almost unnaturally to keep her from losing sight of the animal. Tom was looking at her face the whole time, a smile on his lips. Only when they entered the building she relaxed and paid attention to him, frowning lightly when she saw him smile.  
“Don’t mock me, Tom.”  
She threatened him, but as she said that, she realised he was holding her tightly against his side and quickly moved away.   
“Sorry you had to drag me.” She mumbled, while he grinned widely.  
“I didn’t mind that. It’s been an interesting find, you afraid of the dogs.”  
“Tom, please, it’s a real thing, please don’t mock me for that.”  
Tom looked at the building doors behind her and made a shocked expression.  
“Mona watch out!” He yelled and she shrieked, jumping on him once more and hiding her face. He held her tightly, before laughing loudly.  
She separated and looked behind her. There was nothing. She wanted to slap both of her hands against his chest, but he jumped away.  
“Tom! Stop that!”  
“Are you going to freak out each time there is a dog nearby?”  
“Well the caretaker should really keep that animal on a leash, there are people walking around and-”  
“No, no, seeing you like this is fun.”  
She folded her arms over her chest and scoffed at him as they walked on, quickly locating their classroom.   
“I’ll find out your fears and I’ll-”  
“I’m not afraid of silly things like that.”  
“Oh please... well, anyway, I’ll find out about other things about you and I’ll mock you for them!”  
They reached the classroom doors. Mona grabbed the handle.  
“Mona, you know absolutely nothing about me.”  
She pressed the handle down and smirked wickedly.  
“I know what you did while showering, you filthy boy.”  
She chuckled and opened the doors, not giving him time to react properly before they faced the rest of their acting classes group.


	13. Chapter 13

Perhaps there was another conclusion to be drawn, but as the group stopped their activities and observed the newcomers, grinning Mona and blushing Tom with his T-shirt stretched in several directions by Mona’s fingers, they all thought of one thing: _Mona and Tom are late because they just had sex._   
So everybody chuckled and soon ignored them, as the teacher gave the signal to continue. Everybody was seated on the floor, and Hannah was in the front, reading what seemed like a long ballad.   
Apparently, they were at the beginning of their vocal training, and this was a first test, reading an excerpt or a poem so that the teacher can assess the knowledge and the feeling of each of the students.   
Mona sat down behind everyone, Indian style, and Tom joined her in the same position, placing his backpack to his side, leaning on his palms behind his back and staring at Hannah, still embarrassed by Mona’s comment. She smirked to herself, before taking off her own backpack, but since there were books to her other side, she had to lean over Tom and place it next to his one. And Mona intentionally did this in the most awkward way: by placing her hand high on Tom’s thigh and leaning on it to swing her backpack to his own. She could feel Tom flinch under her palm, and she grinned, not looking at him, rather getting back in position and paying attention to Hannah’s reading.  
Tom grit his jaw and squinted his eyes at the back of Mona’s head.   
_She is cruel. I was only joking, but this... this is downright impudent... tease._   
He licked his lips, amused by that thought. Hannah was finished, and the teacher gave comments Tom could not focus on, distracted by the idea of Mona teasing him.   
At this point, he couldn’t even remember why was he mad at her. She’s been kind to him. She apologised. Sincerely.  
Perhaps, if he can lay this overly erotic side of himself aside, perhaps they can actually be friends?   
Hannah began reading Baudelaire, and Mona excitedly tapped Tom’s thigh, this time unintentionally, and turned to him, leaning to his ear and whispering.  
“I love him! But the translation doesn’t do him justice, really!”  
They heard the teacher instructing Hannah to slow down and enunciate properly.  
“Yes, he is good. You speak French?”  
Mona frowned at him.

“Of course, my father’s French.”  
“I’ve been learning it in school, but I’m not so good at it...”  
“If you behave, I’ll teach you. ‘J’ai perdu mon gel douche’ means ‘I lost my shower gel’.”  
She whispered, chuckling quietly. Tom closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to avoid freaking out.  
“Mona...”  
“I told you I’ll get you back for that dog.”  
Tom removed the hair from her ear and gently pressed his lips against it, feeling her shudder.  
“I’ll bring the dog to your room if you continue with this.”  
She couldn’t move her head now, because that meant her lips would meet his, so she tried moving away, feeling warmth grow in the pit of her stomach, but he followed her.

“While you’re sleeping, so he licks your face. You’ll have a heart attack.”  
She pushed him away gently, wiping her ear and grinning.   
The rest of the class they stayed quiet, commenting on performances here and there, but not really communicating with each other.  
Mona was assigned to read a passage out of James Joyce’s Ulysses, which she did with an ounce of stage fright, but Tom still thought she sounded wonderful, especially the expertly changed melody as she read the dialogue.   
He read a poem by Byron, almost impeccably, and everybody clapped their hands.  
At one point, Mona closed her eyes and listened to his mellifluous voice, imagining him reading endless stories.  
Everybody received texts they were to practice reading that afternoon, with an accompanied set of exercises: for breathing, for pauses, different styles; once they had to do it with their eyes closed, once they had to do it with their teeth clenched, and so on.  
Mona received hers and started walking out of the classroom, not wanting to look too desperate by waiting on him, as he was several people behind her in the line, waiting to have a word with the teacher. So she just waved and exited the building.  
“Mona!”   
She heard someone say her name and turned around, seeing Sioux waving to her.   
“Will you take a walk with me?”  
“Uhh, sure.”  
“So, how are you feeling?”  
“Fine?”  
“I mean, after last night, with Catherine and all...”  
“Oh, that.” She chuckled. “Yeah, I’m OK. Listen, Sioux, I actually need to talk to you.”  
She breathed in deeply.  
“I know I asked you out couple of days ago, and, I really wanted to, but something happened and-”  
“Oh, it’s OK! Thank God! That was what I wanted to talk about.”  
He sat down on a bench and she joined him.  
“I don’t know how to say this, but the last few days I’m gathering courage to do it, I need to stay true to myself.”  
She squinted at him, suddenly remembering Tom saying to her Sioux is gay.  
“Mona, you’re a beautiful girl, I’m really flattered you expressed interest in me, and I was forcing myself to do it, to ask you out but... listen, the reason why I fled home in the first place is... uhh, I’m gay.”  
Her eyebrows raised, she wanted to look surprised. He exhaled, blushing.  
“I can’t lie to myself. My father kicked me out, and I was trying to change, but... there is no way. I have to start being honest. I wanted to start with you.”  
“That’s OK, Sioux. I’m honoured you told me. Wow. OK. That is a big thing, I can see that, so, just breathe, take it easy. I’m very supportive of that.”  
She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
“Whew. I’m so glad you understand.”  
“Of course I do. That takes great courage. Well done.”  
“Yes. Uhh, you said something happened?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just... no, nothing. We’re on the same page, I wanted to say to you I’m not... into you.”  
She grinned, waving her hand. He smirked.  
“Because you’re really into Tom, right?”  
“What? How do you...”   
He laughed.  
“Mona, the whole class knows. You two are not exactly subtle.”  
“Great. That’s embarrassing.”  
“It’s not. It’s sweet. Go for it. He’s hot.”  
Mona darted him a cynical look.  
“Jesus Christ.”  
He laughed loudly.  
“I just told you I’m gay!”  
“Yeah, OK, it takes getting used to.”  
“Listen, don’t turn around, but there is Tom smoking on that bench in front of the building, staring at us.”  
“Really? Good. The idiot.”  
“Yes. Are you two together?”  
“No... this morning we agreed on being friends.”  
Sioux’s eyebrow arched.  
“You don’t like that.”  
She sighed.  
“No I don’t.”  
“Well, perhaps you can make him do something.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ll put my arm around you, and you can pretend I asked you out. Tell him, see how he reacts.”  
“You know what? That might just be a good idea...”  
“Of course.” He smiled and shuffled next to her, wrapping his strong arm around her shoulders. She bit her lip to prevent from laughing.  
“Is he looking?”  
Sioux tried to see from the corner of his eye, and saw Tom throwing his cigarette on the floor, rising up and walking away.  
“He is gone! I think he didn’t like this.”  
Mona chuckled.  
“Ah, we’ll see. Thank you, this was fun. And... if you need anyone to talk to, I’m here.”  
“Sure thing. Thank you Mona!” He said and hugged her. She patted him on his back and they parted ways.  
Tom stomped his way back to his room with a frown on his face.   
_What was that all about? I thought that idiot was gay! Unbelievable. And what’s up with her? I thought she liked me. Maybe she thinks I don’t want anything, because of last night? But... but she knows about this morning, she heard me and teased me... argh, Mona!_   
  
After lunch, Mona rested on her bed for awhile, taking a short nap before she decided to practice her reading. A quick skimming over the instructions paper told her something she hasn’t read before, which was the practising had to be done in pair, even though the work is individual. She smiled and took her phone, typing a message to Tom:

“Are you free to practice this reading thing?”  
She bit her lip and stared at the screen. About ten minutes later, his reply came.  
“Yeah, just need to run to the shop.”  
“Me too, meet you out front?”  
She sent the message and immediately regretted, thinking she sounded too eager.  
Tom’s eyebrow raised cynically at her reply, he was still slightly irritated over seeing her with Sioux.   
“OK.”  
She was already outside when he exited the building, greeting him with a smile on her face. Which was annoying Tom. And what was even more annoying, she looked radiant, wearing what seemed an awfully dainty green summer dress with black painted roses, and a cardigan over it.   
“Hey!” She said, not knowing what to do with her hands.  
“Hey.” He seemed a bit sulky. Mona knew why, too, and that made her smile.   
“I wanted to go alone, but honestly, before I leave this building alone, I need to speak to the caretaker.”  
“Right, about that adorable dog.”  
“He is not adorable, he is a gigantic scary German shepherd with shark teeth!”  
Tom smiled lightly, still sulky.

“What is up with you?”  
“Nothing, why?”  
“You seem... moody. And when you’re moody, we get in a fight.”  
Now he smiled at her.  
“I’m not moody, I’m OK. Uhh, a bit tired, perhaps.”   
“So I guess racing you to the shop is out of the question?”  
“Yeah, I don’t feel like it. Plus, you would lose and then you would be mad at me.”  
“No I wouldn’t, we’re friends now, right?”  
He shot her a look, before licking his lips and staring at the floor.  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
She smirked, weighing her options: she could agree and be silent, or she could stoke him and see how long it takes him before he flips out.  
“Are you mad at me, Tom?”  
“No, why would I be mad at you?”  
“I don’t know, but I was under the impression we’re good after I apologised this morning.”  
“We are, I’m not mad, really.” He looked at her sincerely. She smiled widely.  
“Oh good!” She said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He shook his head, confused, and walked on after her. Mona was smiling to herself, spring in her step. But suddenly, there was a distant sound of a bark.  
She flinched and banged into him, holding his arm and looking in the direction of the sound.  
This time, he laughed loudly.  
“That wasn’t even a dog!”  
“Well, I can’t know for sure!”  
She didn’t let go of him, instead she quite intentionally wrapped her arms around his waist, sideways, and walked on. Tom looked at her.  
“What would you do if I wasn’t here?”  
“Run like hell, probably.”  
He chuckled.  
“So are you going to rip my T-shirt now?”  
“Oh, sorry.” She stepped away from him, kneading her fingers. He regretted saying that, as he wanted her to hold him like that. They silently entered the shop and walked off in different directions, gathering items they needed. She was finished first, and pushed the trolley around searching for him. He was looking at the shelf of juices, completely bent over as he inspected the prices on the bottom bottles.   
She bit her lip, staring at him.  
 _If that’s not the cutest bum I’ve seen in years..._  
She grinned and slowly tiptoed to him, connecting her palm with his rear. Tom flinched and jumped up, while she laughed.  
“Mona, what the fuck!”

“I couldn’t resist it!”   
“What if I swatted your behind? You would kill me!”  
“Probably!” She still laughed. He grabbed her wrist.  
“Come here, I’ll show you how it feels!”  
“No, no!” She shrieked and tried yanking her wrist away, while he grinned and tried twisting her so he can reach the desired spot.  
“I’m sorry, sorry, let me go, please, Tom! Haha!”  
She wasn’t standing still enough for him to swat her bum properly, the skirt of her dress flowing around, so when he managed to grab a cheek and squeeze it with his big palm, rather than slap it, it was under the skirt: he cupped the bare skin of her bum and enjoyed the soft tissue in his grip, his thumb brushing the skimpy fabric of her knickers.   
“Tom!” She shrieked and pushed him off. He laughed, biting his lip. She frowned with her mouth opened, but he saw the dirty look she gave him, not able to hide her amusement by his actions.  
“That was horrible, you tit!”   
“Exactly.” He took a bottle of juice and placed it in the trolley.   
“Well I didn’t fucking grope you, Tom!”   
“I thought you liked that. If I recall correctly, you pushed my hands under your dress last night and made me do it.”  
He smirked at her. She tightened her lips and started blushing, remembering how much she wanted him last night. Her clitoris twitched, liking the idea a bit too much.   
“I was drunk, that doesn’t count.”

He chuckled.  
“Whatever you say.”  
They walked to the cash desk, and Mona started taking out her items. The warmth spreading around her belly wasn’t stopping. It was almost like a switch. Everything was relatively manageable, until he touched her or did something so deliciously inappropriate - such as press her down against his hardness or bite her neck or grab her bum under her dress, even - then all hell broke loose, she was getting more and more turned on, feeling her knees weak, her knickers more and more slick.  
So she couldn’t help herself, she had to tease him. Unnecessarily leaning forward, as if she had to grab an item from the bottom of the trolley, Mona gave him a view of her behind.   
Tom’s eyes immediately travelled to the hem of the skirt, which was raised almost to the sexy lower curve of her bum. He licked his lips and fisted his hands, almost to prevent himself from squeezing the soft tissue once more.  
 _Is she doing this intentionally? Is she teasing me?_   
The thought sent pleasant jolts down his stomach. He gritted his teeth, when she turned around, holding the juice bottle.  
“This is yours, right?”  
He quickly averted his eyes and looked at her, clearing his throat.   
“Yeah.”  
She smirked and placed it to his side of the desk. Mona then placed her hand on his stomach and reached for a plastic bag which was hanging on the shelf behind him, muttering sorry and smiling to herself.  
 _Oh my god, she really is doing this on purpose, probably to embarrass me. No you won’t, Mona, no you fucking won’t._   
He thought and put his hand on her hip, plastering himself against her, making her taking a step forward, as if there was a line of people behind him and he needed to reach the other end of the cash desk. Mona’s breath caught as she awkwardly stood there, shoving her items into her bag, not knowing how to react. She dropped a pack of tissues and Tom pressed himself against her again, reaching over her and catching her pack.  
“Here you go.” He said, his crotch still flush against her bum, enough for her dress to lift up slightly - enough for his fingers to brush against her bare curve.  
Luckily, the assistant had already turned her back, placing the money in the drawer, when Mona gasped lightly and swatted his fingers away.   
He laughed as she stormed out of the shop in front of him, more out of the need to reach fresh air and try to somehow keep herself from getting even more aroused from his public grope.   
“Hey, wait up!”  
“You fucking idiot! That woman could’ve seen us! Stop doing that!”  
“Doing what?” He grinned at her.  
“Fucking grabbing my bum!”

“Well, you did kind of put it on display for me.”  
Her lips twitched with a smile, but she pushed him away, making him laugh.   
“Just stop that, OK?”  
Tom licked his lips and smiled.  
“OK. Want to sit down and have a smoke?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
They sat silently, not knowing what to say, both avoiding their own lewd set of thoughts.   
“It’s a beautiful day, we should’ve taken the material and practice here, outside.”  
Mona said, while her actual thoughts were: _It’d be nice to avoid being in the room with you, since I might throw you on the bed and shove your fingers up myself..._  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Shall we get the papers after we finish smoking?”  
“Yes!”  
  
She swallowed a lump.  
“Tom, we’re friends, right?”  
He nodded carefully.  
“So I can tell you what happened today... Sioux asked me out.”  
Mona saw Tom’s face drain of colour.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah... so I guess he isn’t gay after all.”  
Tom clenched his jaw.  
“I guess so.”  
“Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know.”  
“OK, whatever.” He stared at the floor. “You know what? While we’re at it, discussing things as friends and all, I was thinking of asking Catherine out.”  
Mona’s jaw dropped down.  
“Catherine? Really, that lying slag?”  
“She is not a slag. But I’m guessing, I already did the time... might as well do the crime.”  
Mona squinted at him.  
“Well, it’s your choice, obviously. Good luck with that. Not that you’ll need it with her.”  
Tom found himself resenting her attitude, why was she mad at him? She was going out with Sioux, after all.  
They sat silently, avoiding looking at each other.   
“One more fag?”  
“OK.”  
“So, next in line is method acting, right?”

“Yeah, I think so, I didn’t really memorise the entire program. But I won’t be very good.”  
Mona said.  
“Why do say that?”  
“Stage fright. Even today... I mean, you were perfect, with your perfect voice and tone, but I’m dreadful.”  
“No, Mona, you were brilliant! I mean, that was prose with a dialogue, that was hard.”  
“Not like you.”  
“Don’t go into that again, you’re pretty good, you just need to work on the stage fright and it’ll be just fine. Method acting will be good with that, releasing you from your fears. Well, except for the dogs thing.”  
He smiled at her.   
“Right... we’ll see about that.”  
“Actually, I think there is even an entire method of curing phobias. Like, the entire class could play they’re dogs barking at you, trying to tackle you, and you get used to that.”  
Mona laughed.   
“That’s ridiculous, you’re human, it’s not the same, you can’t scare me if you act a dog, I’m not frightened of the i _dea_ of the dog.”  
“Really?”  
Tom said quizzically, before extinguishing his cigarette and clearing his throat. Mona looked at him suspiciously. He breathed in, and then changed his stance, putting both of his hands on the bench as if they were paws and growling at her, scrunching up his face. She laughed, holding her stomach.  
“You’re funny, Tom.”  
He growled more loudly, lowering his head to her and making feral movements with his shoulder blades. She leant back.  
“Tom, stop that, it’s ridiculous.”  
He flashed her his teeth and shuffled toward her on the bench. Even though it was making her laugh, she still began moving away from him. When he moved even closer, she rose, and Tom made a loud barking sound and jumped after her. She shrieked and began running around the bench, with him chasing her. She tried changing directions, all the while laughing with excitement, but he finally grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her flush against him, not letting her escape, no matter how much she shrieked and pleaded with him. If anything, that only made him violently hard in just seconds. He held her back to his front by a hand on her stomach, and turned her chin around, making made up dog whining sounds, before licking her entire cheek. She squealed.  
“Tom, eww! That’s disgusting!”  
He chuckled, before biting his lip and kneading his hard sex against her. She gasped loudly, and Tom couldn’t resist it, he bit the side of her neck and sucked. Her head fell against his shoulder, as a jolt of wild arousal shuddered through her.  
“Tom...” She swallowed a dry lump in her throat, not even able to tell him he’s _an idiot_ , an opportunity which he used to slide his wide palm under her skirt and squeeze her bum again, while he licked her neck. She let out a throaty, sexy moan and turned her head around to kiss him. He bit her lips and barely prevented himself from ripping the dress off her. Mona wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her whole body to mould to his, arching her back and rolling her tongue in his mouth.   
Suddenly, they heard a mocking whistle, and broke their kiss, only to see a couple of college students passing by and laughing at them.  
They separated, and Mona wiped her lips.  
“We should get the papers and meet here.” She turned around and started walking away.  
“Mona!” He called after her, meaning to tell her she forgot her bag with the purchased items, but she just started running fast, sprinting into the building and not stopping until she was in her room.  
“Fuck! Fuck!” She yelled at herself, biting her fist. “OK, Mona, calm down. It’s OK.”  
  
  
Tom wiped his face with his palms.  
 _She is going to be the death of me._  
He thought, and took both of their bags, heading into the building. Mona bumped into her desk, her shaking hands grabbing the papers, while she cursed at herself, trying to chase away the arousal.   
“Get a fucking grip, Mona! I’m so fucking stupid...”  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her doors, and she stared at them as if there was a demon standing there.  
 _That’s him. It’s got to be him. Fuck. Fuck. What will I tell him? Fucking Tom! I told him to meet me outside!_   
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before straightening her button-up dress.  
“Who is that?”  
“Uhh, it’s Tom.”

“I’ll be a second, you can wait for me outside!”  
“No, uhh, you forgot the uhh, your bag from the shop!”  
“Oh!” She said, biting her lip and not knowing what to do. There was a silence.  
“Can I come in?”  
Mona scrunched up her face. There was really no reason not to let him in, it would be really rude if she just took the bag and slammed the doors in his face.  
“Mona!” He called after she didn’t answer. She scratched her head, feeling on the edge of her nerves.   
“I’m coming in!”  
He entered and looked at her.   
“Hi.”  
She said, biting her lip. He closed the door behind himself.  
“Should I put it on the desk?”  
She nodded several times, shuffling in the tight corner between the desk and the wall to try to stay as far away from him as possible. He noticed her awkward position and chuckled.  
“What? I don’t bite.” He grinned. She squinted at him. “...not much. And not if you don’t want me to. And I think you do, Mona.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do recommend reading chapter 13 again to get into the groove of this particular situation. :D

Perhaps he wanted to look inviting, but as Tom took a step towards her with a wicked look in his eyes, he seemed deliciously menacing. She took a step away from him.  
“Tom, stop approaching me.”  
She held her hands in front of him, but he simply leaned against her palms, before trying to duck and grab her bum. She shrieked and covered it quickly with her own hands, which he used to hold her waist and kiss her frantically. Mona returned the kiss with much ardour, gasping into his mouth. He groaned, pinning her against the wall with his body.  
The excitement returned to its peak, and Mona’s heart began beating like crazy, from the wild desire to have him this instant second.  
Her head was woozy with lust, it was like all of these hours and days of arousal are pouring into a single conscious point in her mind: _I’m about to have sex with Tom._  
And somehow, that thought was strong enough to drown all other ones. Her heart hasn’t stopped beating as he maniacally touched every part of her, caressing her waist and thighs, squeezing her hips and grinding against her.  
She breathed fast, loudly, half moaning with every breath, as he tasted so good, exactly like she needed him to taste, and he smelt exactly like he always did, making her want to rub her naked body against him and grasp his manhood and push it inside herself and have his teeth bite every inch of her skin... it was too much. Too much sensation, and her mind started reverberating her heartbeats, drowning her sanity... bringing choking waves of panic.  
“Tom...”  
“Mmm...” He moaned, kissing her lips while she tried to speak.  
“Tom, please stop... please.” He separated and blinked, licking his lips. She stared at his eyes, and the waves of panic didn’t stop. She started hyperventilating, and began squeezing his arms.  
“Mona...” His voice called her. She licked his taste off her lips.  
He was here, with her, finally. He wanted her exactly like she wanted him. And it’s happening. All is happening right now.  
Her mind jumped into overdrive, filling her head with thousand buzzing, panicking, deafening thoughts:  
 _He is here... He is here... Fuck, I want him so much, he is so beautiful... Fuck... I... I can’t even think from how horny I am... Tom... Jesus Christ, my heart is beating so loudly... He is here... I... What if... I’m lying to him about Sioux and he... he is so good, I’m so much worse than him... I don’t deserve him... I don’t ... So fucking hot..._  
All of the tension hit Mona at once, breaking her mind in the most sensitive of places: her confidence. Suddenly, she felt as if she is ugly and fat and not good enough for Tom, thinking somehow that when he sees her naked, he’ll just leave - and all of that in the midst of her utmost arousal, making for the worst combination of emotions which can make one hyperventilate.  
And he kept looking at her face as her lips began quivering, her eyebrows frowning. He was worried now.  
“Mona, are you OK?”  
She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears while she breathed uncontrollably fast. She whimpered and started wiping her eyes.  
“Mona, darling, what is wrong?”  
“Fuck...” She gasped and started crying. Tom held her cheeks and stared at her wide-eyed.  
“Darling, what is it? Have I done something? Am I... making you do something you don’t want to?”  
She heard his soft voice and his gentle words and she cried for real now, shaking like crazy and trying to hide her face from his.  
“No, no... you haven’t..”  
“What is it then? Come on, sit down.”  
He dragged her to the bed and caressed her shoulders, trying to remove her hands from her face.  
“You haven’t, Tom... I’m sorry... I’m sorry, I’m so fucked up...”  
She kept pulling back into herself, regretting even the words she is pronouncing, thinking he’ll conclude she is insane and leave her room.  
“No, Mona, what are you saying? Stop that, look at me. What have I done?”  
She immediately grabbed his shoulders.  
“No, nothing, you’re perfect! God, you’re perfect, Tom, and I want you... all this time... I... I don’t know why I’m crying, I’m completely fucking insane... It’s just...” She whimpered and stuttered on her words. “Jesus, look at me Tom, I’m a mess, I can’t even try to get close to you without losing my shit, and I don’t even know why, and it’s... I want you too much... And you... I’m too ugly, I’m too fucked up... I’m rotten on the inside, Tom...”  
He felt his heart sink, seeing her break down in front of him. Break down because of such silliness. He even smiled lightly. She must’ve gone through rough times, with rough people that did this to her.  
And even amidst her tears and those beautiful tawny eyes stained red, she was gorgeous to him. He held her chin, making her look at him.  
“Mona. Mona, look at me. You’re beautiful.”  
She shook her head.  
“Stop freaking out. Come on. You’re... beautiful. I... won’t force you do anything. Come here, breathe, relax.”  
He said, smiling at her, before he pulled her on top of him, pressing her cheek against his chest and caressing her hair, while she took deep breaths.  
She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be calmed down by his actions, sniffling and stuttering against his T-shirt:  
“I’m not going on a date with Sioux. He really is gay. I lied so you would be jealous.”  
He laughed and kissed the top of her head.  
“Idiot.”  
She smiled and wiped her face once more, before the hurricane of panic slowly dissipated, leaving the underlying sensation of being seduced by the smell of his skin. She looked down at his crotch and saw the protruding bulge even under the trousers and those tight black boxer briefs.  
She poked it with her finger, feeling him flinch, biting her lip an grinning. Lifting her head to look at him, she kissed him.  
He licked his lips.  
“You don’t have to...” He said, shaking his head. She smiled and kissed him again, closing her hand around the bulge and caressing it. His breath caught in her lips, and she nudged them with her tongue, tickling his own tongue, while the tingles of her arousal danced around in her belly again.  
“Did you think about me?”  
He bit his lip.  
“...when you were in the shower, this morning?” She asked, rubbing her lips against his. He let out a breath.  
“Yes...”  
“What were you thinking about?”  
She squeezed the bulge, feeling it harden even more. He tried to kiss her but she pulled her head back, making him chase her lips.  
“About you coming in and...”  
“And what?”  
She kissed his neck, nipping the skin and feeling him swallow a lump.  
“And...”  
“Say it, Tom.” She said seductively, making him grit his jaw with the ministrations of her lips.  
“Sucking my...”  
“Cock? Would you like me to suck it?”  
He grunted when she bit him again.  
“I bet you would, you’re so hard...”  
They kissed while she took off her cardigan and threw it behind herself as she straddled him and pushed him to lie down on the bed. His hands dived under her dress to cup her bum and massage it. He lifted himself and ripped her button-up dress open. The buttons click-clacked synchronised and soon he found himself looking at her see-through brassiere and simple black knickers. She gasped at the suddenness and was taken aback when he slid his hands up her stomach to knead her breasts and kiss her collar bones. Mona wove her fingers in his curls, her breathing increasing as his lips reached the thin material and wrapped around her nipple, sucking the bud into absolute tightness.  
She moaned his name.  
Tom pulled the dress off her shoulders and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side, beginning to kiss and lick her breasts.  
“Fuck...” She mouthed, pressing his head against her, feeling herself completely wet as she rubbed her sex on his crotch. He grunted. She pulled on his T-shirt, and he helped her take it off. She pushed him down again, kissing him frantically as she unbuttoned his trousers and tried pulling them down. He grunted and lifted his hips off the bed to help her. She took off his trousers completely and returned her lips to his, while she adjusted her sex against his and started kneading it, grunting like a kitten into his mouth.  
Tom remembered that particular grunt of hers from the class, which made his blood boil with the filthy sweetness of the desire to fuck her, and he turned them around on the bed, thrusting his clothed hard-on rhythmically against her.  
She dug her nails into his arms.  
“Fuck, Tom...” She moaned as he kissed her, focused entirely on the way his sex rubbed her wetness around her own, making the thin fabric of her knickers glide against her labia lewdly. She felt her clit burn with each touch, the ache inside her walls almost unbearable, and so, so, good.  
“Fuck me...” Mona moaned, reaching her hands to his bum and pressing down even more. “Fuck me, please... I want your cock...”  
Tom groaned and nuzzled his face into her neck.  
“I don’t have any fucking condoms...” He breathed raggedly, barely controlling himself.  
“I’m on the pill...” She whispered, trying to pull his boxers down. He bit down on her neck with the excitement and sucked hard.  
“Tom!” She pulled the fabric harder, and he rose, quickly shedding the last piece of cloth off himself, and kneeling between her spread legs. He grabbed her soft thighs and spread them even wider, before crudely cupping her clothed sex and pulling her knickers away, watching them as they slowly unstuck from her pussy, thick gossamers of her arousal stretching towards them - it was a hypnotising sight, his cock was purple with the expectation, getting painfully hard as he observed how she lifted her hips off the bed and rolled them towards him.  
When the cool air hit her swollen, wet sex, Mona moaned languidly, closing her eyes. Tom blinked couple of times before yanking the soaked knickers off her and pulling her closer to him. He bit his lip and rubbed his thumb over her clit before dragging it between her sticky lips to feel the burning wetness of her delicious looking pussy.  
“You’re so wet...” He whispered and plunged his thumb inside her, frowning with sensation of her tightness as he did so. Mona whimpered and sucked in her stomach.  
“Tom!” She squealed, wanting him to fuck her already. This seemed to wake him up, and he pulled his thumb out, grasping his cock in his wide palm and dragging the purple head against her labia, feeling it impossibly hot, sticky sweetness licking his sensitive tip, almost sucking the hard organ inside her.  
Tom slicked his cock inside her cunt, which swallowed it greedily, silkily wrapping the hot, drenched walls around it.  
“Fucking hell...” He muttered, while Mona gasped at the fullness she felt. He leaned and kissed her, filling her mouth with his tongue, and she bit it, sucking it and fluttering her own tongue against it, making both of them dizzy.  
He started moving, making circular motions inside her, so he can feel every part of the welcoming tightness. Mona whimpered again, holding his shoulders and feeling his cock squeeze out even more of her wetness, which glided down the globes of her bum as he started fucking her.  
Tom’s eyes rolled back in their sockets, he had a burning need to thrust harder - so he did, hearing Mona’s delicious whimpers increasing with the act.  
“Fuck me... oh God yes...” She spoke, her throat dry. Tom kissed her, and they grunted in each other’s mouth as his hips started moving faster, he was making her back slide on the bed as he fucked her earnestly.  
“You feel so good, Mona...” He breathed fast, whispering to her.  
They didn’t last long, for all of their anticipation and days-long arousal showered them mercilessly, and soon, Mona muttered her impending orgasm to him through a series of high-pitched whimpers. Tom bit her lower lip as her body writhed beneath his and he felt a strong gripping sensation enveloping his cock, which fast-forwarded his own orgasm, and he came, shoving his hardness against her slowly and deeply several times.  
Her pleasured, hungry cunt milked it completely.  
Tom’s body fell down on hers, his head on the pillow. They both breathed heavy, hard breaths, allowing their limbs to relax.  
  
  
It took several minutes for the high to wear off, and Tom propped himself up his elbows and stared at her flushed face, sweat glistening in her hair line, making a few strands stick to her forehead. He kissed her, and only then she opened her eyes and smiled against his lips.  
He pressed his forehead against hers and nudged her nose with his. She chuckled weakly.  
“Fuck.”  
She muttered.  
“Yeah.” He replied and toppled on the bed next to her. “That was... Jesus. Better than I imagined.”  
She grinned, nodding her head, as they both stared up at the ceiling of her room. After a minute of silence, Mona could feel her familiar awkwardness filling up her mind and she covered her face with her hands. Tom noticed her discomfort.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing.” She sighed, almost blushing with how embarrassed she felt.  
“Mona... what is it? I’ll punish you if you don’t tell me.”  
She laughed and groaned nervously beneath her palms. He tugged on her hand, but when that didn’t work, he pulled her on top of him. She was forced to look at his face.  
“I told you I’m mental, Tom...”  
“Speak.”  
He simply instructed.  
“I always feel really awkward in this exact situation... and now... it’s like it’s increased by tenfold. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be awkward. We just had what’s obviously the best sex we both had, and we are going to talk about it.”  
She groaned again and hid her face against his chest. He laughed.  
“I’m joking, my sweet girl. Look at me.”  
She opened her large eyes at him and blinked nervously. He grinned and kissed her. She breathed out slowly, feeling her awkwardness abandoning her because of his sunshine face.  
“I wish I could sleep now...” She said quietly.  
“Well, a nap, perhaps... we still actually have to learn the texts.”  
“Oh God, I completely forgot about that...”  
She kissed him.  
“Let’s sleep, Tom...”  
“Sure thing, darling.” He smilingly said and she laid her cheek on his chest, closing her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Perhaps the shivering sensation which woke Tom up made his breathing hard, but it was the weight of something that reminded him Mona is sleeping on him. He looked at her face and smiled, before realising she is shuddering from how cold she is - they slept without covers on. It was dark outside, and he was afraid they seriously overslept, so he gently removed her from him and went to retrieve his phone, which said it was seven o’clock in the evening. He exhaled and stretched himself, before quickly returning to Mona to try to warm her up. Tom bit his lip, remembering they actually need to practice their texts and sighed, covering Mona with her sheet and blankets and removing the hair from her face to kiss her cheek.  
She let out a little sound and curled up under the blankets, making him smile.   
_I’ll let her sleep a little more, to get warm. Yeah, just got to go get my papers from my room._  
He dressed himself and exited, taking his bag from the shop to his room and gathering the necessary work, before returning to Mona’s room, and quietly tip-toeing to her desk.   
  
Mona woke up some time later, smacking her lips and swallowing, before rubbing her eyes and realising she’s is snug and warm under her covers, even though she clearly remembered freezing in her dream. Several eye blinks later, she remembered she just had sex with Tom, and her eyes shot wide open - seeing he is not in her bed.   
She looked around her room and saw him whispering: he was sitting on her backward turned chair which he pulled to the window so he can lay the back of his head on the window ledge and stare at the sky. He held his paper high up with his hands and read it like that.  
It was a funny sight, and she chuckled really quietly, covering her mouth. He didn’t leave her room. He hasn’t gone away and never returned a phone call again.  
He is here, waiting for her to wake up - when he clearly could have been loudly, as they ought to, reading his text in the privacy of his own room, where nobody else slept.  
She smiled, leaning on her elbow and looking at him.   
Suddenly, he sneezed loudly, which made his already awkward position shift, and the wheels under the office chair turned and slid, leaving Tom out of balance and he yelped, clumsily turning around and gripping the window ledge as the chair slid away completely, making him fall down.   
Mona laughed loudly. He quickly rose and looked at her.  
“Oh my god, are you OK?” She asked.  
“Yeah, yeah...” He ran a hand through his curls, slightly embarrassed of how stupid that must’ve looked to her. “Did I wake you up?”  
“No.” She said, wiping a tear, still laughing. “I was up for a few minutes already. Thank God I didn’t miss that!”  
He squinted at her, her blankets shaking with the muffled laughter.  
“Stop laughing Mona, I’ll kill you!” He jumped on the bed, making her shriek while he tried to pull the blankets down to tickle her.  
“No, no, no!” She begged, giggling like a child. He gave up and kissed her. She smiled and returned the kiss, dragging out her hands to hold his face.   
They separated.  
“Good morning.” He said, grinning.  
“It’s morning?! I haven’t learnt anything!” She tried jumping out, but he held her down.  
“No, no, it’s only eight, I’m joking!”  
“Oh, thank God.”   
Her covers were down, and Tom cupped her breast as he tried kissing her again. She slapped his hand away.  
“No, no, no, you’ve had enough time to read, I haven’t touched mine, I have to do it, I’m always worse than you!”  
He groaned, annoyed, but rose from the bed. She got up, dragging her sheet with her to the bathroom. It was funny, because it wasn’t like in the films: it pulled down the blankets, making Mona stumble and struggle to pull it properly and cover herself at the same time. Tom snorted.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I need to wash my face.”  
“No, with the sheet?”  
“Well, I’m not going to walk around naked. You wouldn’t be able to handle that.”  
Tom jumped and pulled the sheet. She yelled and ran into the bathroom naked, locking the doors. He threw everything back on the bed as she quickly washed herself and exited out. Tom lifted his eyes from the text and eyed her naked form, head to toe, as she hurried to her closet to get clean underwear out. He licked his lips, feeling a teasing jolt of warmth in his testicles.   
“I think I can handle that.”  
“Really?” She asked wickedly, and faced him, pulling on her knickers too slowly, then pushing her fingers under the hems and adjusting them for too long. She took her dress and began buttoning it up, all the while looking at him. He was focused on each of the buttons as if his life depended on it. She chuckled when he lightly frowned when she covered her breasts with the fabric, not bothering putting on a bra.  
“Can you do all of that again, only take it off this time?”  
She shook her head and retrieved her papers while he brought the chair next to the bed. She sat on the bed.  
“Sara Teasdale. I got a female author. She’s American, right?”  
“I think so.”  
“[Helen of Troy](http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Helen_of_Troy_and_Other_Poems/Helen_of_Troy)... a poem.”  
“Will you read it to me? I already learnt mine.”  
“Of course you did.” She rolled her eyes at him, making him chuckle, before clearing the throat and beginning to read the text, trying to simply pronounce everything clearly.  
“ _Wild flight on flight against the fading dawn_  
 _The flames' red wings soar upward duskily._  
 _This is the funeral pyre and Troy is dead_  
 _That sparkled so the day I saw it first,_  
 _And darkened slowly after. I am she_  
 _Who loves all beauty—yet I wither it._  
....”  
She stuttered once and shook her head at herself.  
“I can’t learn this in a few hours, I’ll read it off the paper.”  
“Of course, it’s the same thing. I like your voice here, as Helen, it sounds strong.”  
“Why thank you, Tom, but there is no need for flattery, you already had sex with me.”

He laughed at her expression.  
“I’m not flattering you, you’re good. OK, it said here the first step before the actual interpretation is to read it in different manners. Clenched teeth is first.”  
Mona sighed, and began reading, smiling at how funny it sounded, unnecessarily angry, stopping every now and then to adjust her tongue so she could be clear spoken, ending up swallowing the excess of saliva in her mouth.  
“You go now!”  
Tom had to read an excerpt out of Chuck Palahniuk’s novel _Haunted_ , and he did so with obvious interpretation.  
“You’re not supposed to interpret it with your voice yet.”  
“But I already did the exercises...”  
“Come on, clench your teeth, Tom!”  
Tom sighed and did the task. Mona went on to the next task: taking pauses at unnatural spaces in the text, which proved to be harder than one thought, and she did it twice, with Tom correcting her several times.  
“Fine, fine, I get it!” She sighed with frustration.  
“Will you try reading it for real now?”  
“Yes.” Mona said, rubbing her face with her palms to relieve herself off the tension and stretch her vocal muscles.  
 _“Wild flight on flight against the fading dawn_  
 _The flames' red wings soar upward duskily-”  
_ “Stop. I can’t hear the _wild_ in your voice, it’s supposed to be full, and exotic.”  
“OK.  
 _Wild flight on flight against the fading dawn_  
 _The flames' red wings soar upward duskily._  
 _This is the funeral pyre and Troy is dead_  
 _That sparkled so the day I saw it first,_  
 _And darkened slowly after. I am she_  
 _Who loves all beauty—yet I wither it.”  
_ “That was supposed be a pause, Mona, you’re hurrying up too much, take time.”  
She grit her jaw and looked at him, sighing and continuing.   
“ _...Give death to me. Yet life is more than death;_  
 _How could I leave the sound of singing winds,_  
 _The strong sweet scent that breathes from off the sea,_  
 _Or shut my eyes forever to the spring?”_  
“Mona, stop. You’re hurrying again, forgetting about the desperation and the almost sing-song voice you’re supposed to have here.”  
“Tom, can you just let me finish it?”  
“Yeah, but, this way you’ll remember the breaks and pauses.”  
She cleared her throat, feeling slightly irritated, and finishing the poem.   
“Go again.”  
“You go now, I’m tired!”  
“Fine.” He said. “But do not interrupt me while I’m reading.” He warned her, and her eyebrows arched with surprise. _What? He can interrupt me but I can’t?_ And decided to definitely stop him - but she had no complaints, except for one, when he forgot to raise his voice. It was her turn now, and she tried reading again, stretching her lips and her tongue, opening her jaw completely and frowning with the emotion she tried to bring forward. But Tom still interrupted her. And at her favourite parts, as well.  
“Tom! Let me fucking finish, just once, I just need to read it whole once and then I can deal with parts, please!”  
“It doesn’t matter that you finish, you have to do it properly!”  
She rolled her eyes and went to get a cigarette.  
“Why are you rolling your eyes at me?”  
“Because you’re irritating me! Jesus, let me fucking breathe without an instruction how to do it!”  
“But I’m trying to help you, Mona.”  
She simpered at him, making him frown. When she read again, she again begged him to let her do it once without the pauses, but he still stopped her.  
“Here we go.”  
She said, annoyed.  
“Here we go with what? We’re practising, Mona!”  
“You’re instructing me as if you are the world’s authority for acting and I’m shit.”  
“I never said that, I’m just-”  
“Oh please, seven times you interrupt me each time I’m reading.”  
“But not because I want to interrupt you, but because I can hear something going wrong with your voice. If I’m not going to do it, Riley definitely will. I’m doing you a favour, really.”  
Her nostrils flared, she stared him down.  
“You know what? I’m tired.”  
“Of course you are, Mona.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Each time we really have to get down to do something, you just give up.”  
“Oh, _we_ have to get down? Don’t you mean, you have to lay your acting wisdom upon my clumsy little head?”  
She mimicked with her arms, making Tom angry. He folded his arms over his chest.  
“Well, if I can hear the faults, that means I have something to instruct, yes.”  
Mona snorted and looked away.  
“I should’ve just practised in my own room.”  
“Maybe you should have, yes, and left me alone.”  
“You would’ve overslept, Mona, and then you’d be angry with me and this would somehow be my fault. Like it is now, exactly.”  
“Well, perhaps if you weren’t behaving like the acting Nazi, we wouldn’t have this problem in the first place!”  
She yelled, annoying him completely.  
“An acting Nazi! What, I’m pressuring you?!”  
“Yes! That’s what I’m trying to say! Let me breath for ten lyrics, at least! Please, Tom, I’m begging you, just a minute of rest, I’m not a robot, this is my first time reading this, I need to adjust!”  
“You weren’t doing it properly!”  
“Argh! This is what I’m talking about! My head is steaming with anger right now! Why can’t you understand me?”  
Mona yelled, pulling on her hair. Tom squinted at her being dramatic.  
  
“Oh what, this is too much for you? Are you going to start crying again?”  
He said with such bitterness in his voice that Mona felt as if he slapped her.   
  
“Oh my God.” She whispered. “How dare you say that to me?”  
He bit his tongue.  
“Mona... I think you’re overreacting.”  
She frowned, literally feeling the stinging feeling in her eye sockets. He just mocked her for her previous opening up to him like she never opened up before.  
“Get out.”  
She said, staring at her socks, to avoid looking at him and try to choke back the tears.   
“Mona, what the fuck?”  
“Go practice on your own, we’re done here.”  
“Fine! Ugh!” He grunted and jumped off the chair, slamming the doors behind him as he exited, making Mona flinch and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
She deeply inhaled and lit another cigarette, before kicking the chair with her foot and wincing at the pain.  
 _Fucking Tom! How dare he! I... I cried and..._ Mona gulped again _. I told him that... I told him everything I felt and he just..._  
She whimpered and cried, covering her face with her palms, the entire hurricane of horrible emotions returning to her, making her think she started baring her soul to a boy who’ll step all over it and treat her exactly like she felt: an insane, mentally unstable girl.  
She wasn’t even able to read her text, the sound of his constant interrupting her flowing in her mind, so she gave up and went to bed, exhausted from her crying.   
There was a faint scent of his skin on her pillow, but she was too tired to change the sheets, so she gulped back the lump of hurt in her throat and fell asleep.  
  
Morning brought no comfort, she woke up feeling like seven different hells. Mad, and annoyed, and regretting every touch she allowed him.  
There was even a faint trail of hope inside her that he’ll come into her room now, bringing her that same piece of cake and coffee and apologise for abusing her trust. Or even just come in and look at her with the gentle eyes he had for her yesterday, when she broke down like a little child in front of him.  
But he didn’t come.  
She sniffled as she took the stained sheets off her bed and went to take a shower.   
  
Half an hour later, she rushed to the classroom and found a place to sit on the floor, hoping people will surround her in time to avoid sitting next to Tom. She got her papers out and began re-reading her text, making mental notes of when to take pauses, when to raise her voice, when to change melody, all the while thinking of Tom’s words and convincing herself she’s shit. Total and absolute shit, exactly like he thought she was, and Mrs. Riley’s going to hear her performance and kick her out of the class.   
  
During the next fifteen minutes, class was full, and she heard a backpack being dropped next to her. It was Tom. He sat down.  
“Hey.”  
He said, carefully. She just looked at him and said nothing, returning her eyes to the text.   
“So you’re not going to talk to me?”  
She didn’t react, simply shuffled a bit farther away from him. He got closer again and put his hand on her shoulder.  
“Don’t touch me, please.”  
He sighed and averted his attention to his own papers.   
_No man is ever going to treat me like that again. No, Mona, swallow that lump, don’t think about it. I can’t believe he’s acting nothing happened._   
  
Mrs Riley arrived and students started taking turns reading their texts. Teacher had many notes, downright yelling at them with her comments, correcting every single wrong enunciation. So when Mona got up to read her poem, she was scared to her marrow, but decided to try to do her best. So she took a deep breath, stretched her neck, took a good minute to gather her concentration (which surprised even her, she would never be so free with preparation and intention in front of so many people), and cleared her throat.  
From the second she let her voice out, she lingered on every word she read, lifting even her hands up and dragging the essence of impression from the deepest cell in her body. She even closed her eyes near the end, for she knew a lot of the lyrics by heart from reading them so much.  
When she was done, she kept her eyes closed and lowered her head to centre herself, when she hear a roaring clap which startled her. She opened her eyes to see her teacher bearing a gigantic smile, and all of her classmates clapping their hands to her. With a reluctant smile, Mona slouched again.  
“Mona, that was beautiful! Truly! If only you could have known it completely without reading, it would be the best performance so far. I quite loved the build-up, and the way you treated it like a dramatic piece, almost a monologue. Perhaps you could’ve slowed down just the teeniest bit, but other than that, well done. I’m guessing practising with Tom is going well, then?”  
“Uhh, yes, yes it is. Thank you.”  
Mona smiled and went back to her place, feeling warmth from the unexpected success warm her entire insides, making her mood instantly better. She sighed and took a swig out of her bottle of water.   
“That was brilliant, Mona!” She heard Tom whisper, and saw him beaming his beautiful smile at her.   
“Thank you. You had nothing to do with it.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say nothing!” He tried to joke, but she only frowned at him, giving him a look of what can only be described as disgust.   
After the initial reading, Mrs. Riley gave them a lecture ranging from biological facts of the human chords and speech, over the psychological implication of the purpose of it to the basic linguistic knowledge - including speech Defectology introduction. The lecture took enough time to conclude the day’s work, and the group scattered outside, to grab their lunches and rest.  
Mona exited the building and sat down for a smoke, feeling not even the long lecture has worn her out after the praise she received, finally feeling like she can perhaps even be good at this, even be worth something.  
Tom... seemed distant to her. Her mind began building walls around the hurt she felt, finding deeply rooted (even though they were basically made up) reasons for doing so: _he is dishonest, he didn’t really care about her, she cracked, truly cracked in front of him and he mocked her for it - punching her in the middle of her greatest inner fear: rejection, people not understanding her, people seeing her as insane._   
Her father kept treating her like that her entire life, and even the smallest of incidents, such as this one, sparkled a fire of hurt in her.   
It was a well-walked path of pain carved so deeply inside, it almost felt like returning to a aching, ruthless home whenever Mona traipsed it.  
So when Tom came to sit next to her and to demand answers, he hadn’t a clue to the extent of emotions coursing through the girl he liked so much. See, Tom simply didn’t know how much he hurt her. Almost like he didn’t even remember what he said. He could, on some level, realise that something he uttered touched her, but seeing as he thought of himself (and tried to achieve throughout his life) as very kind, his mind could not wrap around the fact he was truly rude to her. Tom thought he wasn’t capable of being rude to someone, therefore, what happened yesterday, was Mona bizarrely over-reacting to his helping her.  
  
“Mona, we have to talk.”  
She licked her lips.  
“Talk about what?”

“About yesterday. You’re obviously mad at me.”  
“Oh, you’ve noticed?”  
“I still think you were being a tad dramatic, seeing how my advice helped you today. I mean, you were beautifully poised before!”  
“What? Don’t flatter me. Or yourself. You had nothing to do with that. You made me feel like shit yesterday!”  
“How?”  
“How?! I opened myself up to you, and you... why do I even have to explain this?! Ugh! You mocked me, you mocked me for being weak, for crying, when I was vulnerable...” She felt that lump reappear and she stuttered, before jumping from the bench and running away from him before her eyes watered again. Locked in her room, she breathed deep breaths to calm down, hating herself for not having a cooled reaction, for not just dismissing him, but rather opening up once again and expressing her innermost thoughts to him.  
Tom sat on the bench, staring at the patch of grass, and biting his lip. He was struck by how she burst in front of him. He thought they were going to have another fight where she acts high and mighty, but this... this made him sit back and think.  
 _What did I say to her? I just... warned her about her reading and... what did I say?_  
She could not have reacted so emotionally over his correcting her. He tried to remember exactly what he said, but the memory was shrouded with both of them yelling at each other. What he did remember was her breaking down, shuddering in his arms and needing comfort she obviously lacks in her life.   
_I would never... I would never mock her for that, why on dear Earth does she think that? What did I say?!_   
He frowned, quite vividly re-thinking the feeling of connection when she cried, the feeling of wanting to make her feel safe. His throat felt tight.   
_I can’t possibly ask her what did I say, she’ll think I’m not listening to her at all, it will only make things worse._  
He sighed a troubled breath and went to get lunch, mulling over whether he should go visit and try to talk again or let her calm down for the day.


	16. Chapter 16

Perhaps it would have been wiser for Tom to press on with the matter, but seeing he didn’t know exactly how to approach Mona, he left her be, quietly greeting her the next morning in the classroom and pulling back when she had no reaction. He stared at her, biting his lip nervously, wondering what he said that was so wrong, that made her act so cold towards him right after they finally seemed to be brought together.  
It would have been wiser - because, if he did nag her enough, if he pulled her hand and forced her to voice every single one of her thoughts, Mona would say everything, she would repeat his words and explain how she listened to her father say it to her her entire life, and he would be baffled at himself, wondering what came to him that made him say it, he would apologise so sincerely it would break her heart, peppering her face with kisses. She would believe him, for he would be honest. 

 

But alas, that didn’t happen. Tom simply stood there, observing her, being afraid to approach her again, not knowing what to say.  
Mona was strengthened in her decision to stay away from him, and she just waited for the perfect moment to say it. Of course, there was a constant little sparkle of hope he would apologise like she did to him, and things would be better. But seeing that obviously isn’t going to happen, she grit her teeth and anticipated the opportunity to quit.  
Teacher seemed particularly quirky this morning, as she flew in the classroom with her flowy hippy dress, barefoot as always, announcing this day they would play games, to warm up their minds and free their still obviously constrained hearts, connecting the group as a whole.  
“Are we clear?”  
There was a group nod.  
“Good. First and foremost, while you’re still sleepy, we’ll start with a quick firing round of answers. I shall ask you questions, individually, and you’re to answer with the first word that comes to your mind. It doesn’t have to make sense, it doesn’t have to be smart. Just spit it out! OK? Good. Are we relaxed? Let’s all connect our hands and breath in.”  
They all closed their eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Now get on your feet and stand around me in a circle.”  
Everybody shuffled and quizzically looked at each other, closing around on Mrs. Riley.  
“Look at you all beautiful young people!” She smiled, making them chuckle.  
“Good. Now shake your hands, jump up and down a bit, get the tension out!”  
They stretched and adjusted themselves, trying not to be nervous about the game.  
“Here we go. Remember, one word answers! Nathan, you’re first: What do you think about me?”  
She said, and Nathan opened his mouth, while everybody chuckled, saying:  
“Uhh, p-perfume?”  
She grinned.  
“Good. Faster! Max, dream island?”  
“Jamaica!” He spit out, laughing.  
“Sioux, finish the sentence: your father is a...”  
“Uhh...”  
“Faster, Sioux!”  
“Prick!” He yelled, frowning.  
“Catherine, Margaret Thatcher was best at...”  
“Cunt?”  
Teacher nodded at her while everybody cackled.  
“Exactly! Next, Tom: Beautiful is...!”  
“Mona!” He spit out, and she flinched, staring at him. There were whistling noises from the group, and he looked to the floor, trying to ignore it.   
“Smart boy.” Teacher said, winking. “Harry, what do you think about lipstick? Quick, quick, quick, first word that comes to you!”  
“Uhh, suck!”  
Everybody burst into laughter, and Harry covered his face, embarrassed.  
“Sorry!”  
“No, Harry, that’s completely fine. Mona, quickly, France is...”  
“Father!”  
“Oh, your father is French?”  
“Yes.” She smiled.  
“Catherine, fast: What do you think about Mona?”  
“Punch.” She said, making Mona squint at her.   
“Hannah, who are you?”  
“Uhh... gay?”  
“Hannah, gay is...”  
“T-t-ongue!” She yelled, taken aback by two questions at once. Now everybody was scared teacher will catch them off guard.  
“Sioux, drugs!”  
“Max!” He said and widened his eyes at Max, while everybody laughed, mouthing “Sorry!”  
“Max, drugs?”  
“Uhh, Jamaica?” He repeated, and the teacher grinned.  
“Nathan, Catherine is...”  
“S...exy?”  
Catherine smiled at him, immediately straightening her feminine figure. Mona rolled her eyes.   
“Tom, what is sexy?!”  
He jumped, and before he yelled out ‘Mona’, he bit his tongue and shut his eyes tightly.  
“Come on, Tom, say it, don’t be shy...” Teacher teased him.   
“Buttons!” He spilt out clumsily. Mona looked to the floor, remembering the buttons on her dress.  
“Mona, Tom is...”  
“Poncey.” She uttered slowly, lifting her chin up. Tom looked pleadingly at her, while teacher laughed. Mrs Riley saw there was something between them, and decided to tease some more, so she turned to Hannah, but then quickly turned around and jumped in front of Mona’s face, yelling:  
“What is Tom?!”  
Mona gasped, a letter forming on her tongue from the surprise, and she uttered without even thinking:  
“C-c-cry...” And looked ruefully to the floor.   
Everybody looked at her, suddenly feeling awkward. Except for Tom, who felt his heart constrict at her honest comment, and he felt his body flinch towards her, showering him with an impulse to squeeze her tightly against his chest, but he fisted his hands and stayed in place, his eyes distorting into large pools of regret.   
“OK, OK. I think we’ve had enough. You can leave the circle. Harry, will you come with me for a second? I want to explain the next game to you.”  
As everybody changed their places, Tom wanted to get closer to Mona, but she quickly went to get her bottle of water. Away from him.   
Harry and the teacher were chit-chatting excitedly before they returned to the group.   
“We’re going to play an interactive game of Tarot cards. Live Tarot cards!” Harry said. “So, basically, I’m going to assign you a Tarot card and Mrs. Riley shall be the customer, coming to me to ask for her fortune. The cards will act out the meaning, which I will then explain.”  
He grinned, rubbing his palms.   
“This is of course, method acting, with obvious parts of the physical theatre. I believe that all of you should already be quite good at it. Do your best!”  
The teacher warned.   
“OK, listen to me! Sioux will be The Hermit.”   
“Nice.” Sioux grinned and approached Harry.  
“The High Priestess is Hannah.” Hannah did a little happy dance and hugged Harry.  
“Tom... and Mona... are Lovers.” He grinned, smug and satisfied with this. Tom inhaled and looked at Mona with wide eyes, while her mouth opened. She sighed and approached, glaring at Harry. It was obvious he did this on purpose.  
“Catherine... is the Magician. Max will be Death.”  
“Come on!” Max whined, but Harry laughed.  
“Relax mate, Death means the death of bad things and birth of new ones. Nathan will play two cards... the Sun and the Moon, depending on the meaning, and I will play all of the remaining ones.”  
“Do you have the scenarios, Harry?”  
“Yeah, they’re right here, with the possible answers. Shall we? OK, so, do you all know what your cards look like? Get into position!”  
They arranged themselves easily, changing their facial expressions and getting into the mime, as they have practised over the weeks, except for Mona and Tom, who took a little longer determining how to stand: Tom tried hugging Mona and holding her with affection, but she couldn’t relax, and then reprimanded him about their look. The card of Lovers depicts a pair simply holding hands. Tom nodded and squeezed her hand, holding it tightly, which made Mona feel awkward.   
The teacher jingled her bracelets and tiptoed to Harry, who cleared his throat.  
“Oh, Atma, Mighty Atma, I come here seeking my destiny, my fortune.” She over-acted, making everybody chuckle.  
“You have come to the right place then, oh child, for I am the Mighty Atma, the bearer of truth, the giver of hope! What question is plaguing you, fair one?”  
“My love, oh, only the question of my love! My husband I have wed, yet I do not love him. Bless his heart, he is a good man, providing me with three beautiful babes, and a humble abode to live in. But the demons, the demons have attacked me the day the riders rode into the village and I saw his face. The most beautiful face I had ever seen... No. I must not speak of this. I must not speak of how he has enchanted me, and took my heart along with him... asking that my body follows it. Shall I escape, shall I leave my babes and my betrothed?”  
“Indeed, you are troubled. And not the only one, I am afraid. But enough! The Mighty Atma’s secrets must not be revealed! Let me read your truth!”  
He pretended to invite divine inspiration from the skies, waving his arms and grasping energy. Then he took a deep breath and swayed comically to Catherine. He spoke quietly too her, before freezing in place. Catherine woke up and connected her palms over her head, starting to move her body. She widened her stance and crouched down a bit, before opening her arms and starting to do what seemed like an Indian-style dance, jumping from one foot to another and almost retelling a story with tiny movements of her fingers and limbs. Then she pretended to hold a crystal ball in her hands which she caressed, before blowing an invisible energy towards Harry. He swayed off to Tom and Mona.  
“Listen, do a performance of Lovers meeting up, then seducing each other. Finish with a kiss and stay in that position.”  
“Harry, come on!” Mona whispered angrily.  
“Mona, I am The Mighty Atma, I will put a curse on you if you defy my will.” He said with a serious face. Tom held back an unwilling snort. Harry moved away and froze in his position.  
Tom and Mona looked at each other, before sighing and turning their backs. Then Tom turned around and nudged Mona’s back with his hand, and she seemed to wake up, rubbing her eyes and noticing Tom. She gasped as if afraid and jumped back. Tom followed her, trying to reach her. He caught her hand and began peppering it with kisses, starting at her palm, than climbing up toward her shoulder. She yelped and yanked it away, before turning her back on him. He stood still.   
Mona closed her eyes, feeling his kisses almost searing her skin.  
 _No, no, Mona. I’m going to kill Harry. Why are they putting me through this? Why is he so beautiful?_   
She started dancing, pretending to imagine him, than connected her palms and laid her cheek on the back of them, as if she is dreaming of her lover. She looked at Tom, smiling. Tom smiled back at her - truthfully, not a part of the performance, and Mona knew this. He extended a hand, and she took it. Then he pulled her, and she spun back in his arms, where he grasped her and they swayed like that.   
He caressed her cheek, before sliding an arm around her waist, and lowering his mouth to hers for a kiss. He could feel her tiny gasp of breath, the one he quite remembered from yesterday. She frowned, feeling each of her nerves on fire now that she was back in his arms. Tom squeezed her even more tightly and caught her lower lip between his, feeling his heart beat increase. _How often do I get to kiss her? She... is really mad at me. I can tell. I would never... sweet Jesus, I would never harm you, can’t you feel it? Oh Mona, why are you so soft and why is this lip of yours so delectable?_   
Mona felt almost safe. She felt exactly like yesterday, like he held her because he cares about her. But she thought that feeling was a lie, and it made her miserable. The worst thing was, her body was betraying her, like it always did with him. She wanted to kiss, she wanted to suck him and taste him and hold him to her. But she tightened her muscles and decided not to move an inch.   
Harry whispered to each of the people involved:  
“That’s OK, you can return to your position.”  
And returned to the teacher. Mona and Tom separated, and she looked at the floor, reluctantly holding his hand. He stared at her, licking his lips.   
“I have good news, my child!” Harry said. “Gods wish you well. I think you have found your one true love, and you can choose to stay and live a droll, dull life, or run off and be forever happy!”  
Mrs. Riley crossed her hands and pretended to be deep in thought.  
“Is there anything else of concern?”  
“Well... I am wondering, in this new life of mine, if I am to choose it... will I... will I have a house? Will I have pretty dresses and delicious food?”  
“Wisely spoken, beautiful girl. Very well, I shall grant you this answer also.”  
He danced off to Nathan and whispered to him, immediately reaching Max and instructing him on what to do.  
Nathan stretched his body and leant forward, imitating the crescent moon. Max slashed the air with his hands as if they were blades, and pretended to cut moon, which fell on the floor and died. Nathan curled up and began rising off the ground, outspreading his limbs - the rays of the sun. Max sat down in front of him and pretended to gather energy into a single ball, then puffed it in Harry’s direction.   
“It is a good day indeed! I am sure you’ve witnessed the birth of the Sun, our glorious Sun, which means good things for thee.”  
“Oh, you have brought me great happiness, Mighty Atma!”  
Mrs. Riley happily spun around herself, her jewellery jingling loudly.  
“However, there is a price to pay.” Harry rubbed his palms. “Every great advice is not free, my child. I require all of the wealth you possess. But worry not, the riches will come to you anew, golden and silver and woven in colours you have never dreamed of! Do you agree on this?”  
He leant to her, extending his hand. She sighed, thinking for a while, before she took off all of her jewellery and gave it to him.  
“This was a wise decision, fair one. I will personally pray for you.”  
“Will you, oh great Atma?”  
“I will, dear child. You are protected in the realm of gods and monsters, by my own personal veil of spells, as of now. But I am sensing... I am sensing there is something else troubling you, girl? Speak now or forever hold your tongue!” He yelled loudly and raised her bracelets and necklaces to the heavens, making everybody grin at his performance.  
“I am afraid, oh Mighty one, about my... well-being. Great diseases are plundering the nearby villages... what shall become of me? My children must not become motherless.”  
Everybody was grinning at the childish act. Harry closed his eyes, breathed in, and started doing circular and wavy motions with his hands, imitating a state of trance, before dancing off to Hannah and whispering something to her. Hannah then did a little performance, as if she is a queen rising off the throne, than dragged invisible threads out of her chest and wove them into some forms, finishing with prayer-like symbolism.  
Harry danced off to Sioux and whispered something else. Sioux pulled on his hoodie and pretended to have hunched back, hold a stick shoved into the ground. He produced low humming sounds and raised the stick to the skies, waving his other hand around it, swaying back and forth. Mona grinned at him.  
He then supposedly shoved the stick back into the ground, tapping with his foot to create a similar sound. Harry repeated his humming sound and danced back to Mrs. Riley.  
“Child, my sweet child.” He held her shoulders, and she was preventing from laughing. “I am afraid spirits of the underworld are not in your favour.”  
She gasped and clasped the back of her hand over her forehead, pretending to faint. Harry caught her.  
“Alas, already your fountain of youth is drying up. You are ill, fair one. You shall die within the forth night and wither away like the rest of the people. May your soul rest in peace.” He lowered her to the ground and danced around her body, before doing a comical circular motion with his hand to mark the end of the performance.   
  
Everybody relaxed, and Mrs Riley got up, clapping and laughing. Harry grinned. Mona yanked her hand out of Tom’s and joined the clap.  
“This was wonderful!” Mrs. Riley marvelled. “I told you this was going to be fun. Harry, I knew you were perfect for this little role!”  
She kept on praising them, and retelling her favourite moments. Tom spoke to Mona.  
“I think we did pretty well.”  
“Yes.”  
“I could sense, though, you’re not relaxed.”  
“What an astute observation.”  
“Mona...”  
“Yes, Tom?”

“Can we talk?”  
She sighed.   
“After class.”

  
After a long chat about the variety of vocal exercises that were expecting them, teacher dismissed the class and everybody scattered. Tom caught up with Mona in front of the building, and they walked off down the garden, to be alone.  
“Mona... I... can see you’re serious about this.”  
“I am.”  
“Does this mean... you’re...” He fumbled with his hands. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Mona, I... don’t know what I said that made you feel this way, but...”  
“What? You don’t know what you said?” She was taken aback by his reaction. He shook his head, lost for words.  
“Tom. It doesn’t matter now. I think... that we rushed things. I don’t think what we did was a good thing, and I think we... should stop doing it.”  
“Mona...”  
“It’s for the best. You don’t even know what you said. Goes to show I am right about this. We... it should stop. So I am stopping it. I hope we can do the tasks and the practising without this conversation from now on.”  
He gulped, struck by her words, staring numbly, before clumsily nodding. She wasn’t looking him in his eyes the whole time, simply frowning lightly and turning around to walk away.   
Tom stood like that for awhile, trying to wrap his mind around the fact she just basically... dumped him, even before anything started to happen.  
  
Mona hurried up to her room, dropping on her bed and covering her head with a blanket. Every single nerve in her body screamed this was not a good decision, but she thought she was doing the right thing.   
Despite of that, she could not keep her heart from shattering, because the heart knew what she was beginning to feel for Tom was quite a substantial emotion.


	17. Chapter 17

Perhaps the next few days would’ve been easier for both of them if they had practised together, getting used to the current situation, but they made it only harder by staying as far away from each other as possible. Vocal training was at full speed, and even though the tasks required a partner, they did them alone, which proved to be detrimental to the performances.  
Mona had no success like her first one, and Tom was progressively getting worse, almost stuttering and receiving worst criticism he ever did. A week had passed and the group was well into focusing on the virtues and flaws of their voices and pronunciation, practically laying around the empty classroom floor. So when the teacher barged in, none of them flinched.  
“That’s it! You’ve been sitting down for too long. There is barely any progress, so we need to get down to basics. We’ll be dabbling in vocal techniques which will require you to pair up on the spot. Get up, you know the drill. Harry with Hannah and so forth!”  
She waved her hand dismissively in the general direction of the group. Mona walked to Tom.  
“Hey.” She said, and he nodded, barely looking at her.   
“We shall be practising to increase the flexibility and freedom of your voices with certain sounds, and combinations of them. Has anybody heard of this before?”  
There was a silence.  
“Good. A blank start. This voice training consists of thirteen so called vocal figures. These are called like that because of the metaphorical similarity to the ice-skating figures. We shall go through each one. Now, I am unable to track everybody’s progress at the same time - which is where your partner comes into play. You shall monitor each other’s activity. I will help you along the way. Are we clear?”  
Everybody nodded.   
“We’ve done most of the theory, so I shall not be discussing it any more, there was enough time for you to learn it. Here you go.”  
She handed them the papers containing list of vocal figures with adjoint ways of checking the proper physical posture. First they all went through vocal folds practising, releasing sounds to feel every part of their chords.   
Then the teacher instructed them to begin working.   
“Will you go first?” Tom asked.  
“OK.”  
Mona was to let out a simple sound, while trying to control her thyroid cartilage tilt. The paper read: _place your hand on the throat_.  And Tom stood to her side, holding his palm gently to her throat, so he can watch her profile. She sighed, annoyed, before producing that sound several times. Tom licked his lips.  
“I think it’s OK, I’m not sure how much movement I’m to feel. Oh, it says something about sobbing, like a little dog whining. Could you...?”  
“Yes. “ She said and tried to quietly whine. Tom immediately figured out the movement and made her repeat the motion.   
“Umm... I think it’s supposed to come out softer. Uhh, like a whimper. It says a whimper.”  
Mona darted him a look before averting her eyes back to the front and tried again. It didn’t work out, because she purposefully wasn’t making a whimper. He held back a smile.  
“Uhh... a whimper, Mona.”  
“I heard you the first time.”  
He smiled.   
“I know you know what a whimper is. I’ve heard you do it, quite loudly, might I add.”  
She looked at him and wanted to yell, but he grinned, grabbing her chin and turning her head away, getting slightly closer. He gulped, observing her face. She inhaled, and whimpered. He licked his lips, feeling a jolt of warmth strike his body.  
“Again.”  
She whimpered, closing her eyes with how irritated she started to feel that he was using the opportunity to play with her. He made her do it four times, close enough to her face she could feel his breath.  
“OK, I think I got it, Tom, thank you!” She moved his hand away, and squinted at him when she saw the corners of his lips twitching. Next was cricoid cartilage control, which required her so produce a scream of different intensity.  
“I’m to scream?”  
“Yes, you’re supposed to-”  
“I know how to scream, Tom!”  
“Not a _yell_ , Mona, love. A _scream._ “   
“And you know I know what a scream is, you’ve seen me do it, quite loudly, might you add.” She mimicked his voice, scrunching up her face, exaggerating and mocking him. He laughed, explaining how he needs to muffle the scream with his palm to her mouth. She agreed and inhaled a lot of air, before opening her mouth. A second before she produced what was supposed to be a quiet, controlled scream which does not affect the vocal chords, he kissed his palm and placed it on her mouth. She noticed that with the corner of her eye and accidentally screamed really loudly, making everybody look at her. Tom burst into laughter, but she pushed him away.   
“Mona, honey, not so loud, please? You’re not supposed to damage your organs!” The teacher yelled back.  
“Tom!”   
“I’m sorry...” He said, smiling. She rolled her eyes. They went through the different intensities without him acting up, and she relaxed, but then came a moment to check her torso control, which made Tom’s blood boil, because it meant he was to place a hand on her upper abdomen, and the other one on her back. She was to hum low vibrations.  
She grit her jaw when he held her, placing his palm so far up his fingers were slightly lifting both of her breasts. She lowered it.  
“Tom, stop fucking around.”  
“Hey, it says so here!” He showed her the paper, a smart aleck expression on his face. She shook her head while he reclaimed the position, pressing against the lower part of her breasts.   
_I’m going to kill him._   
She thought, but still felt her breathing increasing at his touch - quite a natural reaction, as Mona was accustomed to interpret his touches as extremely arousing. This was no exception, and when she closed her eyes to chase away the thought, the darkness behind her eyelids only brought half-erased images of him teasing her, of licking these exact parts of her. Tom could feel the swell of her breasts increasing with every start of a new hum, and wanted to pull her against him. He dared stretching his extremely long fingers a bit more, so his middle finger was almost touching her nipple, excitement coursing through him like wildfire.   
He wanted to pinch it and watch her gasp, before relaxing in his arms and invite him to do more to her, to slide his hands down her softness and find the warm, wet...  
“Is this done? My head is spinning from all the humming.”   
Her voice woke him up from his daydream.  
“What? Oh. Uhh, you’re... wait.” He removed his hands and looked at the paper.  
“Tom, you don’t even know what you were supposed to feel! You felt nothing! Is it vibration? Stuttering, shuddering?”  
 _Oh I felt something alright._ He thought, checking the paper and explaining it shortly to her. She clenched her thighs and swallowed a lump while he fumbled with the paper.   
After they were finished with the set, they were granted a break, and were sitting down together. Mona got out her bag of snacks and Tom stared at the screen of his phone.  
“Here.” She offered him.  
“No, I’m good.”  
“Tom...”   
“It’s OK, I’m really not hungry.”  
She gave him the “we’ve been through this” look.   
“You have to eat, this is actually very exhausting and it’s your turn now.”  
“Nope.”  
“Tom, eat!”  
He grinned.  
“You can’t force me to eat.”  
She smiled and grabbed a pretzel, pretending she was going to give it to him but then quickly ate it. He chuckled his sweet chuckle, making her smile. He tapped his phone screen again, and she took another pretzel and pushed his mouth with it. He flinched, surprised, laughing as she tried pushing it in, before opening his lips and wrapping them around her fingers, licking them. She shrieked and pulled them back.  
“Tom, eww, come on!”  
“You started it.” He said and reached into her bag of snacks, taking another one out and tried feeding her. She backed off on the floor they were sitting on, but he caught her, using the opportunity to tickle her as she laughed.   
“Stop that!”  
As much as he enjoyed it, he hated the fact that when she faked to resist his advances like this stirred a fire in his loins, so strong he could’ve spread her legs then and there and grab her sex, straightforwardly.   
He bit his lip as he sat back, ignoring the impulse. Mona straightened her T-shirt and cleared her throat, ignoring her own need to sit on him and kiss his inviting lips. She wondered if this need is ever going to go away.   
It made her forget just why was she mad at him. She hasn’t laughed so heartily once in a previous week.   
The teacher returned.  
Their teasing continued as Mona played with him as he did with her, a bit more modest though: she would increase the pressure on his stomach so he would produce a hilarious, animal-like sound, and then laugh loudly.   
“Mona what the fuck!” He yelled.  
“You did the same to me!”  
“No I didn’t. Well, not that.”   
“OK, OK, sorry. Let’s wrap this one up.”  
She moved on to the exercise where he would hum, but she had to stand to his side, hold a hand to his Adam’s apple and the other hand to his back. He closed his eyes and carefully did what was required of him. _Diligent as always_ ,  Mona thought, and decided to up the stakes. Because he was taller than her (she reached his chin) it was harder for her to relax her hand in the higher position and properly feel what was necessary, so she plastered herself to his side, inhaling to increase the pressure of particularly her breasts on his shoulder. She could feel a slight jump in his hum.  
 _What is she doing?!_ He thought, not opening his eyes. _Is this on purpose? Oh, she’s teasing me again, the vixen. I don’t get you, Mona. But... this means things are not over still. I’ll find out what happened and I’ll set it right. Fuck, she’s soft..._   
He extended the arm she was plastered against and rested it on her back. She held back a grin, not moving from her position, instead arching her back slightly. He slid his hand to her waist and tickled her side. She squealed and jumped off, laughing.  
Luckily, every person in the class was making loud noises, so nobody paid much attention to them. He looked at her.   
“What is this little... dalliance, Mona?”  
“It’s a long class, it’s boring. I’m getting back at you.”  
“Are you getting back... at me?”  
She tightened her lips.  
“Not in that way. But... we have to work together. I don’t want to be on bad terms.”  
He nodded.  
“I understand. Very well then. Come back here and tease me again.”  
He said, making her flinch, before closing his eyes and smirking.   
“I’m not teasing you. I’m playing. There is a difference. Hopefully, we can be friends, maybe.”  
“M-hm.”  
“Tom, I’m serious.”  
“I’m glad you decided to talk to me again.”  
She nodded.   
“No tickling.”  
“OK.” He said, grinning.   
_I won’t tickle you, then. I’ll grab you and bite that soft tissue, you insidious tease. You’ll admit to both yourself and me you want me._   
They finished the class without much distraction, managing to focus at the task at hand after the two-faced agreement on being friendly to one another.   
  
Mona’s phone rang just at the end of the class, and she went to take the call outside, thinking they’re done for the day, feeling hungry and looking forward to the lunch. However, while she ate, her busy mind replayed the teasing scenes from their little game, and she felt her nether regions feeling sweetly ticklish. It seemed her arousal pattern is returning - it passed a week after she received her last real satisfaction.  
And what a satisfaction it was. Only now she allowed herself to remember the true extent of what took place: he seemed perfect, like he triggered all of her pleasure points. He suckled on her breasts long enough to make her say the filthiest things to him, he made her so wet she ached to be truly well-fucked. And Tom did that too. She could still remember the feel of his girth inside her, making her head so dizzy with desire all she could do was plead for him to plunge into her so wildly the bed made horrible straining sounds.   
She chewed on her potatoes too slowly, lost in thought which returned her deep ache. She licked her lips and finished her lunch, taking too much time to walk back to her room, because every step send another wave of arousal - she took the last staircase to the third floor by storm, rushing to her room. She swayed the door behind herself, not even making sure she heard the clicking closing noise, and threw her backpack on the floor, plopping on her bed and shoving her hand in her underwear. She moaned relaxation when her fingers finally parted her glued lips, wet with arousal. It felt too good, and Mona closed her eyes, lazily stroking herself and circling her clitoris, increasing her desire.   
  
  
  


Tom took the next sheet of exercises they were to do together from the teacher and went to take a bite. He noticed she left sooner, and happily decided to pay her a visit, supposedly to inform her of the task she missed.  
On his way to the third floor, he read the papers, noticing almost complete silence in the dorm, as even all of the college students were having lunches, and walked slowly to her room. As he got closer, he could hear strained breathing sounds, with quiet moans, and lifted his head from his papers, frowning. He noticed the doors to her room were ajar, but just as he was about to push them open, his hand stopped in mid-air: he could hear her clearly moan. The sound repeated, along with panting, and his mind went into over-drive, quickly concluding what he hears could only be... _Mona’s sex sounds._   
He licked his lips and pushed the door the slightest bit, so he could peek inside. And then he saw her, lying on the bed with her legs spread, though still fully clothed. Both of her hands were inside her sweatpants, and she was gasping. He could see she was finger-fucking herself languidly.  
Immediately, his cock sprang into attention, his jaw dropped down, and the more he looked, the more he felt like a parched man who walked the entire desert, only to stand at the slightly opened doors, peeking into an oasis.   
_She was... as horny as I was. She... that means she was... oh fuck, that means she was wet. Wet exactly like the last time, so wet her knickers are glued to her juicy, plump pussy..._  
He bit his lips, swallowing a dry breath, wanting to barge in and fuck her. He knew she was wanton enough, wet and ready and swollen, enough for his painful cock to slick into her easily. She would whimper and plead with him to fuck her harder and her breasts would bob with the movement, and he would suckle on her sweet lips as he would feel her cunt clench its hungry walls around him, bringing him to fruition.   
But... at the darkest recesses of his sex-focused mind, Tom knew she would hate him if he did that right now. She would go back to the silence, and he would look at her desperate, hurt eyes. And that was something he never wanted to see on her again. He cared too much. He cared enough to close his eyes, sigh, and grit his sharp jaw with the courage to turn around and go back.  
Tom bit his lip and very slowly, very quietly pressed down the handle and closed her doors, before turning around and walking away, knowing he’s going to regret this wise decision the second he enters his room, drops down his pants and sees his straining cock a dark purple shade of cruel desire.


	18. Chapter 18

Perhaps it was for the best the hallways were empty, because Tom would likely scream at every person he would see running to his room to hide from the world. His breathing matched the speed of Mona’s breaths as he slammed the doors behind himself and leant against them, before pulling his straining hard-on out of his sweatpants. He bit his lip and closed his eyes while furiously pumping his cock, his imagination continuing the scene he witnessed quite differently: he entered her room and she was startled, before trying to chase him out, but he took her hand and licked the juices off her fingers, making her look at him with weakness in her hooded eyes, enough for him to kiss her and feel her melt in his arms. He pushed her onto the bed and took her right away: she was welcoming and whimpered his name, saying she needed him to fuck her and that all she could think about was his cock inside her.   
Tom came, grunting tortured breaths before going to the bathroom to take a cold shower.   
Wrapping a towel around himself, he stared at himself in the mirror.  
 _What have I done to her? Think, Tom, think! What did you say that broke her feelings like that? I can’t stand this. I can’t think about anything but her, and her soft body, and the way she held me...  
_ He washed his face, sighing, feeling a tightness in his solar plexus as he remembered her crying.  
 _My beautiful girl..._  
He swallowed a lump and returned to his room, lying on the bed, afraid to voice that one thought that was nagging on him. The thought which gave definition to all of the feelings he had towards her.   
So he gave it up and took his phone, typing a message to her, informing her of the added tasks for the afternoon. Fifteen minutes later, her reply came, she invited him to her room whenever he’s free, so naturally Tom jumped off the bed, pulled on his clothes and ran up to her floor, knocking.  
“Come in!” She answered, and he entered inside, seeing her typing on her laptop, in different set of loose clothes. _She must’ve showered, the dirty girl._  
“Hey.” He said. “You ran out, so she gave me your copy, it’s basically just the addition to the morning’s work, nothing special.”  
She took the papers and read them, while he sat down on her bed, staring at her pillow. Tom remembered the day they had sex on her bed, so when she lifted her head from the papers to comment on something she read, she saw him staring at it.  
“Tom?”  
“Yes?”  
“Uhh, this torso control thing. That’s basically the same training for singers, right? Singing from the diaphragm and whatnot?”  
“Yeah, I guess so. I don’t think we should pay any special attention to that, anyway, I don’t even know how to do it.”  
“She’ll explain it tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. So, how are you feeling? Has anything happened that made you run out so fast this morning?”  
“Umm, no, a friend of mine called me, plus I was tired and wanted to take a nap.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Well, because, I came here right after lunch, but I knocked and nobody answered.”  
She gulped and became a bit fidgety.   
“I must’ve been asleep.”  
“Right. Well, I was wondering whether I should just come in and leave the papers on your desk...”  
He tried not to reveal he knows anything by his facial expressions.  
“NO! Uhh, I mean, that’s... I’m sorry, but I would hate somebody coming in when I’m not here or asleep, even if they knocked.”  
“But you came into my room without knocking.”  
“Yeah but I was holding a cup of coffee and that cake, so I literally opened it with my foot.”  
He grinned.  
“So it’s good you haven’t come in. I was asleep, anyway.”  
“I hope you dreamt well.”  
He said, unable to fight a smirk and a wicked look in his eyes. She lifted her chin and frowned at him, trying to figure out why was he so inquisitive.   
“Shall we start?”  
She nodded and they were finished quite quickly, since they knew the procedure from the morning. But when there came a moment to read a tongue twister text, Tom read the name “Charlotte” in it and grunted.  
“Ugh, Charlotte.”  
“What? You don’t like that name?” She smiled.  
“My ex-girlfriend. I can’t stand her.”  
“Why not? Charlotte is a beautiful name.”  
“We dated for three months, I introduced her to my parents... to find out she’s been cheating on me literally the whole time.”  
“Oh, my... that’s horrible.”  
His mien suddenly changed, and he frowned, shaking his head.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
She took his hand.

“You can tell me, it’s OK.”  
“Well, basically, she’s been talking behind my back, showing my pictures to strangers and... I’ve never been so humiliated in my life. She was a complete lunatic. Nobody ever mocked me like she did, it’s...”  
He looked to the floor, gulping. Mona’s heart clenched, she saw this was something that still bothered him, and she couldn’t bear seeing his radiant face like this, so she hugged him tightly.  
“Poor baby... nobody should ever be treated like that, I am so sorry.” She whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his cheek against hers slowly. She froze as he held her more tightly. He slid his cheek and touched hers with his lips. She frowned, feeling the need to both relax and get away from his embrace. He kissed her cheek and dragged his lips to hers, enveloping her lower one.  
“Tom...”  
She separated.  
“We’re not... supposed to do this.”  
He looked to the floor, feeling like somebody kicked him in his gut.  
“I’m sorry, I just...”  
“That’s OK, Tom, I am really sorry about Charlotte. If you need to talk about it, I’m here for you. But this...”  
He nodded.  
“I need to go to the bathroom.” He muttered and escaped from her, washing his face with cool water, feeling his entire insides clenching from the feeling of awkwardness. He needed to embrace her so much... and when she wanted to comfort him in the midst of his horrible memory, he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to feel her lips soothe him and envelop him in this beautiful, melting heat he felt radiating whenever she got that close to him.  
He gulped, frowning. _I can’t let this slide. I... need her._   
He looked at himself in the mirror again and nodded, determined to spend as much time as it was necessary to find a way through to her again.   
When he exited, she walked to him, worry in her large eyes.  
“Are you OK? Do you need anything? I have some lemonade here, you can rest and have-” She hurried to her desk, but he held her hand.  
“I’m fine, Mona. Thank you. But, a hug might help me. Don’t worry, I won’t abuse it.”  
He smiled weakly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her against him, sighing loudly into her shoulder.  
 _Oh, Tom, my beautiful Tom, you’re really hurt by this, aren’t you? Oh my heart..._  
She thought, feeling herself melting and holding him more closely, quite afraid she’ll hold his cheeks and kiss him so fully to mend this shattered little emotion inside him - but decided to step away.  
“I need to go, I’ve a thing with Harry, promised him I’ll come.”  
“OK, of course. Tell him I said hello.”  
“I will.”  
He took her hand with both of his and kissed her palm, making her smile.  
“See you around, my beautiful girl.” He said and quickly went away, before she yelled at him. She was struck by the gentleness, and pulled the hand to her collar bones, fisting it.  
 _Great work, Mona, really fucking amazing work putting those walls up around you. He tells you a story and you immediately cosset him like a hurt child. But... no, I can’t bare to look at those eyes of his like this, it breaks my heart. Oh, damned Tom, I cannot function around him!_  
She smiled unwillingly at his heart-warming last words and held her palm to her lips, as if she is going to feel his kiss again.   
  
  
*

  
Weirdly enough, the blues seemed to persist in Tom’s moods, and he remembered the dread Charlotte caused him. He almost forgot all about it... but, his mind invoked images, memories, the embarrassment, the hurt. When Harry opened his doors for Tom, he could see the curly blonde boy’s eyes wide and sad.  
“Come in, I’ll just grab my jacket.”  
  
As they walked out of the building for a stroll, Harry cautiously looked at him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What? Why?”  
“You look like you’re four and puppy just died.”  
Tom chuckled.  
“No, it’s nothing, I just thought of my stupid ex. I was practising with Mona, and there’s that text with Charlotte, and her name was Charlotte, so... it’s nothing, really.”  
“What did she do?”  
“Nothing new. Cheated on me, talked behind my back...”  
“Oh, that type. Well, we’ve all been there, mate, hang tight.”  
Harry held Tom’s shoulder.  
“No, that was last year, really, I’m good now, but I told Mona so I got a flashback, I’ll be good in a minute.”  
“You told Mona about your ex? Did you have that same expression you have now?”  
Harry smirked. Tom darted him a look.  
“I bet you did, with the puppy eyes... was she all over you?”  
Tom grinned and looked away.  
“Not enough. She told me to back off... but kindly, saying I could talk to her about that... ah, fuck.” Tom sighed, throwing himself down on a bench and extending his legs.  
“Well, there. You have to use that with her, birds love that shit.”  
“... Right. I don’t know, Harry, it doesn’t look good.”  
“What about class today? I did alright with the game and making her kiss you, didn’t I?”  
He grinned, extending his arms proudly. Tom laughed.  
“Yeah, you did, thank you for that. Actually, you were really good the whole time, I loved that.”  
“Thank you! I’m a natural! But, Tom, I thought you were OK, I heard her giggling the whole time.”  
Tom grunted and slouched.  
“I don’t know, she’s ambiguous. Well, not really, I think she wants me, but...”  
“What the fuck did you say to her?”  
“I can’t fucking remember! I told you that!”  
“Did you apologise?”  
“Yeah, I did, I just don’t know what for! She’s... she has a fucked up family situation, Harry. She’s vulnerable and it’s killing me, I would never...” He shook his head, frowning.  
“I think you’re in love, mate.”  
Tom’s eyes widened at Harry as he felt a surge of blood rushing to his head, warming his entire face up.  
“That’s... like, a bit too early to say something like that, I mean, she quit whatever this was and besides, I’m not even sure how to approach-”  
Tom spoke with the speed of light, immediately straightening up on the bench, and Harry started laughing, patting his back.  
“Right, right. Let’s go on, I want to walk.”  
They got up, while Tom’s thoughts wrapped around the fact that somebody finally said it. The image of Mona was gentle in his mind, addictive, he wanted to linger on every single aspect of her being, everything from exploring her sexy body, over trying to make her laugh loudly to trying to wring out the obvious pain and dissatisfaction out of her.   
Harry talked about his own ex and how that literally made him want to act, because only like that he could get over her, concluding how everything has a purpose, and Tom’s story is the one leading him up to Mona, obviously, because he is stupidly in love with her. Tom hit his shoulder at the funny comment, but said nothing to contradict Harry’s conclusion.  
  
As they walked back to the dorm, they saw Hannah and Catherine sitting on a bench, and Harry decided to eavesdrop. Tom shook his head, thinking how Harry truly has something of that circus-like flashy personality he displayed for the classes, but listened to the girls nonetheless.  
Contrary to what Harry thought, they weren’t discussing Hannah’s crush on Catherine, but rather talking about some pub they were in.  
“...yeah, and the pub is gigantic, who’d have thought they had such an underground little hole this close to the University? It’s a recipe for disaster.”  
“Oh, if this was around last year, when I was a student, I wouldn’t have finished shit, it’s basically, what, like half a kilometre away? You know what? We should go there tomorrow! It’s Saturday, we can party and drink - we’re free on Sunday. And it’s been more than a week.”  
“Are you sure the boys are up for that sort of a place?”  
“Fuck them. We’ll go. The girls. You, and me... and Mona! We’ll invite Mona! I actually know some of the girls from the University, perhaps them too?”  
“I bet you do, Hannah.”  
Hannah laughed.  
“But must we invite Mona?” She complained. “She fucking hit me!”  
“Oh Catherine, but you weren’t innocent either.”  
“Pffft. Because I teased her precious little Tom?”  
Harry looked at Tom and grinned.  
“Because you lied. I mean... as retarded as they both are, I think they really like each other. But, I don’t care, Mona is cool, you’ll see it, she listens to really good music, and I’ve heard some cool stories about places she’s partied in. You’ll like her.”  
Catherine groaned.  
“Fine, I guess we’re stuck here for an entire year, so... but you will not leave me fucking alone with her, you hear me?”  
“Deal. Woo hoo, a girls’ night out!” Hannah cheered.  
“Hannah, you’re full of shit.” Catherine said, and they both laughed. They began to rise off the bench, and Harry pulled Tom’s sleeve as they ran away.  
“How the fuck did they find a pub in this place?!”  
“I don’t know!”  
“I can’t believe they weren’t going to invite us, Tom. This... this means war.” Harry paced up and down, looking comically dramatic.  
“You heard them, a girls’ night out.” Tom shrugged, smiling at him. Harry scoffed.  
“Right. No. Each time, Hannah begs me: ‘Harry, can you buy the drinks? Harry, can you organise the party and invite everyone? Harry, can you please listen to me talk about how I lick pussy and not be all gross and a typical guy about it?”  
Harry imitated her, exaggerating completely, and Tom burst into laughter.  
“You’re overreacting.”  
“Oh, Tom, Tom, Tommy, you silly little boy. You know what that means? That means those two lunatics will take your precious little Mona, drag her to an underground pub where they will all get drunk and then some guy will hit on her and pretend he wants to comfort her and she’ll end up with him and forget you existed!”  
Tom laughed, but still frowned lightly, biting his lip.  
“You’re exaggerating, but still... yeah, I see your point.”   
He folded his arms over his chest.   
“I’m not, Tom. This is a matter of life and death.”  
Harry took a deep breath, making Tom grin.  
“So what do you suggest?”  
“Hannah said... it was half a kilometre away. I’ll ask local students about it, find out where it is, and we’re going tomorrow. You don’t have to do anything, I’ll take Nathan, Max and Sioux.”  
Tom laughed.  
“ ‘Take Nathan, Max and Sioux’? What do you mean ‘take them’? They’re not an item, you know, they might not want to go.”  
“Oh please, that idiot Nathan starts jacking off the second someone mentions Catherine.”  
“OK then. But we don’t even know when-”  
“I will know. I will see them.”

Harry squinted menacingly. Tom held back a laugh.  
“Fine. I’m going to bed then, I’m exhausted. See you tomorrow?”  
“Thomas, of course you’ll see me tomorrow. Don your best frock, because we are going out.”  
Tom grinned as he walked off, shaking his head.


	19. Chapter 19

_“Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_  
 _A million times I asked you,_  
 _and then,_  
 _I asked you over again,_  
 _you only answer_  
 _perhaps, perhaps, perhaps...”_  
 _  
_Tom blinked his eyes open as his song shuffling alarm played the persistent melody, signalling nearly eleven in the morning. He hummed with the song, rubbing face with his palms, trying to wake up. His mind reverberated with the dream, still partially attached to it, and the thoughts framed words which were spoken by his inner voice:  
 _“Oh what, this is too much for you? Are you going to start crying again?”_  
  
His eyes shot opened, he stared into the ceiling as his mouth dropped open: he realised those were his words. He said that. To Mona.   
That’s the thing he uttered to her, the thing which made her so mad at him. And rightly so, because the girl opened up to him, and he turned her barely gained trust against her - for what? A couple of exercises?  
Tom jumped up and sat on his bed, holding his face.   
_Oh my god, I am such a prick. I... Jesus, it was... that was so fucking rude. I mean... she really got me mad, but... I shouldn’t have said that. She... she told me her father used to say things like that to her. Fucking hell!_  
He felt heat enveloping his head over the embarrassment that he was unkind to someone, downright rude, to the girl he felt truly connected to. As the thought took complete, awakened form, Tom felt his stomach burn with the guilt. He was going to set this right. Although, it cannot be achieved by him storming into her room, excited that he even remembered the situation - that could only make her feel even more mad at him.  
She seemed to loosen up enough.   
Yesterday, she hugged him, he could clearly see it in her eyes that she was concerned about him - there is hope.   
  
Tom got a shower, all the while spindling plans in his head, dismissing each as they proved to be idiotic. Asking her out was out of question. Apologising to her... time for that has passed last week. He regretted the teacher gave them separate exercises for the rare free weekend, so he couldn’t spend more time with her.  
But as he locked his room, deciding to go grab a coffee and sit it the park, he remembered his deal with Harry. They were going out today... for what promised to be a hilarious evening of Harry spying on the girls, angry that he wasn’t invited, probably making a scene and pretending they appeared there accidentally... and Mona will be there.  
Well, at least he hoped she’d be there. He doesn’t actually know she accepted Hannah’s invitation. But even if she didn’t... he’ll find her.  
Tom walked down the stairs between the passing students, spinning his keys between his fingers and nervously biting his lip, staring at the floor - not noticing Mona climbing up with a book in her hands.   
She jumped in front of him, and he was about to mutter ‘sorry’ and go around the person, but then his eyes noticed her.  
“Mona!” He almost shrieked, and she watched his expression change from a deep thinking, frowning one to a radiant smile.  
“Good morning.”  
“Uhh, yeah, good morning. How are you?”   
“OK. Just got up, so...”  
“Me too! Do you want to go for a coffee with me? To the park? It’s sunny outside, we could-”  
“Uhh, I just had one... I’m just going to go and read something. Sorry.”  
“Oh.” He said, running his hand through his hair. “OK. Uhh, enjoy your book. What is it?”  
“Some Palahniuk stories. You had that excerpt the other day, so it reminded me I haven’t read him in a while.”  
“That’s good, he’s good.”  
“Yeah.”  
They stood awkwardly there, Mona felt as if she needed to get away from him, because his eyes were gigantic, as if he really wants to say something to her, and it made her feel uneasy.  
“I’m going. Enjoy your coffee.”  
She walked past him.  
“Mona!”  
“Yes?” She turned around. His mouth was opened, but nothing came out. He closed them slowly, gulping.   
“You look nice today.”  
She smiled and looked down, fumbling with her book.   
“I’m in my hoodie, Tom.”  
“I like hoodies, they’re the best.”  
He said, clearing his throat. She chuckled and turned away from him, saying loudly: “Bye, Tom.”  
He remained there, watching her climb up the stairs.  
 _Come on, Mona. Turn around. If you turn around, that means you still want me. Come on, come on, come on..._  
He kept repeating as she climbed on and on, turning papers in her book, but when she reached the last step, she turned around to look at him again: he stood at the base of the stairs, and he did a little jump and grinned at her before waving like an idiot. She chuckled again, shaking her head and walking on.   
  
Mona couldn’t focus on her book, she kept grinning down the hallway, replaying his idiotic little jump in her head, when she heard Hannah yell out her name.   
“Mona, wait up!”  
“Hey!”  
“I need to talk to you.”  
“What about?”  
They entered Mona’s room.  
“What are you doing today?”  
“Uhh, nothing.”  
“It’s Saturday. Let’s go out!”  
“Well, Mona from two years ago would probably slap me for saying this, but I just borrowed this book and I’m staying in my bed and reading it.”  
“No, no, fuck that, we’re going out! There is this bar, an actual rock’n’roll underground bar, they have a little stage and pool tables and it’s dark and the music is great, you’d fucking love it - we talked about this before, and I was there yesterday and you would just love it!”  
Mona sighed.  
“I don’t know, Hannah, I’m not really in the best of moods these days.”  
“You and Tom had a fight, I know, blah blah, everyone knows it - but he’s not going, none of the boys are! Me and Catherine decided to have a girls’ night out!”  
“Catherine? Oh fuck that, count me out. No way. Besides, it’s over between me and Tom, so it’s not about that.”  
“Mona! Listen to me, she’s not bad, she really is not!”  
“I know you have a crush on her, but I’m not going, sorry.”  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
“I kind of still do, yeah, but I’m not doing anything about that. It’s literally about a night out, we met some local people there, they’re really cool, and you should go out. You should. Catherine is fun, trust me, she is fun and you won’t regret it. If anything, she’s afraid of you.”  
Mona’s eyebrow lifted up sarcastically.  
“Right.”  
“What have you got to lose? You say it’s over between you and Tom, so, there’s no fight left between Catherine and you. Bury the hatchet. Besides, you really have to see this place. You’ll fucking love it.”  
Mona bit the insides of her cheek, thinking, looking at the book cover.

“If I say yes, I don’t want to be left alone with her.”  
“Ugh, fine! I told you there’ll be bunch of people there.”  
“OK then, I’m in.”  
Hannah jumped and hugged her.  
“We’re going around seven, I’ll pick you up. Don’t wear a fucking hoodie.”  
Mona laughed.   
“Alright. Seven. I’ll be ready.”

Hannah grinned and exited her room, slamming the doors.   
_This is not a good idea. Catherine will just annoy me. Ah, well. A drink or two and I’m going back._  
  
  
*  
  
  
Harry was pumped up the entire day, yelling on Tom’s phone so loudly he pondered putting the phone away and picking it up every two minutes, saying “A-ha”, and putting it back down.  
“...no idea what time it will be, because she is a little liar. We were gone for a coffee this morning, like we always do, and I asked her to go out, organise something, but she said she is staying in watching films!”  
“Well, she did say we’re not to come with them.”  
“Tom, what the fuck! Mona’s luck depends on you!”  
Tom laughed, flicking through his laptop’s folders.  
“Right. This is about Mona, and totally not about you hating being left out of the party.”  
“I’m doing you a favour, Tom, and you seem totally disinterested. Do you even want to go?”  
“Yeah!”  
“So shut up and listen to me. I asked couple of students, and they gave me the instructions, but as we do not know the time they’ll be there, I’m thinking around seven thirty?”  
“OK with me.”  
“Come to my room. I’m going to talk with Nathan. Bye!”  
He hung up, making Tom chuckle and shake his head.   
  
As the time neared, he got a bit more fidgety, wondering how to talk with Mona. He had to play it smart, weighing his moves. But Harry called again at six o’clock, screaming about how he went to Hannah’s room (which Tom thought hilarious, because it meant Harry barged into her room like a detective, and she had to think of an excuse to why is she dressing up) and she was almost ready to go, which, for Harry, naturally meant they had to be there sooner. So they all hurried up, walking through the streets and locating the pub around six thirty.   
  
*  
  
Hannah walked between Mona and Catherine, talking all the time so they would avoid being awkward. Mona thought this was a bad idea halfway there, but decided to go through with it, so she really hoped the pub would live up to its description, and it did: when they entered, she was immediately drawn in, because the place reeked of smoke and drinks, reminding her of some of the places she used to go to see bands play.  
It had a long bar, the end of which was extending to a separated place with tables almost completely bathed in dark, to give some privacy.  
Ceiling fans were spinning, and an older woman covered in tattoos was wiping the glasses behind the bar, nodding her head to the 70’s rock blaring from the speakers. The other end of the bar had two large pool tables and across them a small stage space, unlit because there was nobody playing tonight, which Mona thought was a shame, it’d be nice to hear a band.   
Hannah led them to the bar and greeted the barmaid, which she explained to be the owner.   
“This is my friend, Mona.”  
“Hi Mona, welcome. What will you girls have to drink? You’re legal, right?”  
They laughed.  
“Yeah, we’re not students here, we’re taking private acting classes.”

“Actresses? My, my, I have to behave, you might be famous one day and talk about my little pub.”  
“Yeah, umm, I’ll have a beer, anything.”  
Said Hannah.  
“Do you have mixed drinks? You do? Great, get me a cocktail. Umm... Tom Collins? Thanks.”  
“Brown ale? Any kind, thanks.”  
Mona finished, taking a sip of it when it arrived, enjoying the fresh coldness and the lightly bitter taste.  
“So, Mona, you’re like, loaded, right?” Catherine said, making Hannah cough. Mona smiled at her.  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“That ale looks expensive.”  
“It probably is. I didn’t even bother to check, that’s how loaded I am. Do you need me to pay something for you?” She replied, making Catherine lick her lips.   
“No, I’m paying for my own, thank you.”  
Hannah looked at both of them, panic in her eyes.  
“Listen, Mona, I know we got off to a bad start, but I have nothing against you. I hope you’re not going to be condescending.”  
Mona chuckled.  
“Condescending? That’s what you think of me?”  
“No, no, she does not. She hopes this evening will go beautifully for all of us!” Hannah interrupted.  
“Well, you do kind of look at us like we’re plebs.” Catherine continued, ignoring Hannah.

“I’m sorry if that’s what you think of me, but I would never act like that. The fact that you’re too self-absorbed to actually admit you did a bad thing, instead saying this simply says to me you’re jealous.”  
Catherine sipped her drink.  
“I’m not jealous. I’m OK with myself, more than OK. Ugh, this is going the wrong way. What I wanted to say, let’s just be civilised and not punch each other in the face, OK? I did a wrong thing, but I didn’t know you were so completely in love with Tom you’ll freak out. And I’m sorry about that.”  
Mona swallowed a lump, shaking her head.  
“I’m not, you know, in love with Tom.”   
She said, feeling nervous. Catherine grinned, and Hannah laughed.  
“Right. Yeah. Anyway... truce?”  
She offered a hand, and Mona reluctantly took it.   
“That’s a nice ring.” Catherine said to Mona, observing her turquoise ring.  
  
  
*

  
Tom was slouched in his chair, drinking his beer and laughing with Max and Sioux to Harry’s attentive face. They were seated at the table in the darkened part of the pub, by Harry’s orders, so he can _catch Hannah and confront her._   
He tried to look casual and relaxed, but as soon as he saw Mona enter, he was becoming nervous, observing her mien and squinting at her shaking Catherine’s hand.   
“What is the plan, good man?”  
Max asked, rolling his cigarette.  
“We wait for the perfect moment.” Said Harry. They all chuckled.  
“Relax, why don’t you?” Max teased, and Tom finished:  
“Or admit you’re envious.”  
“Fuck off, Tom, we all know you’re here because of Mona.”  
Sioux grinned at them, and Tom rolled his eyes.  
“I’m here to have a drink.”  
“And you’re not going to talk to her? And when they get drunk and start dancing, what then?”  
“If you continue creating a James Bond spying situation, nothing.”  
“Relax, Tom, I have this under control.”  
Sioux tapped Tom’s back and got up to order more drinks.   
“Don’t let them see you!” Harry warned, making everybody laugh.  
  
  
*  
  
Mona was ordering her second ale, laughing at Hannah’s University stories, and decided to buy the girls a drink. She was starting to relax, even liking Catherine - she did seem a lot of fun, and perhaps if there wasn’t for the caution, they might actually get along.  
“Oh, thank you!” Hannah said, continuing to talk.  
“This one is for Mona stopping playing hard to get and finally unzip Tom’s tight light blue jeans!”  
Mona laughed.  
“I’m not playing hard to get. Besides, I already unzipped them. They were trousers, for your information.”  
Catherine eyebrows arched up.  
“Ooh la la! I didn’t know that!”  
“Now you do, are you happy?”  
“I’m not, actually. I always imagined the jeans.” Catherine said, and they both burst into laughter, even over the constantly present spark of provocation that could turn into a serious fight. But Mona started to enjoy that spark, because it offered both of them chance to subtly quip, realising they were on a par - Catherine understood now that Mona wasn’t an aristocratic prude she seemed at first, and Mona was noticing Catherine was surprisingly witty and eloquent.  
“Well, I can’t blame you. Those are good jeans. The boy has a world class bum.”  
Catherine chuckled.  
“That he does.”  
“Ugh, stop it.” Hannah said. “How can you like men? I mean, really. Look at the two of you, and look at them.” She arched her hand through the air, showing all the men in the bar.  
“Hannah, you’re limiting yourself. We talked about this.”  
“I’ll never get that! Like, all of my best friends are men. Take Harry, Harry is really cool, I love him, but I could never view him as a sexual being. It’s weird to me.”  
“I’ll drink to that. Mayhap you’re right, Sappho.”  
Mona said, taking a large gulp.  
“Ooh, is Tom not behaving? What are we talking about? Too excited? Not paying attention?”  
Catherine quickly asked. Mona grinned.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know? No, he is good.”  
“Just good?”  
Mona looked away, biting her lip, feeling slightly drunk already, remembering the experience.  
“No, he is really good. One of the best ones, actually.”  
She said, lying slightly - not wanting to admit to either Catherine or herself it was hands down the best sex she had. Even now, she could feel her sex twitch with desire.  
“That’s interesting. You seem like the type which doesn’t let go, Mona.”  
“Really? You seem like you know a lot about me.”  
“I’m good with reading people. Extremely good.”  
“Hmm. Go ahead, do me.”  
“That sounds like a very good idea, Mona, may I participate?” Hannah said, moaning. They all laughed.  
“Well, first of all, there’s your clothes. They’re carefully chosen, even though they don’t seem so. You’re wearing a leather jacket which you’ve obviously been wearing for a while - to signify to the people in here you’re down with pubs, down with the scene, not a chirpy outsider. Then there’s the make up, the eye liner around your eyes to make us all stare at them, your big eyes. However, underneath that, you’re aware that a hint of cleavage and a glimpse of your thigh will make you sexy, hence, the green dress, the quality fabric and the daintiness of it all.”  
“That is a good dress, yeah.” Hannah said, staring at Mona’s legs. She kept smirking.  
“But that is not all! You’re used to this, and you’re not a piece of meat. You’ve been to more concerts than you can count, probably going through a wilder period, only to calm down and decide you want to be an actress. However, you’re not the girl next door who wants to move to Hollywood, America, and you’re ready to show it, by wearing your well worn Doc Martens boots. After all, we’re at a rock’n’roll place. So, how did I do?”  
Mona laughed, relaxing. She was quite scared Catherine would tap into the darker, fearful and insecure parts of her, and as much as she guessed some of it, it was still nearer to the displayed surface.  
“Not bad, Catherine, at all. But, that’s like one of those mentalism tricks, few general personality traits combined with what you see.”  
“I also think you’re holding more inside yourself than you’d care to admit, and it adds up to a darker personality. You’re not the kind of a girl who’ll shake it to, I don’t know... Kelis’s Milkshake or something like that.”  
Mona lifted her eyebrows.  
“You don’t think I can dance?”  
“Yeah, not like that, anyway.”  
“Now you’re just offending me, Catherine. I know how to dance.”  
“Prove it.”  
Mona pursed her lips, squinting.   
“Fine. I’ll prove it to you, let’s dance. and when we sit back down, I don’t want to talk about me any more.”  
“A little less conversation, Mona, a little more action!” Hannah yelled and jumped off her bar stool. Mona smiled, taking off her jacket and walking to the middle of the pub.   
“I’ll give it to you, this is one of the better ways to be invited to the dance floor, even though it’s a pub and we’re the only ones so far!”  
Mona laughed, spinning around.   
“We were here yesterday by a complete accident, there’ll be a crowd in an hour, it’s only eight!”  
There was a faster song on, and Mona was jumping around, which only made Catherine give her thumbs down and say she has a better idea, only to walk to the unbelievably preserved Wurlitzer jukebox and choose a more sensual song, thinking she’ll corner Mona and be right about her judgement - she played Down in Mexico, a song which was quite literally famous for the lap dance in Quentin Tarantino’s Death Proof film.   
Mona was impressed with the choice, immediately beginning to swirl around herself, determined to show how good she actually is. If the ale and the shots haven’t worked their magic, she would be too embarrassed to lift her hands above her head like she did and roll her hips like that. Hannah whistled to her, and all three girls laughed before starting to dance and use the vastness of space for their movements.


	20. Chapter 20

“Perhaps there could be a chance of a revival, a true revival, since there are virtually no real ones today.”  
“But I don’t think so, Harry, there is a number of cabaret shows in London alone.”  
“No, Tom, I’m talking about one of those ancient things, like freak shows, imagine if there were travelling bands of gypsies throwing plays in the middle of town squares!”  
“I get it, but it’s hard to even imagine the level of- look, they’re dancing.”  
Tom noticed their classmates going to the middle of the dance floor, and everybody looked at them.   
“This should be interesting.” Harry said, adjusting his bar stool so he can observe it properly.  
“You were saying?” He asked, and Tom kept glancing at the girls while he talked, his attention cracking.  
“Yeah, the paperwork alone for getting permission for doing things like that simply doesn’t allow its original mystic quality, even, you know? Don’t get me wrong, I would absolutely love that, but I’m afraid it’s impo-”  
Tom’s voice got caught up in his throat, and he stared, mouth opened. Harry looked at the floor to see what made him look stunned: Hannah whistled loudly as Mona began swirling her body, shaking her bum and laughing.   
Harry grinned and looked back at Tom, who had the same expression.   
“Are you OK there, Tommy?”  
He said nothing, and they all continued observing. Hannah now held the skirt of Mona’s dress lightly lifted and scrunched up and the sides while Mona ground against her in the most lewd fashion. Catherine was downing another shot before returning to them. Harry’s eyebrow arched up.  
“That looks fucking hot. I’d be lying if I said I have pure thoughts now about them, Tom.”  
“Shutthefuckup.” Tom muttered, looking at Mona taking Catherine’s hand and spinning her around her axis. As she spun herself, he could see the hem of her dress lifting up just enough to reveal the exact part of her thighs which he grabbed when he spread her legs and... he was mesmerized as the girls returned to their seats.  
“I think it’s time, they seem drunk enough.”  
Harry got up and called the barmaid. She smiled and walked back down to the girls, pouring them three more shots.  
“It seems your little dance got you free drinks.” She said and winked, before walking back to take another order.  
They turned around, squinting at the darker part of the pub to see who bought them drinks, but couldn’t see anything. Catherine got up, throwing her dark locks to her back and walking there.   
“What is she doing, what if they’re some fucking fifty year old sleaze balls?” Hannah said, frowning.  
As Catherine approached, Harry blew her a kiss.  
“What?! You idiots?! What are you doing here?”  
“We heard about this place and decided to check it out.” Harry said, folding his arms over his chest. She squinted at them.   
“This looks suspicious. Did you know we were here?”  
“NO, we did not. I asked Hannah to go out today, but she said she was staying in. I see she lied...”  
“Whatever, Harry...”  
“Come here, we’ll join these two tables together!” Tom said. Catherine smiled.   
“Maybe. Let me see.” She said and walked back.  
“It’s the wannabe actors from our class.”  
She said to the girls.  
“What?! What the fuck are they doing here?”  
“Beats me. Want to go there and sit with them?”  
Hannah growled, disapproving.   
“I’d like to go, why not?” Catherine said. “Tom is there.” She looked at Mona, who slouched in her chair, pursing her lips.  
“What was that? I thought you’ll run there.”  
“I... we’re not together or anything, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
“Really? Hmm. Oh come on, we’ll ditch them if it gets boring!”  
After a minute of pondering, Hannah agreed and they all got up, with Mona reluctantly grabbing her jacket and the drink and following them.  
When he saw them approach, Tom pushed Harry off his bar stool and pulled it next to his side, with all of the boys laughing at the act.  
“Well, well, well.” Hannah said, her hands on her hips, squinting at Harry, trying to sit down next to Tom, but Harry pulled her hand.  
“No, here!”   
“I’m going to the loo.” Catherine said. Mona bit her lip, staring at the free seats, wondering whether to go completely around to avoid sitting next to Tom, but he offered her the seat and she quietly sighed, throwing her jacket over it and sitting down.  
“Hey.” Tom said, smiling. She nodded her head and gulped her drink, ignoring Hannah’s cynical comments and Harry’s waving his hands about dramatically.   
“How are you?” He asked.  
“I’m fine... it’s a good pub.”  
“Oh yeah, I love it, I can’t believe Harry found the place.”  
“How did that happen?”  
“I don’t know, he called me up today and said there is a pub we must check out.”  
“And you didn’t bother to invite me?”  
She said. Tom straightened up, his eyes wide, apologising and stuttering.  
“Oh! I... uhh... I didn’t know if... I’m sorry, I really would invite-”  
She laughed.  
“I’m joking, Tom, relax, it’s OK.”  
He sighed.  
“You look absolutely beautiful, Mona.”

She chuckled.  
“Thank you, Thomas. You too.”  
She noticed he wore the notorious tight, light blue jeans.   
“I thought you liked hoodies.”  
She teased, and he grinned.  
“Well, they’re ultimately better, but this is OK, you look halfway decent.”  
Tom joked, making her laugh, using the opportunity to take a good long look at her. There was a group of girls next to them, and Harry and Hannah started a conversation with them, which the rest of the boys joined, completely leaving Tom and Mona to talk on their own - but they were silent, as Mona felt her head full of relaxing heat, and she was afraid to talk to him.   
“Will you stop staring at me, please?” She finally said, grinning.  
“I can’t.” He smiled. “You’re too hot.”  
She laid her forehead on the table, shaking her head, but grinning nonetheless, knowing she won’t be able to resist his advances if this continues.   
“Umm... I’m going to go check on Catherine.”  
She got off her bar stool, but because he was facing her, his long thighs got in the way, and she clumsily wiggled out while his knees lifted her dress. He chuckled, not moving an inch. She pointed a finger at him while walking away.  
Catherine was in the loo with a group of girls gathered around someone. When she got closer, she saw a man performing card tricks for them. Catherine explained he is amazing, and she was immediately drawn into the game, her drunken head making her forget about everything else.  
They weren’t coming back for a while, and Tom wondered whether he should go after Mona, but then a perky looking young girl sat on Mona’s place.  
“Hi, I noticed you weren’t talking to anybody. I’m Lizzie.”  
“Hello there, I’m Tom.”

“Are you an actor also? Harry said you were.”  
“Uhh... well, I think I’ll be one.”  
“I think that is amazing, you’ll probably be famous!”  
He chuckled.  
“Thank you, but I’m not sure about that...”  
“Why not? You’re really handsome, you know?”  
“Hah... Uhh, thank you, Lizzie. So, are you a student?”  
“Yeah, I’m first year, just moved here, actually. Harry was kind enough to offer buying us a drink since my friend there is not legal yet.”  
“Did he really? Well, that’s our Harry. So, what do you study, Lizzie?”  
Tom smirked at Harry who was obviously doing a performance.  
“Umm, I’m planning on Literature, but we’ll see... I’m not sure about this place, though.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s somehow dull... well, not tonight, anyway, with all you actors around.”  
He smiled, chitchatting relaxedly, when Nathan nudged his shoulder to look at something on his phone, and Tom excused himself, walking to Nathan and staring at the screen.  
Mona and Catherine returned from the loo, excited to retell the tricks they’ve witnessed, but then Mona saw Tom’s seat empty and a strange girl sitting on her bar stool.  
“Excuse me, that’s my seat.”  
She said.  
“But there was nobody sitting here.”  
“Yeah, because I was in the loo.”  
“Well you lost it. Do you mind? I’m trying to have a conversation with that handsome blonde boy sitting here.”  
“Tom?”  
“Yes, you know him?”  
Mona chuckled.   
“Hey, Mona, you’re on your feet, I was just going to the bar to order drinks, will you help me carry them?”  
“Sure.” She said, ignoring the girl.  
“Let’s split the bill.”  
The owner whistled loudly, and everybody looked at her.   
“I’m the mood to play some blackpool, some eight-ball, so if there are any challengers, let me know!”  
Everybody made sounds which let the newcomers know the owner doesn’t lose often, before she laughed proudly and served the drinks to Harry.  
When the drinks arrived, Harry frowned, commenting on how everything is expensive and he’s not sure how much more they’ll be able to order, and Mona bit her lip.  
“I have an idea. Jo!” She called the owner. “Jo, I have an idea: I want to challenge you to an eight-ball, but with a bet.”  
“Ooh, I’m listening, little girl.”  
“If I win, my friends and I get four rounds of free drinks by our choice.”  
Mona grinned.  
“Wow, that’s brave of you. But, you’re on. What if I win?”  
“We pay for them, what else?”  
“Fine. You’re on. Mickey, take over the bar!”  
She yelled to her assistant and stepped out, with Mona following her.   
“Mona, what are you doing?” Harry asked.  
“I haven’t lost a game of pool for the past seven years.”  
She smiled, confident, and took to choosing a perfect cue stick to play with. Harry returned to the table, informing everybody of Mona’s endeavour, and they all got excited. The owner Jo was a tough looking woman, covered in tattoos, a little rough around the edges, somewhere around thirty-five years old. Mona smiled, allowing her to break the balls. She was good, extremely good, playing long enough to get Mona worried, but at last, her cue ball rolled into a pocket. Mona started playing, her first move pushed two of the desired balls in. There was a loud cheer from the crowd. She breathed in deeply, counting her steps, and continued pushing the balls in one by one, ending with a winning shot of the eight-ball in the upper left corner pocket.  
Everybody clapped, with her classmates almost screaming, and Jo nodded her head, quite impressed.  
“Mona, is it? That was very fucking good, you’re almost as good as I used to be. But I let you win that one.”  
“Really?” Mona laughed. “I think I won it fair and square.”  
“Yeah, because of your cute little tush while you leaned over the table.” Jo whispered and slapped her behind as they walked back to the bar while the crowd returned to their places. Mona’s eyes widened as the thought formed in her head: _Hannah, you dirty, dirty girl, you’re after the fucking owner, who’s lesbian._  
“So, four rounds, anything we choose?”  
“Fine, but I expect your little crowd to come here often.”  
“Trust me, we will. Place is awesome.”  
“Of course. So, what will it be?”  
Mona ordered beer and whiskey shots for everyone and slowly carried them to the table. Harry hugged her, saying she’s the best thing ever, and she handed them their drinks. Lastly, it was Tom’s turn, and she wiggled her way between him and the persistent Lizzie.  
“Mona, Mona, that was fucking amazing!” He yelled, hugging her tightly. She laughed.  
“Thank you. Here, a whiskey shot for you.”  
“Sorry!” Lizzie almost pushed her out to have access to Tom, and Mona darted her a dark, annoyed look.   
“I’ll get too drunk, Mona, I can’t drink that.”  
“Why not?”  
“Ahh... to avoid making fool out of myself.”  
He frowned, and Mona stared at his beautiful face, only to once again be interrupted by Lizzie. She grit her jaw and left the shot glass on the table, turning around and walking to Harry and Hannah, who were taking photos of the student girls. She shook her head at them, only to be greeted by everyone hugging her, congratulating on her success.  
Tom stared at Mona, almost not even listening to what Lizzie was saying, downing his shot and immediately feeling the effects. Some people from the group got up to dance, so everybody joined them, stopping only to order more free shots.  
Hannah spun Mona around, but she wasn’t relaxed dancing with her friend, her eyes constantly flicking over to Tom, _her_ Tom dancing with that ridiculous girl.   
“Mona!” Hannah yelled, before talking to her ear. “Go to him. I can’t look at you, go to him!”  
“I can’t...” Mona said, trying to get into the dance, unsuccessfully. But when she saw the girl wrapping her hands around him and grabbing his bum, something broke in her. Her mind was hazy, motions of the people blurry around her, and had she been sober - she would turn around and leave. But Mona was just drunk enough to react exactly like she wanted to, pulling his hand. He turned his head and looked at her, surprised.  
“Dance with me.” She said, with Lizzie’s jaw dropping down from the rudeness. Tom caressed Lizzie’s head couple of times, muttering ‘sorry’, but Mona just growled and pulled him away, making him yelp.  
“Jesus, easy!” He said, laughing. She pulled his head down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, rolling his tongue around hers. They separated, nuzzling each other’s noses.  
“Mona... are you jealous?” He teased, still happily holding her like he did. She just mewled, biting his lips.  
“Yes. I shouldn’t be, but I can’t... look at you... Tom. Tom...” She whispered, feeling weak and turned on by his lips. He slid them to her neck, sucking the gentlest of spots. They started dancing lightly, he turned her back to him and held her around the waist. She bit her lips, closed her eyes and started rolling her hips, grinding her bum against his crotch. He frowned, clenching his teeth and squeezing her hips, feeling his cock harden.   
The loud music connected into a blurry sound which seemed to deafen their ears, making them think they could hear each other’s moans and hungry gasps. They snogged again, seemingly completely unaware they were in a group of people, and Mona lifted her leg, wrapped it around his thighs as he cupped her bum and ground his hardness against her knickers. She moaned to his lips.  
“You’re making me so fucking wet...”  
He gulped, sucking on her neck, before she lowered to leg to the floor and started pushing him backwards, until they hit into the loo doors. He opened them and pulled her inside, all the while lowering his lips down her cleavage, until he pulled her dress and one cup of her bra down to bite her nipple. She mewled, and this time he heard the sweet sound, for the noise of the music was muffled. He pinned her against the door, licking his lips in front of her face. Her mouth opened and she moaned languidly when he wrapped her leg around his bum, lifting her to her tip toes, and pushing his long fingers under the side of her knickers, biting his lip when they slipped inside a warm pool of sticky wetness.  
She mewled again, the sound making him unbearably horny - he pushed two of his fingers inside her, relishing how her eyes rolled and she whimpered his name. Both of her hands caught his forearm, and she held it completely still while rolling her hips and fucking his fingers. He stared at her face the whole time, his cock twitching with desire to feel that same scorching tightness his fingers were enjoying.   
He pulled them out, and she whimpered, trying to hold his arm.   
“Tell me you want me, Mona.”  
She nodded her head wildly, her eyes hazy.   
“Tell me, you tease, tease me...” He mewled, rubbing his lips against her.   
“I want you to fuck me, hard. I want you, Tom... please...”   
He listened to her voice cracking, she was panting loudly. His eyes closed as he kissed her passionately, hands sliding down to cup her bum. He slapped it, making her whimper. That was such a teasing sound for Tom, he immediately turned her around and pinned her against the doors, while lifting her dress enough to view the round globes and squeeze them, gritting his jaw, remembering that she always teases him by rubbing this delicious bum of hers against him.  
Mona heard him unzipping his jeans and breathed in loudly, excitedly, holding her hands against the hard wood of the door. The recesses of her mind registered the fact somebody could walk in through the other door wing and catch them - but that only made her hotter, because she conjured the images of how they looked right now.   
Tom pulled his pre-cum leaking cock out and pulled her knickers aside, squishing the purple erection between her buttocks and rubbing himself, something he wanted to do ever since she rolled her clothed bum against him.   
“Tom...” She moaned, and he slid his cock between her lips, teasing her. Her pleas increased in pitch, and she wiggled against him - her bum cheeks pressing against his stomach deliciously.  
“Do you want me to fuck you? Say it. Fucking hell, you’re soaked, Mona...”

He licked her ear, panting, barely able to control himself. She swallowed a dry breath and mouthed for him to fuck her. He grabbed her chin and turned her head enough to capture her lips just as he slid his cock inside her.   
She whimpered like a whore when he started fucking her, mesmerised by the way her body shivered whenever he jammed himself harder in. Suddenly, he pulled out and turned her around before thrusting back in.  
“I want to look at you when you come, Mona...”  
He whispered, fucking her so lecherously sweet that she almost relaxed, feeling her womb cramp deliciously around the hard, succulent girth.   
Tom rammed in harder three more times, before emptying himself. There was a loud noise outside, and they both flinched, jumping off and half naked running inside one of the stalls just in time to avoid being caught as strangers walked in.  
Tom placed a hand on the wall next to her, staring at her face, Mona felt their joint cum slide out of her, and she looked at him, biting her lip while sliding her hand down, to gather some with her finger and lick it. Tom’s nostrils flared at the absolutely lewd act, and he kissed her.   
When they separated to catch some air, Tom zipped up his jeans and Mona took some toilet paper and rid herself of the sexual fluids, adjusting her dress.   
“I need to get out of here.” She said, and they both got out, washing their hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at the both of them in the mirror, before peppering her face with kisses. As she looked at their reflection - her thoughts clear now from the orgasm, she got a pang of warning.   
Has she let herself relax too much? Has she acted on stupid impulse, opening herself up to him when there is a chance he could crush her heart?  
Tom felt the twitch in her body.  
“What is it, my love?” He asked, her eyes widening from the gentle, mellifluous sound of it.  
“It’s... I assume this was a one time thing.”  
She said, and he separated.  
“What?”  
“Well... we’re not together.”  
“But I want you, Mona.”  
She frowned, as he sounded so sincere.  
“I need a glass of water, OK?” She asked, and he escorted her out and to the bar, where she gulped down the glass, her fear returning as her head sobered up lightly, almost making her believe the fear is swirling inside her alcohol-soaked stomach.  
“Mona...” He gently said, kissing her cheek again, not letting go. She wanted to hold him and kiss him so badly, and yet, something kept saying she should hold back. Not knowing what instinct to trust, Mona swallowed the doubt , and the doubt reached her stomach. Now, everything connected, and she felt it rising up - informing her she will most likely vomit.  
“I’m sick, wait-” She said, yanking his arms off her and pushing her way out of the pub. Tom followed her. She exited and ran around the back, where she leaned over a fence and retched.   
“Are you OK?” He asked when she seemed to be finished. She sat down on a block of stone.   
“Yeah, I think so.” She said, taking the paper wipe Tom pulled out of his jeans' pocket and wiping her mouth. “I haven’t drank that much in quite a while.”  
He caressed her back.  
“Do you need water?”  
“No, not yet. Tom... I’m not sure...” She looked at him when her mind cleared enough and sighed. He knew this look of hers, that was the look when she would reject him and things would get dark and awful. But not this time.  
“Mona, no! Listen to me!”  
“I... am scared, Tom, and I’m not...”   
“No, listen: I am sorry. I am so sorry for saying those things about you crying in front of me... I don’t know what came to me, I thought it was just our regular quarrel... I didn’t know how it hurt you... I am a dumb, rude, stupid fuck up-”  
“No, Tom you’re not, I am the one that’s completely mental, and you should-”  
He took her face in his hands.  
“Mona, I am in love with you.”   
She blinked a couple of times, inhaling deeply.   
“Do you hear me? I can’t stop thinking about you. I was so rude, I apologise, my dear, beautiful girl, I would never ever consciously do that to you. I never meant it to sound like that, and I am sorry, Mona. But I am in love with you and my heart clenches each time you pull back from me. I need you...”  
He kept saying, his eyes huge and sincere, making her own eyes water.  
“And you’re not mental, you’re not crazy, you have a gentle soul and have suffered, and I want to be here for you, I want you to never go through that again. I won’t give up, Mona.”

She looked down, he pulled her head back up.  
“I’m not lying. I will not give up. I will... kidnap you and lock you in my room if you try rejecting me again.”  
Her lips twitched, she chuckled reluctantly, trying to look away, but he kept staring at her.  
“Look at me, Mona, don’t avert your eyes.”  
“I can’t!” She shrieked.  
“Why can’t you look at me?”  
She shut her eyes tightly.  
“Because... you’re too intense, and... I believe you, and I’m not sure if I should, but it sounds so good and I can’t fight it...”  
“Then don’t, my darling, don’t fight me. Let go...” He said, and pulled her in his lap. She could feel that lump in her throat relax and she held her head on his shoulder, her lips against his neck.  
“Tom...” She finally whispered, holding him tightly, while he smiled and kissed her shoulder.   
“Will you be mine?” He asked, and she chuckled, looking at him.  
“What is this, eighteenth century?”  
“Just say yes.”  
He nuzzled her nose.  
“No, I just threw up!”   
She tried pulling back, but he touched her lips with his, which she held closed tightly. When he separated and looked at her, she sighed and quietly said yes, making him grin widely and hold her up as he jumped.  
“Tom! Tom, I’ll throw up again!” She tried yelling, feeling her head dizzy, but laughing at his boyish reaction.   
“I’m sorry!” He let her down, peppering her face with kisses. “Are you OK? Want a glass of water?”  
“Yes, definitely, let’s go back in.” They returned and she ordered water, holding the glass to her forehead. He kissed her shoulder and held her around the waist.   
“Tom?”  
“Yes?”  
“Could... would you mind if I went back to the dorm, I’m feeling a bit exhausted?”  
“Yeah, let’s go.”  
“Oh, stay, have fun, don’t let me hold you back.”  
“And let you go on your own? Right.”  
He turned around, looking for Harry, but when he saw him sitting on a bar stool with one of the students straddling him while they snogged, he just grinned and shook his head.   
“Ahh, they’re all pissed, let’s go.” Mona nodded, opening her eyes and removing the glass from her forehead. She put on her jacket and mumbled her goodbye to Hannah as she passed her.  
Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. The exhaustion and the unrelenting desire to fall asleep immediately left Mona barely awake, and she muttered something to him which he didn’t understand, so he grinned and caressed her hair.  
“Shh, we’re there soon.”   
He brought her to her room, where she washed her teeth and pulled on the T-shirt she slept in. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the effects buzzing in his head, knowing it won’t take long before he crashes down.  
“Tom, sleep with me...” She mumbled, pulling his hand. He smiled, happy that he doesn’t even have to walk to his room, and took off his clothes, lying down. She laid her head on his chest, sighing relaxedly and letting sleep drown her out.


End file.
